Eureka
by Oceanwind
Summary: She would always be untouchable, she would always be for the greater good, always high above him, and right then he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell someone because in that moment he realized something. Eureka, he found it. DracoXHermione
1. Untouchable

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: First Harry Potter fanfic. Not sure about the title or the rating. Both may change accordingly. Along with the fact that I'm not sure if this should be a one shot or not... we'll see. This could easily stay like this or could be worked with. Actaully I think I am going to work with it. Enjoy reading and review :)

**Untouchable**

Hermione Granger was the type of girl that would break your heart just to see what would happen. She would cut it right open study it with intense fascination and then neatly put it together perfectly so nothing was out of place. Only there were some things even Granger couldn't put back together even if she was "perfect". Those perfect chocolate eyes and brushy hair that tumbled into a mess of spiraling chaos, dashing white smile, and petite form fit her perfectly. He would never change a thing about her. Actually if he could change one thing about her it would be that she was at least a half blood and not muggle born. If she had at least been a half blood he could have her without too much problems from his father. His father that, although the war was over and blood status was deemed unimportant to everyone else, hated muggles and still called them filthy disgusting names.

His stomach clenched at the thought of the day he had used the term on her their second year. He had just been so angry and it had slipped from his mouth before he had the chance to call it back. She in all of her perfection had never spared him a look besides when she was sticking up for her two best friends. Best friends that he was insanely jealous of and would have traded places with in a heartbeat. Calling her Mudblood had actually gotten her to look at him. She looked at him with such hate and passion and she showed him that yes she was a muggle born but he'd be damned if he thought that meant she was weak. In fact it was quite the opposite. She embraced it, never once feeling ashamed for what he called her, never once sucking up to people of a higher status of hers, and never once shedding a tear of what he had said. At least that was what he assumed; after she had punched him their third year he had torn off not glancing back in fear that she would have used magic against him. He knew that she was superior there; she was top of the class. Not even a Ravenclaw could hope to beat her intellect, nor could a Hufflepuff match her loyalty she would die for her friends without so much a second thought, nor could a Gryffindor (besides her two best mates) match her bravery she would stand before any challenge acknowledge her fear but it never consumed her. She had her cunning but she was so cunning that not even a Slytherin could detect it until her plan opened up before them.

She could best everyone in everything and that was why he had fallen for her. At first he had thought that his thoughts towards her were simply because of his outrage at her besting him. At first he had been right. The rivalry between their Houses was too strong to ignore and they hated each other but it turned into something else before his eyes. He spied on her, and he felt no shame for it. He was a Slytherin and it was what had to be done at times to require knowledge. He had followed her his first year and discovered that dragon and thrilled in the one to bust her. He was thrilled that he got under her friends skin just as well as hers. Oh he hated them and how perfect they were. Hated that he was a Slytherin and that sort of loyalty could never hope to be his. He would never be popular like Potter, or have a large loving family like Weasley. He was jealous of all three of them just like the rest of the school was, but he just couldn't figure out why Granger got to him the worst.

He assumed at first that it was because she was muggle born that she didn't deserve to have all the things that he could not. He could honestly careless about her blood status. It wasn't important after the war and it had never really been important to him either. That had been his entire family's attitude and he had carefully hidden his views. He remembered what they made of his uncles, Regulus and Sirius Black. He learned to keep it concealed and hidden away. He could keep his feelings to himself and he was disgusted with his weakness. Of his inability to prove himself a full Malfoy or fully on the other side, sure he had disarmed Dumbledore but he was unable to finish the task that was set before him. Sure he hated every Gryffindor on site, but he couldn't help but admire them. Maybe that was what led to this utter fascination that he had of her.

She was on this pedestal that was seated high above him and he never had a chance to reach it. The more he tried to make amends for his ways the more things became out of his reach. It was infuriating. He wanted to make a new name for himself, the way his uncle Sirius had. He had never gotten that chance. His father had made sure the day of sorting that his young sons head was filled with evil deeds of his past and of malicious cunning thoughts of how to control. Draco Malfoy didn't want to control; he wanted to lead not by force but by respect. Righteous respect that the Gryffindor's had in their grasps, but would forever be unattainable to him. He wanted to be brave and face his fears without cowering away like a sniveling dog. He wanted so many things.

He was jealous of Granger. He had hated her but admired her. His admiration had turned into this uncontrolled beast and now he was here trying to explain his feelings. He was in love. Only he was unsure of what to do. He was in quite the predicament. She was a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin. An old clique thought came that this was remarkingly similar to Shakespeare. The tragedy had already occurred so only healing could come from this right? He would try his best to make up for everything. Then maybe he would cease to live his family's name, maybe then he could shake the dishonor of being a Slytherin.

He had made amends with Potter, but the tension lay thick between them. They could tolerate each other but they would never be friends. The end result of the war had led to their toleration. Weasley and he would always be at ends but that was their fathers fault. Nothing he could do about that.

He was unsure of what he could do to make things up with Hermione Granger. He had no plans to woo her and sweep her off her feet. He had renounced his selfish ways and he would not force himself into her life. He just wanted her to be happy. After everything that she had gone through the war, after all the hate and intolerance, it was a miracle that her smile still had its gentle sparkle in her eyes. Amazing that she could still find that superior attitude and be a teacher's pet. Everyone knew her learning was beyond the teacher's at this school, she had no need to stay and learn anything from them. He could be selfish and say all these things to her but in the end he knew that he should just let her live her life in peace.

He could find the joy of everything he had learned from her and apply it to his life even if he was always just watching her, but never being with her. He would always have to admire her from afar, content with the fact that without her and her strength he would still have been lost in the dark. He would stay away because she could never want him and that was the only way he could hope to make amends.

She had dissected him in three seconds and then put him back together without even trying. She had left her Gryffindor print and he would be forever stained by it. She didn't even know that she had done it. It was those chocolate eyes that flared with indifference when they dueled with words. It was the way she could control the attention of the room with a simple flick of her wrist. It was the way people loved her. It was absolutely everything that could possibly describe her. But that would never be for him, because Draco Malfoy could never hope to reach Hermione Granger. She would always be perfect. She would always be an untouchable angel.

Only he didn't want to be away from her. He didn't want to see her happy in Weasley's arms and having her cheeks glow with love towards him. He didn't like seeing him kiss her whenever he wanted. He could barely stand hearing the rumors of them being caught in some secret corner together in the dark. He wasn't sure how much he could take.

He had been standing in the hall and was about to walk to down to the forbidden forest. He felt himself get sicker and sicker with each passing thought. How could he not be selfish when she was his only rock in this world?

"You alright there Draco?" He turned to see the last person he expected to see there. There was no resentment in the voice and it almost seemed concerned.

"I'm fine Potter. Go find your bloody friends," he would have turned to leave only the young man grabbed him by the elbow. Sliver eyes and green eyes met and he could feel the wheels in his head turning.

"I'm a friend to anyone who needs me," and with that Potter released his elbow and followed him out the great doors. Although they had made amends they were not best mates. They walked in awkward silence down the lopping hills. He knew Potter was just waiting for him to spill, maybe this tactic worked on his _other _friends but it had little effect on him.

"I think I'm in love," he hadn't meant to tell anyone that ever. There was nothing he could do. He had already sworn to himself he wouldn't do anything about it. Potter simply raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. Draco's tongue felt dry in his mouth and he paused hoping that the rest wouldn't pour out of him. There was some effect that Potter had on him that wanted him to be his friend. It had been that way since their first year and he had been so bitter when Potter denied him. He should never make people make decisions that made him no better than Voldemort and he now understood Potter's resentment.

"I think I'm in love… with Hermione," the admission out loud made him want to take it back immediately. What a stupid thing to tell her best friend, and a best friend that was like her brother to boot. He couldn't meet Potter's eyes and he now wanted to be as far from this place as possible. He wished he had never learned of his admiration for Gryffindor's. He wished he had never realized his love for their perfect Gryffindor princess. He wished he had never been born.


	2. Living in Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: this is just the title of the chapter.

**Living in Memories**

Harry Potter was surprised to say the very least. Not so surprised to have not seen this coming. He had seen it as a possibility, something that could have been plausible but never actually said out loud. He was surprised that Draco had admitted this knowledge to him. He wasn't sure what to tell this man as a comfort. He couldn't tell him to follow his heart or he'd be hurting his two best friends, but he couldn't say nothing as if it didn't happen. After such a personal statement Harry was obligated to say something, anything really.

"Don't strain yourself, Potter," his old rival snapped and quiet suddenly Harry was reminded of Snape. His heart sank when he realized the outcome of his former professor's outcome.

"I think I have something to show you," he wasn't sure what led him to think this. Maybe it was an apology for all the years they had not trusted each other, and heated words and spells were exchanged. Whatever the case was Harry dragged his … friend to the headmaster's office. It still hurt to come here, a year later was not enough time to grieve for a loved headmaster that had been lost, a year that hadn't allowed grievance because he had been on the run because of Draco. He stopped his thoughts before they became too bitter and remembered that the old man would have died anyways.

He smiled at the portrait that hung above where he used to sit. They nodded to each other and Harry busily tapped around the office. The boy was rather at home here it seemed. Draco stood back aloof and startled.

"Won't … McGonagall mind that we're in her office Potter?" he seemed nervous. It was understandable. He had after all been the cause of a lot of pain to this world, he at least felt sorry for it.

"She's rarely in here," he told him simply. He was still rummaging through what looked like a large and disorganized cabinet. He made a small eureka noise and pulled out a large silver bowl. Draco recognized it instantly. What was Potter going to show him?

"Now tell me Draco. How long have you been in love with her?" there was a long pause that settled into the room. He had to think, should he tell Potter the truth? He had after all only just realized he was in love with her, but when he thought back to it, he had known all along.

"Since the first day of Hogwarts," he stated calmly looking back into those green curious eyes.

"Then I think you'll find comfort in this," and he crossed the room, tentatively took Draco's hand and pulled him to the Pensive. The images that swirled had people he had never seen before, people of the past that seemed to offer comfort and words that Potter could not. Without further pause he leaned forward until his nose grazed the surface and fell through.

He was outside on the grounds and he thought he saw Potter. It looked just like him, only he was younger and there were no red headed Weasley's surrounding him, but the people that surrounded him all looked vaguely familiar.

"That's my dad and his friends," Harry said calmly from behind him.

That made sense. They walked forward and Draco couldn't help but admire the boy that looked so familiar but was so entirely different. The main difference in appearance was the eyes, this boys had been a milky brown while his son's where a brilliant green. The rest was the attitude; while Harry was more subdued and took charge when needed his father seemed to revel in the spot light of his friends. The list grew the more he watched the former Potter with his friends, but at the same time he caught on to all the similarities too. It was really quiet fascinating.

"James!" someone shouted and the boy that was Harry's father turned with a goofy grin on his face. He looked ashamed when he saw a beautiful red head walk his way.

"That's my mum," Draco just nodded in response, dazed that these two beautiful people were long dead but never forgotten.

The scene unfolded. The girl 'Lilly,' was upset at James for pranking her friend. The said friend appeared then, the greasy hair and all was easily recognizable as the former Snape. Snape made a sudden movement and was now dangling by his ankle. It was rather comical and Draco chuckled lightly. Why was Potter showing him this? He glanced at the living Potter next to him. His green eyes were set in determination and he looked like he was tortured to see this scene. Lilly's yelling at James brought his attention back to the scene.

"Potter you arrogant git! Put him down this instant!" she snapped, and the boy amazingly listened. She rushed to her friend's side and placed a comforting hand on his side.

"Get off me you Mudblood," the word rang through the air and there was a sharp slap. Lilly's hurt face shown through the most, it reminded Draco of such a similiar event, and then she slapped Snape hard and walked off without another word. Potter was calling after her but she ignored him too. This seemed so familiar. His stomach clenched as the scene dissolved and turned into another one.

Lilly was in a night gown and stepping through the portrait of a fat lady, which Draco could only assume was the Gryffindor common room. Her green eyes were blazing in fury as she met the man with greasy hair before her.

"I have nothing to say to you Severus," she snapped. The boy looked wounded but he was pleading.

"Please Lil, I didn't mean to. It just…"

"Slipped," she offered to finish for him. More heated words were exchanged it was amazing to see. See how upset she was with him for his choice of friends, upset that he had called her that, and upset because Severus Snape was unwilling to change. He could hear it all in their tones. They loved each other but she couldn't accept him, not now, after all that he had said and done. Draco watched amazed as he saw tears slip down his former professor's face. The scene changed again but before it could form something inside Draco snapped. Rage consumed him as he rounded on Harry.

"Why are you showing me this?" he snapped.

"Just watch," was the calm reply and so he did.

He saw the Potter's marriage, saw Snape beg Dumbledore for help because Voldemort was after her, Lilly. He watched with mixed horror and admiration as an older Snape admitted to Dumbledore that he still hated James and his son but protruded a Patronus Charm that resembled a doe, something that was related to her clam nature. He saw his former Professor's last moments of looking into Harry's eyes, remembering the women he loved lived through her. He saw Ron and Hermione sleeping in an unknown house, Hermione on the couch arm outstretched and reaching towards Ron's curled hand.

"Enough," Draco said weakly as a scene that threatened to involve Hermione and Ron's reuniting swam before him. "Enough Potter, I've seen enough," he felt the hand fall on his shoulder and suddenly they were back in the office.

The green eyes seemed to pierce his soul but he found himself unable to look away. The boy had learned much from Dumbledore he'd give him that much. He knew now why Potter had forgiven him after all those years of being so unbearable to him and his friends. He pitted him. The thought was enough to make his stomach roll uncomfortably in his stomach. After seeing those memories, after seeing what Snape had gone through, something changed. He didn't want to live his life on the side lines to Hermione's. He wanted to be selfish; he wanted her to be happy but happy with _him, _Draco Malfoy.

He knew that Potter could help him no further. He knew that he had shown him this to offer comfort, peace of mind for the decision that he had thought Draco had made. Only the memories had done changed his mind, and he could expect no further help from the boy… no man in front of him.

"Thank you," Draco finally managed to get out. He offered his hand in a weak handshake before spinning on his heel and exiting the room.

"You're welcome," a pause "good luck," so it seemed Potter knew that this would change his intent all along.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think. :)


	3. Paper Cuts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Paper Cuts**

He was staring again. He couldn't help it. Her bushy hair was blocking his view of the board and as annoying as it was he found that he couldn't tear his vision away from the back of her head. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he waved it off, it grew more persistent and he sighed with annoyance.

"What?" he turned with something that resembled a growl. He met the confused eyes of his Slytherin friend Pansy Parkinson.

"Can I copy your notes?" she whispered, and a small blush creeped into her cheeks.

"No," he hadn't meant to be rude, but as he looked down at his paper he noticed that he hadn't taken a single note today anyways. He saw the hurt look in her eyes and he felt guilt. What was it about him that made him feel like he treated women so badly? He didn't do it on purpose. His thoughts trailed back to the other night when Potter had shown him those memories. He felt a lot like their former professor Snape. Saying things he didn't mean too. He would have to start thinking about controlling his emotions before he spoke. That could be done, and he leaned back into his chair with a sigh.

The brown tangled mane in front of him moved catching his attention. He watched, purely fascinated as she swept her hair quickly into a ponytail to get it out of her face as she took her notes. That was another thing he loved about her, he mused that she didn't give a rat's ass about that tangled mess she passed off for hair. She didn't really have to think about it with that perfect little boyfriend she was always snogging, the thought came unbidden and he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning. Couldn't he just be happy from admiring her from afar?

Her hair moved again, this time exposing most of her neck as she sat back against her chair. Hermione Granger never sat back in class, it was something never done. He couldn't exactly say never now could he, because here she was doing just that. Draco leaned forward eyes never leaving her back as she stretched with her arms going over her head with a slight shake to regain feeling. No one else seemed to notice this unusual behavior; he had glanced around to check. No, everyone else was busy taking notes.

Her neck was exposed again and this time he saw faint pink lines across the back of it. His stomach rolled. Those were scars she had received. Scars that his aunt had given her. Scars he could have prevented if he had just been brave enough to speak up and say something. He had been paralyzed when he saw them in his house, and he was unsure about what these Death Eaters would have done if he had lied for them. Surely they would have killed them off without a second thought, he darkly recalled. This was why he should never pursue her, and this was why he should never consider stealing her away from happiness. She deserved much better than the likes of him. She was light, he was dark. They would forever be on opposite ends of the spectrum.

"Partner up everyone!" their cherry professor called out. "I want you to work with someone who is NOT in your own house. Hurry it up chop chop," this witch had to have insane to think that a Gryffindor or a Slytherin would ever willingly work together. There was a collective outraged eruption from the class. "Now now," she soothed. "This will affect your grade. In this world you all will be forced to work with people you may not necessarily like. This is a Muggle Study class, and we are going to mimic one of their procedures for this project," she seemed all too chirper about the idea.

No one moved from their seats. The witch frowned. He wished he could remember her name right now; he had been in her class for well over a month. A class he knew that Hermione Granger was taking. What did a Muggle born witch need with a Muggle Study class anyways? His thoughts were interrupted by another outrage from the class.

"Then I'll just pick partner's for you all then," she mumbled to herself.

"Zabinni, Parkinson, Weasley," Draco smiled to himself. That would be awkward he mused. The teacher donned on and on, naming off groups of three, always two from the same house, and one from the other.

"Potter, Granger, Malfoy," he was in some serious deep shit now. He stood from his table and made his way to the seat that Weasley had previously occupied. _How bloody ironic_, he thought. He watched as Hermione tensed and looked mortified at the teacher. She opened her mouth to protest when Harry reached across the table and offered his hand for him to shake. Draco didn't need a second to think about it as he reached up and shook the hand in front of him.

"This will be interesting Malfoy," he glanced at Hermione who now was in stunned silence at the two hands clasped in front of her. His tone implied no hatred but the last name game was starting to annoy Draco. Sure he didn't mind Potter, hell at this moment the man had probably done more to help him than anyone else in his life. It goes without saying then, that a genuine smile graced his lips before he responded and pulled out of the brief friendly handshake.

"Oh this will be very interesting Harry," it was the first time he had ever used his name. Green eyes sparkled with amusement and brown eyes looked at him with dazed shock.

"I have to be dreaming," she muttered to herself.

He winked at her. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? Hadn't just moments before he swore he would make no move towards this girl? She blushed and looked away. She sat on the edge of her seat practically leaning into Harry. This hurt, but he knew her reaction would be similar to this. His family had done too much damage. "Switch seats with her," he said as he looked at Harry. He really didn't like seeing her so distraught at being so close to him. It made his stomach roll uncomfortably. He could never possibly hurt her. A new goal crept into his mind. Maybe he couldn't live without her. No, now he knew he couldn't live without her, but instead of being some romantic figure in her life he could be her friend, who was constantly trying to redeem himself for all his stupid mistakes. He smiled at her unsurely then; he would be her best friend.

"Why don't you want to sit next to a _Mudblood?_" she hissed. Stay calm, he reminded himself.

"Don't call yourself that Granger. You look uncomfortable being close to me. It was just a suggestion," he didn't like admitting that he had noticed her reaction. She blushed again but nodded her head. She didn't move when Harry offered the same thing. Just stared straight ahead lost in her own thoughts. Harry seemed to be the only one paying attention as he busily took notes on the directions the teacher was giving.

Draco was having a hard time concentrating on not staring at the girl next to him. He had given up for the day for any hope of focusing in class. She had chosen to sit next to him still. That didn't mean anything, he scolded himself. It looked like she was shifting back into her seat so she wasn't nudging into Harry who was busily taking notes. That didn't mean anything either, he scolded himself. Harry's arm must've kept bumping into her, that's all. She glanced at him a blush creeping into her face.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked in an under tone hoping no one else could hear but him. He chose not to respond and he could see Harry smirking out of the corner of his eye. _Damn him_, he thought. He looked down to his blank paper as if the right answer would appear if he stared long enough. She was waiting expectantly for his reply and he could tell her gaze hadn't dropped from the corner of his eye.

"Why aren't you paying attention?" he finally shot back. She blinked in surprise before turning back to look at the merrily chatting witch.

"It'd be easier to focus if you'd stop glaring at me," she muttered.

"I'm not glaring…" he wanted to add, _I'm just admiring_, but he held his tongue. That would lead to several possible bad outcomes.

"Then why are you staring?" she snapped lowly.

He chose not to respond and glanced out the window to his left. The weather looked beautiful, sunny and bright it'd be the perfect day to go out for a long fly. Fly and leave all of his troubles here on the ground.

Three things all seemed to happen at once. First Weasley and Zabinni had been in a heated whispering match ever since they had sat down next to each other, now Weasley was practically shouting at the top of his lungs. Second Hermione had just slipped him a note, rather hard due to the fact that Ron's outburst had obviously startled her and it sliced his skin. Third Ronald Weasley had crossed the room and was now shouting at his two best friends.

"AND I SAW YOU SHAKE HIS HAND HARRY!" he finished after stating several inappropriate and vulgar comments.

"I did," Harry stated. The boy seemed to have an ethereal calm about him these days. He was clearly at peace with everything that had happened in the war.

"YOU BLOODY MORON HE WAS ON VOLDEMORT'S SIDE!"

"He deserves a second chance just like anyone else Ron," he paused before he could add the statement that really pissed Weasley off. "Just like when you left and decided to come back," the statement came from Hermione.

Silence in the room. His paper cut really burned.

This was beyond his wildest dreams. He had known that the Golden Trio had had problems on the road. It was obvious when they had appeared in the Malfoy manor. The world would probably never know what had happened but he saw that strain was still there. Something had happened to estrange Ron from Hermione and Harry. Sure they were all still inseparable, especially this year they had all purposely had made sure to be in the same classes, but there was still that undeniable strain. He could see Harry sticking up for him after the past couple events that led to this moment. He could not believe however, that Hermione had spoken up against her boyfriend to defend him. Not after everything that had happened. Not when he had sat by and watched as she was tortured, she would have never guessed that those blood curling screams she had let out still haunted him every night. All he had ever hoped for was that she could forgive him for that awful night, and here she was. She had spoken a simple statement to remind her boyfriend of his mistake, while at the same time offering him his chance.

The boy's face was flushed a brilliant red, almost purple, that was really unbecoming against his red hair. Harry stood and clasped his hand unto his friend's shoulder.

"It's time to heal," he muttered lowly. He had thought he had said it just low enough for Ron and Hermione to catch but Draco heard it too. His friend nodded meekly. Accepting defeat his face lightened a few shades, it didn't disappear all the way. He trotted back to his seat picked up his bag and then left the room. Before he exited he called over his shoulder.

"I'm still pissed at you two," he nonchalantly called before bowing his head out of the room.

Without missing a beat the professor excused the class early. She knew that everyone would be too… frazzled to complete anything now.

"Be sure to make a study date to start on your projects," she told them as they stuffed their books into their bags hurriedly. Dazed, was the only word that came to mind. This class was unbearable, why had he sighed up for it?

"8 o'clock Library," Hermione muttered to him as her and Harry walked out the door together. Oh yes that's why, so he could see that angel more often. He followed them out the door. He could see her distress, worry stitched into her face. He walked closer to hear what the two were saying.

"Honestly Harry, he's starting to scare me. He just can't seem to adjust to everything that happened. Things like that freak out, and then complete calm. It's not like him," Harry just nodded deep in thought.

"I'll have to take him out flying. See if that clears his head a little," he sounded bored, as if he had done that all too much.

Hermione sighed. "I think we should both talk to him together," she stated firmly.

"Weasel head got you guys worried?" he couldn't resist this for some reason. The girl rolled her eyes, and Harry nodded, not bothering to correct him. He half regretted signing up for that class now.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and went to push past them. Sorry for bloody everything. Sorry to be the cause of a fight. Sorry for not helping defend her that damned night. Sorry for not knowing how to be a friend.

"Your hand," he heard Hermione gasp. She grabbed his hand then and he jumped in surprise; One because she willingly was touching him and two, because as smart as the girl was she had grabbed his injured hand. The paper cut was shallow but long and he had forgotten about it until she had touched him. The three of them were stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Here let me fix it," why was she so damn _nice_? She held his hand still in one of hers, her other held her wand pointing at the cut in front of her. "Oh damn I can't remember… Here this will work. _Ferula,_" bandages appeared and wrapped around his hand. He smiled at her, his heart filled with longing.

"Thank you," and again he tried to make his escape. He heard Harry chuckle at his retreating back, something that sounded close to a sort of amazement.

"What is it?"

"I'd never thought I'd hear the day Draco Malfoy said 'I'm sorry' and 'thank you' in the same day," he chuckled again and Draco heard Hermione join him.

"People change," she said when they calmed. If she believed that then every subtle hint that she had given off could hold a double meaning. It amazed him that she could still have such faith in the world after everything she had been through. It was amazing that she could still give him a second chance. He rounded the corner and he was out of ear shot from them now. He leaned against the wall, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

There was hope after all.

He heard the crunch of the note that he had stuffed into his pocket, the one that Hermione had given him.

He unfolded it and saw her beautifully tidy hand writing.

_Stare all you want when no one is watching you dim wit._

Maybe there was a little more than hope.


	4. Now Exposed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Now Exposed**

Pansy Parkinson was one stubborn bitch. Excuse his language but she was. While ignoring the Weasley/Zabinni fight that was sprawling on next to her she had managed to notice that Draco and Hermione had been talking in hushed whispers. Not that that was a big deal. No Pansy had seen Hermione blush and apparently Pansy's woman intuition told her it wasn't because Draco had been rude. What was more annoying than that was now she was incisively questioning him about what had been said. Even more annoying than that, Draco couldn't think of a lie to give her and she would simply not leave him alone until she had her answers.

"What does it matter if Hermione and I talked and I wasn't a complete arse?" he was starting to get annoyed. That suave façade he had around his fellow Slytherin's was starting to slip. In this moment he found himself not caring about that. His tone seemed to have crossed some invisible line as Pansy's eyes welled up with tears. She stomped her foot and grounded her teeth staring at him with unmoving eyes. Did she really expect an answer? What the hell was up with her? This little tantrum she was starting to throw was attracting attention. He heard something shuffle to his right but he dismissed it without a thought, he had more pressing matters on his hands besides it was most likely someone in the common room eavesdropping like the rest of them were. Some first years were staring obviously, others kept throwing quick glances while scooting closer to what they predicted to be a nasty fight. Pansy was silent. It was as if his question poised back at her wasn't enough.

"She's attractive," he finally spurted out. He was sick of lying, Hermione Granger was beautiful, to hell with what anyone else thought. Still no reply, her eyes set stubbornly on his face.

"You called her Hermione," she whispered out. He was reminded of a snake hissing in seduction. Only this was not seduction, this was an angry shock. He knew at once his fatal error. He had stopped using that filthy word Mudblood a long time ago and it had gone unnoticed. It went unnoticed because even though he didn't say it, he didn't scold anyone for using it around him. So calling Hermione, well Hermione was just about the biggest mistake he could have ever made. She was always Granger in the Slytherin tower, always Mudblood or that girl that hangs out with that Potter boy. Never, _never_ ever was she called Hermione here. It was as if her name had some horrible Taboo attached to it.

"That's her name isn't it?" he bit out. The anger that erupted from his voice he hoped covered for his mistake.

"… You said she was attractive," Merlin he was in for it.

"She is,"

"She's a _Mudblood_,"

It was at that moment he decided he hated hearing that word more than anything else in this world.

"For Merlin's sake! What god damn difference does it make? Voldemort was a half blood, look how far that got him. His mother was a pureblooded Squib! And Zabinni!" he turned to the fellow Slytherin, all eyes were bearing into him now. "Zabinni shagged a muggle born fourth year I don't see you giving him shit for it, _ever_. I don't see why you give a damn if I might have had a friendly conversation with her for once Pansy," it dawned on him then. He continued on because it was how he felt when he first realized his emotions for her, Hermione. He kept on because he wanted to rub in Pansy's face just how stupid she was at this moment.

"And Hermione, that muggle born you hate so much. That one you are pissed got a date with Viktor Krum fourth year, that one who has beaten you in every single class. Hermione, that muggle born that doesn't put a lot of effort into her looks but still looks great. That muggle born that has a bigger heart than you could ever possibly contain in that tiny little chest of yours. Hermione, who has been through more shit than you can ever image, more than I can image, and I saw part of it and let me tell you. That muggle born, Hermione Granger deserves more respect than to be called a _Mudblood_ just because you are a jealous bitch, Pansy," shocked silence. That was it. He had refrained from indulging everything in his speech but he had given away most of his ruse, and the entire common room had heard everything he had said.

Hushed whispers gathered closer as people waited for Pansy's reply. The girl seemed to be in a dazed shock. She couldn't come up with a reply. How do you find anger when it's been taken away with the realization that you are wrong? Those defeated dark eyes looked at him.

"You are no Malfoy," those were the words his father would have said and they echoed dangerously around the room.

"Because I have changed my views?" she nodded disheartened. "You have no heart," he turned and left the common room. The once appealing dark of the dungeons now unnerved him; he wanted nothing to do with this place any more. His lungs craved for fresh clean air anything to get the damp doomed feeling that was crawling under his skin. He was in love with a girl who probably hated him, and now he had just shut the door of friendship on his entire house. Was he doomed to be alone forever?

He started running relishing in the feeling of his legs exerting energy. His arms swayed in rhythm until he was forced to slow down. He was on top of the Astrology tower. The same tower that had caused Dumbledore to meet his death, and it was his fault.

He hadn't cried for the tough old man when it happened. It was something that he looked at like a child observing a bear at the zoo. More like a child observing a prisoner getting the electric chair. Tears came then and he didn't bother restraining them. The wind stirred his hair and he let out a deep breath, his breathing slowly returning to normal. The sun was setting over the lake and the water seemed to be reflecting a thousand dancing rubies. This was peaceful. This was something he was striving to achieve.

"I come up here too sometimes," Harry's voice greeted him breaking the peace. Draco Malfoy was never meant to have peace it seemed.

"I haven't been here since…" Since he had helped disarm the greatest wizard of the century which ultimately led to his death he had trailed off not wanting to say that part more tears flowing down his face.

Silence consumed them, and unlike the silence in the Slytherin common room, this one was comfortable. It felt right seeing Harry more often when he was distressed. He wanted to be friends with this man who was so accepting and calm and more than anything he wanted him to like him right this moment. He would have bragged about what had just transpired, but that seemed wrong. Good people don't brag about self righteous things do they? Bragging was not an option then, but judging from the still silence he had a feeling Harry knew he had changed his ways. He was in love with his best friend after all.

"I need to tell you something Draco," the man shifted uneasily on his feet. Draco just waited silently. "I have been spying on you since you told me you loved her," he just nodded waiting for him to continue on with it instead of pausing. "See I thought that maybe you might be kidding, that maybe you hadn't changed. I need to apologize for not trusting you. You are a lot more of a man than I am," Draco snorted then.

"We both know that is a load of bull," he growled. "You are the best man out there Harry," with that he turned to face him for the first time. Only no one was there.

"Harry?"

"Oh sorry forgot I was still wearing this," he appeared out of thin air a sliver looking cloak draped over his arm. "I feel bad for spying, and I spy on everyone. Look I should have followed you into your common room. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you seemed like something was bothering you after class…" his tone held a degree of respect and it seemed to Draco that he seemed to be offering admiration for what Draco had done. Draco's eyes widened.

So he had heard every single thing he had said. He turned back to look at the disappearing sun.

"You're a great friend Harry," he said it with no hint of sarcasm. He didn't mean towards him, he meant for Hermione. She was lucky to have this man looking out for her. At the same time he knew that they were slowly becoming friends, and now he had won over his trust. He was bound to get this man's shinning friendship as well. He lowered his gaze deep in thought. He didn't deserve to have a friend like Harry.

"This will make that project easier to work on right? If we are all friends?" came Harry's teasing reply. He had almost forgotten about that project. He still had a good hour before he had to meet them at the library.

"I sure hope so mate," and he really did.

"See you soon," the man mumbled and then left him alone with his thoughts. It was as if he had just been here to toss him a life raft after that horrid encounter. He had needed those words; he needed someone to understand that he wasn't bad anymore. He was rather relieved that Harry had been spying on him. It meant that he wouldn't have to repeat those words again, and if it was just Harry knew who cared? All he needed was for one person to understand and Harry seemed to really understand him, and he appreciated that he had left him alone after those quickly exchanged words. He really didn't deserve to have a friend like Harry Potter.

* * *

AN: I normally detest using so many cuss words in my writing and I actually edited out a lot of it. Some of it didn't flow right or threw off part of the plot. Anyways... I love Draco to death I really do. He's really a great character to play with and build. I know I gave a sort Harry P.O.V earlier in this story but this story will be Draco's (for the most part) I might randomly do Hermione but... I haven't done her at all yet and it would just feel werid. Let me know what you think :)


	5. The Library

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Library**

_Fairly examined, truly understood,_

_No man is wholly bad, nor wholly good._

The sun sank out of the horizon but there was still light in the sky. How aptly fitting it was this Twilight. The perfect balance of day and night before light gave away to night. Twilight seemed too flirty of a word however and he frowned to himself. He needed a more appropriate word for this semi darkness. Dusk, that was the word he was searching for. The world as he knew it was setting with the sun, he would have to wait the long hours of the night and hope for dawn's arrival. If his dawn was ever to arrive...

He pulled himself out of the malicious thoughts that threatened to further depress him. He had enough of this sulking around. He was going to hold his head up high and take whatever life threw at him with dignity. That was the real Malfoy manner, not this stupid forsaken blood snobbish behavior. Containing dignity and pride no matter what life presents to you, that had turned dark and superior over the millennium, but the original message still laid there hidden. One simply had to know what to look for. Not the grandeur mansion but the size of the library. Not the enormous kitchen decorated in the finest utensil's but the vast garden that hid thousands of secret pleasures. Not the large dinner room… his thoughts stopped there. Curse every Malfoy and those related to them. Curse them and their stupidity and blindness. Curse everyone who ever looked at blood status as something significant… including himself, Draco Malfoy.

The dusk faded and the night deepened, and with a sigh he realized he had missed dinner and was now running a little late for meeting the Gryffindor's at the library. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have cared about his punctuality, but this was different. This was meeting with two past enemies and working on a project together. He would have worked on it by himself but he found that he hadn't paid attention in class today leaving him no choice but to seek out the Gryffindor's. It didn't seem likely that Pansy or Blaise would be helping him in the near future or any time really and as much as he was enjoying his new and improved last year at Hogwarts he really didn't want to stay after this year was up.

He wandered down the stairs, his body hugging the wall at times to avoid detection. He didn't want to face anyone in this moment. Anger at himself flared up inside of him. He was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, not some coward. The voice that had been taunting his thoughts spoke up in the back of his head, _That's why you didn't save her, _it taunted. He bit back a snarl at himself; he wasn't going to sit here in loathing pity anymore. With that thought in mind he drew himself up right and walked with renewed vigor down the hallway.

He strode into the library with what he hoped was a smug look plastered onto his face. A few students sat in random corner's pouring over books like a life source, a few more were wandering up and down the shelves searching for the right help. He saw Harry was one of the students searching amongst the shelves.

"Hermione is in the corner over there. She'll help you get started on your part," he nodded into the direction she had nested herself in. Literally nested herself, her robe was thrown off casually and pulled around her chair to make it more comfortable while the books she had stacked around herself resembled a modest fort. He smiled to himself as he approached her.

"Evil wins with a smile," she greeted. He arched an eyebrow. She had stuck up for him against Ron but her friendly tone and mystic words implied her mistrust. Draco was okay with that for now. He hadn't been expecting to win her over like some bimbo, in fact he wasn't planning on winning her over at all he reminded himself. The Gryffindor print on his heart wanted him to say otherwise. It wanted him to dash away her fears and repent for everything he had ever done wrong. He was in the middle ground right now, no man's land. He couldn't retreat back and he couldn't move forward. Not until he figured out how to befriend her. The Gryffindor print be damned for now.

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing," he chose a safer response while smirking back at her. Her smile softened and she gestured to a chair next to her.

Her back straightened and she pulled out a thick stack of papers from her bag that rested against the table. Her eyes danced with amusement as she flipped through the papers without another word to him.

"Ah-ha," her smile was beginning to look devilish. Her eyes met his and his heart stopped for a mere second. She had never looked at him before, never like this. At times when he called her Mudblood she looked at him with fury and hate, and before that it had been like a student studying a chalk board for notes. This time was completely different. This time there was that same quipped curiosity but some sort of malicious intent hidden just beyond the surface and something else he couldn't quiet place. He was sure if he had spoken now his voice would have cracked. He settled for raising his eye brow further up.

"See Malfoy, our project is to create something without means of magic that could pass as a muggle object. We have to use electricity and it has to be functional," she gestured to the pile of papers that she had pulled out of her bag. "These papers are from my old science book back in primary school," she shrugged as if expecting a snide remark from him. When none came her curiosity burned brighter. "I think you should read over these and be the one to set up the power supply," there it was the evil smirk. It was very becoming on her, he mused, she could have made a brilliant Slytherin. He scoffed then, Hermione would have sparkled and dazzled the mind of anyone in any house. Lost in his thoughts he was surprised when a pile of papers was gently shoved into his arms.

"Think you can handle it?" It was a challenge.

"Of course," he smirked and her eyes lit up.

"Perfect,"

He studied the papers she had given him, and a question popped into his head.

"What exactly are we building?"

"A toaster,"

"What's that?"

"Honestly Draco, haven't you paid any mind to class this week? We have been studying food and ways muggles cook them," her tone was annoyed but when he met her eyes he saw otherwise. "Or were you too _distracted_ to pay attention?" those large brown eyes peered into his innocently.

Was she flirting with him? He could feel his face flushing with embarrassment. She had noticed that he had been staring at her all week? He had thought he had concealed it well enough for no one to notice, with the exception of today. His flushed cheeks seemed to give her encouragement and she winked, dropping her gaze to the book that was resting in front of her.

He was amazed at the Gryffindor perception of knowing when a person needed a moment to compose themselves, Harry having done the same thing for him merely an hour or so ago. Maybe it wasn't all Gryffindor's maybe it was just these two. Maybe these two should have been together; they did seem to fit nicely together. He didn't like the thought of Harry being with her any more than he liked the thought of Ron, but Harry seemed to be the healthier choice of the two.

She looked up suddenly her eyes continuously dancing with amusement.

"What's so funny Granger," he snapped. He couldn't help it; he was at his nerves end today. The spark didn't leave her eyes even if her composure dropped a little.

"You aren't reading your assignment. Just staring at me," laughter was hidden in her voice. His face flushed once again, and again with the staring comments. Couldn't she just drop it? He couldn't help staring at her. Especially when he was lost in thought, she seemed to have something comforting and it drew him to her.

His boldness that had been his in the Slytherin common room returned.

"I can't help that I'm a red blooded male and you are attractive Hermione," he smirked for it was her turn to blush uncontrollably. He would have said more only a small cough interrupted him. Harry of course had returned from his book scouring.

Both teens at the table refused to meet each other's eyes. Hermione welcomed her friend to the other chair beside her. Draco burrowed his nose into the papers in front of him ignoring the other two. Harry was busy questioning Hermione on how they were going to set the coils and other things Draco couldn't really comprehend. It all did sound rather fascinating. With a slight pain he watched as the other two responded with laughs and were busily drawing something on a piece of paper in between them. They were so at ease with each other, and it was something Draco craved desperately.

Hermione eyes locked with his again.

"Want to try?" she held out a piece of paper and her quill. He looked at the piece of paper that had several lines and shapes all over it, along with haphazard writing along the sides. He studied it for a moment before gingerly taking it in his hands.

Laying it flat out on the table he drew a long oval like shape cross the side of it. Harry was leaning over to look but when he did so he leaned into Hermione as well. Hermione was forced to have her shoulder pressed up against his, but she kept her eyes down cast as if she was fascinated with what he was drawing. Looking at the horrible excuse of a drawing he shoved it over to Hermione, grazing his hand against hers while handing her back the quill.

"Here," he smiled meekly, "I'm no artist," and they all laughed. The tension that had been nearly tangible dissolved along with it.

"Oh I'm sorry guys. I forgot I had a date with Ginny," the dark haired man said. In his voice a shroud of mischief emerged. The response was sudden and unexpected, and the other two glared at him furiously. Harry managed to plaster on a regretful look as he met his best friends glare.

"Harry it's almost 9 o'clock. Curfew is over in an hour," Hermione's whine was enough to remind him just how much she didn't want to be alone with him.

He winked at them, gathering his things before hurriedly standing up.

"You have to forgive me. I'm sure you guys can get some work done while I'm gone. Besides we have the rest of this week and next week to finish it," he reassured her.

The Boy-Who-Lived scurried off before the other two could get a word in edge wise. The tension in the room returned full force made even thicker as the other few occupants in the library left as well.

"So... how is Weasel-King?" he couldn't think of anything else to say.

No response. Her eyes were buried into the book in front of her. Attentively he pulled the book from her hands. Those brilliant eyes met his again for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. He was intoxicated. He loved the way she was looking at him now, a look one would spare to another friend. He didn't care if it meant nothing to her, it meant everything to him. Suddenly those lovely brown eyes were swimming with emotions and starting to tear up. He noticed that she stubbornly blinked a few times, before regaining her composure.

"We broke it off," she whispered. Her voice was so quiet he had to lean in to catch her next words. "We just aren't the same anymore," he knew that was a lie. As much as the war had changed her, made her harder than before, Hermione was still the gentle caring brave soul that he had fallen in love with. One merely had to look into her eyes to see this so plainly. Her now ex-boyfriend had changed too, but he was still the same and he knew he should tell her that. If they waited and talked they could have worked this out easily. Why send her back into the arms of another man? He bit his lip before answering her.

"People change," he nodded agreeing with her again choosing the safer simpler answer. Her eyes snapped up and that quizzical look she had been giving him all night returned.

"Indeed they do," her hand reached out and she placed it over his.

His mouth was dry with her implication and he tried to swallow. Her thumb rubbed across his hand but her head was turned back down to the book she managed to pry from his grasp. He couldn't focus on anything else. The fiery patterns she left across his skin burning into his memory. Slowly he moved his hand so his fingers captured hers in his hold, while starting to mimic her and trail is thumb along her hand. She didn't pull away. If fact she gently squeezed his hand.

"We should go to Hogsmeade this weekend," he broke the trance but he knew he had to soon before he did something really stupid. The statement he just made was really stupid. He had implied a date, unsure of how she would take the meaning he quickly added, "As friends … if you want. You know to finish the project," he smiled sheepishly, "Seeing as I for the life of me can't seem to pay attention," it was so easy talking to her. She made him feel safe, but it probably because she had left that Gryffindor print on his heart, that print that made it easier to relate and talk to her.

"I'd love to go… Draco," his name sounded so right coming off of her lips. He grinned madly before trying to pull it back, she had caught it however, and smiled gently back. "Since you can't focus I think we'll call it wraps for tonight?" he could tell there was disappointment in her eyes.

"Can I walk you to your…" what was it secret hiding hole? That sounded to perverted. He wasn't sure what the Gryffindor's secret entrance was and he was aware he couldn't exactly go in and walk her to her room. He flushed struggling to find the right word.

"Yes," she said and she stood with a gentle chuckle. Their hands were still interlaced.

* * *

AN: Let me know how I am doing? Anything I should change or get rid of? Reviews I strongly encourage please? :).

_Let the wind caress the scars left behind,_

_Let the oceans spray wash away the pain._

Oceanwind.


	6. Bridge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Bridge**

_Love is the medicine of all moral evil. By it the world is to be cured of sin_

"Harry told me about what happened," she said it so quietly he wasn't sure if he heard her right. He did hear her however, and knew exactly what she meant. That damn loud mouth Potter had told her about his fight with Pansy.

"About what?" playing dumb was much safer. Playing dumb would keep him from having to face her judgment, from facing her rejection. Damn Harry Potter and his stupid mouth.

She stopped walking effectively jerking him to a halt as well. She took a deep breath and held their intermingled hands up to meet his gaze. Her eye brows cocked. _I know you are playing stupid_, they seemed to say, _stop it._ His mouth was dry in his throat and he tried to shallow.

"Don't play dumb with me Draco," she smirked. He wasn't sure how she did it but she had managed to sound teasing, demanding and menacing all at once. His palms began to sweat.

"Look it was nothing. I just don't like hearing that word anymore," he mumbled. Maybe if he spoke really low she wouldn't catch on to his emotions. That would be really hard to not over think since his hand was locked in a vice grip with hers. Feebly he pulled at his hand tugging it from her grasp. He didn't want her to notice his palm had begun to sweat and he wasn't sure if she would be able to feel his rapidly accelerating heart beat threw his palm or not. Better to play it on the safe side. He didn't expect the hurt look to flicker across her face before she grinned at him brightly.

"People do change I guess," she said as she resumed her walking. He stood there dumbly for a moment longer before matching his pace to catch hers. Silence consumed them, strained and awkward as their now free hands casually bumped into each other several times. His hand ached to grasp it again but he wanted the questions off of him for now. He reminded himself that he was going to be her friend. Nothing more, just a friend and that meant time for a change in the topic.

"Want to tell me what happened with Weasel?" he brought it back to her attention. He was genuinely curious at the same time as puzzled by her lame excuse in the library. She stopped walking again and leaned against the wall facing him. He noticed the dark bags under her eyes and the worn look on her face as she stared at the stone floor. Tears began to leak under her lids but she blinked rapidly several times before they disappeared. Pulling herself together she smiled brightly at him. The look he had seen for merely a few seconds completely vanished.

"It's fine really. It was a mutual breakup. I'm sure we'll work things out and get back together in a week or so," her eyes screamed otherwise. Her eyes were screaming in torture like the night she laid in his dining room. Her face was composed of a cool calm but her eyes gave her away. He couldn't stand that look, it pained him. Without thinking he pulled her into a hug.

It took her a second to respond, her body was rigid underneath him before she gingerly wrapped her arms around him. She inhaled deeply and sighed, burrowing her nose into his neck. He squeezed her gently holding her closer. He could be this best friend; he would be whatever she needed. He could be her shoulder to cry on; he would be that bridge on the road to comfort.

Her body began to tremble and suddenly her body slumped forcing all of her weight against him using him to hold her up. A heart wrecking sob escaped from her, just one as he felt the tears cascade down her cheeks and unto his exposed neck. Her trembling continued but no further sound escaped her.

As soothingly as possible he rubbed the back of her head with gentle long strokes, going from the top of her bushy hair until the middle of her back. They stayed like this for several minutes.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear. She didn't respond as she buried her face deeper into his neck, a gentle sigh escaping her lips.

"It's not okay," she finally whispered back. Her hands clutched his robe and her head moved to rest on his chest. Her forehead furrowed and he marveled at the ability to feel that through his clothes. She stayed that way as she continued whispering. "It just isn't working between us. He doesn't let me comfort him. During everything that happened he still talked to me, still tried furiously to impress me. And I think that is the problem. He went on like nothing happened when we hunted down Voldemort. After the battle… After he saw his brother's dead body, he just stopped talking to me. I couldn't comfort him, and he… resents me for it," her fist bumped against his chest lightly in a mock punch. Her knuckles were white under the strain of holding his shirt that tightly.

"I don't think he resents you Herms," he didn't know what possessed him to say that but those soft brown eyes looked up from his chest. "I just think he doesn't know how to move forward. I was there when he freaked out you know. He just isn't sure of what happened and he doesn't know how to express his grief."

"That's exactly it," her eyes spilled a few more tears. Her grip loosened from his chest as if she realized that she had just broken down in front of him like this. Her face turned a faint pink and she moved to take a step back.

Draco held his arms out inviting her back into a hug, a silent way to accept her emotions and offering no judgment. _I'm here_, it said. She paused a moment studying him before taking that step back forward.

"I'm sure he'll realize he's being an arse and come back to you soon," he squeezed her to his chest his heart beating rapidly at having her so near. _Calm_, he told himself.

"Draco…" she looked up at him again those shimmering gentle eyes red and puffy and gentle fuzzy curls, the perfect image of a broken angel. Her tone was questioning him. Why was he being so nice? Why was he hugging her and comforting her? If she looked hard enough she would realize why. He was in love with her.

"Come on Herms," he joked. Her tongue stuck out at him and her brows furrowed together in detest at her new adopted nick name. "You are a strong girl. I know you are. Don't waste your time dwelling on this. If he doesn't come crawling back… well who cares?" _I'll be here for you_, he silently added.

"We've been through so much…"

"That doesn't mean you are obligated to love him. That doesn't mean you have to be forced to be stuck with him. I would date around Herms. You are a young strong girl. You need to figure out what you want and need. You shouldn't have to worry about him like this," he saw that he had hit all the points she was thinking about.

"I feel so guilty…" her eyes welled with tears again. He tilted her chin up and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Don't you ever feel guilty Granger," he half snapped the anger in his tone was unexpected and she flinched lightly. A deep drone rang out as the clock struck 10:30 he sighed and stepped away from her.

"You should be getting to bed," he mumbled and gave her a gentle push into what he assumed was the right direction. He heard her gentle laugh and she turned sharply to the left that led to a stairwell. It was amazing how quickly she could regain her mask. Her eyes still gave her away, still puffy and red around the rims despite her smile and her carefree walk.

"I should head up here. It's close by,"

"Right… well I'll be seeing you around," he went to turn but was stopped when she grabbed his elbow.

"Wait," her breath came out like a gentle summer's breeze.

He turned and faced her.

"I … I wanted to … no wait… you know… Thank you," she finally finished lamely. She leaned forward and pulled him into another hug. "You are the best. I really am thankful that you were here tonight," she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He stood there in a daze before she walked up and out of sight.

He leaned against the wall holding his cheek. It burned. The spot where she kissed him burned and the feeling went straight down to his stomach. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. He was in trace and he never wanted to leave it. His heart burned and tingled and his lips spread into a smile on their own accord. Finally his legs were able to move and his thoughts turned to where he was going.

He strolled down the stairs with ease before coming to a stop. _Damn_. He had nowhere to go. He couldn't return to the Slytherin rooms and he couldn't exactly sleep in the library. He grinned as he thought of the perfect place. The Room of Requirements would work perfectly for now.

* * *

AN: I really want to take the time and thank every single one of my reviewers. **raerae**,** Bad-Girl-0ver-here**,** TruthHurtsLikeHell**,** Miona Night**,** fireflyshollow**,**voldyismyfather**, **Mr. Smee** **27, jasperhalemylove333**, and **that girl. **I really appreciate your reviews and I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying my story. I hope you guys all review for this chapter and enjoyed it.

Much enthusiasm,

Oceanwind


	7. Amends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Amends**

_Cleverness is not wisdom_

_Be happy. It's one way of being wise_

The Room of Requirements refused to open up for him. He paced back and forth with a sense of urgency. The room had to work! He had nowhere else to go. He huffed and leaned against the wall. Maybe when the fire had destroyed the magic room beyond any further use… damn his stupid friend for using something too strong and uncontrollable. He smelt something singed and wrinkled his nose in disproval as a charred door appeared before him. Was it so much to ask for a decent place to rest his head? Deciding it was best to try here than the Slytherin dungeon he pulled at the handle attentively, a loud crack echoed down the hall as the door practically snapped off its hinges. Peering into the darkness a sense of foreboding came over him. Would he greet the skeleton of his dead friend? His remains charred or would he simply be ash? He swallowed and shut his eyes tightly.

With a deep breath Draco plunged into the room. He was pleasantly surprised to find a small bedroom. The modest bed side table was charred and even the bed curtains were singed in some places, but it worked. He tested the bed weakly with his hands before flopping down on the bed a pile of ash wafted into the air. This would work for now. He could get past the smell, not like it bothered him. He inhaled deeply again.

A memory came to him then, a violent suppressed memory. Images of the World Cup came back, and he heard his father's cruel laugh as he dangled the body of helpless muggles.

"_Go find that Mudblood you hate so much. Teach her a lesson,"_ he remembered wanting nothing to do with this but having to watch from the darkness of the trees as the muggles screamed in agony. The thought of Hermione having to go through this humiliation and possible rape had left Draco nauseous and he fled to the woods. The further he was the better. He could still smell the burned trees and tents. He flipped over on the bed a sigh escaping his lips. He was in for a long night.

A sharp pain stabbed at his side as he tossed restlessly. The singed air numbed his nostrils and he sneezed to rid himself of the smell only it made it worse. Disorientated he stumbled from the bed and into the dark hallways of Hogwarts. He found a tapestry and laid behind it, his legs sticking out obviously into the hallway but as long as no one observed closely he should be fine. What was he thinking? Using that cursed room to try and rest. His nose burned with the stench of rotting charred things, and his eyes began to tear as the remainder of the ash found its way to them. His head pounded as unwanted memories came pouring into him.

Memories of Hermione. Memories of her being tourted. Watching as she wreathed on the floor in an unbearable amount of pain. Hearing that awful scream she had produced. Hearing her sobs for help, watching as her eyes pleading with him to do something, anything. And what had he done for this angel? This woman who believed the best in everyone? He had sat there and watched with a look of indifference. The thought now tortured him every day and deep down he knew that if he had tried to save her, save the golden trio, they would all be dead now. Voldemort would have won and his family would be back in their high standings with him. Only he didn't want that. His act of confusion, of not knowing what to do, that had saved her. It wasn't enough. His memory pulled up a sharp clear image of her broken body on the floor. Blood spilled from her in random places, and those deep brown eyes pierced into his soul. Mudblood. How aptly fit.

He threw up then. Wallowing in his own pity and disgust he laid there unmoving. Why should he bother?

He was thankful that it was close to morning. He would clean up and go eat breakfast and pretend nothing had happened yesterday. That his life was still unchanged, that he hated everyone and treated them as if they were below him. No one could know that he had changed. He would be targeted, like when Voldemort had. He would never let that happen again.

Only there was a problem. Hermione knew and so did Harry. That could be easily fixed. He could act indifferent and hopefully his façade would fall back into place. He didn't want to. He just had to stop this fast pace of building friendship he had with the two Gryffindors. Things would get complicated if… things were complicated he sighed to himself. He would not stop what he was doing, he didn't even know what he was doing.

_Screw it_, was his last thought before he drifted off into a fitful sleep against the hard stone wall. The velvet tapestry creating a weird feeling as it brushed against his skin.

"I knew ferret's liked to wallow in their own filth. This just seems like a random place to do it," a voice boomed over him.

How could he have not have heard this person? He couldn't have been asleep for more than a few seconds. He didn't want to open his eyes and greet the menacing look from above him. He grunted and reached out for the tapestry in vain.

A chuckle vibrated through the stone floors and seemed to vibrate through his very bones. He felt a giant hand grab the back of his neck and pull him to his feet roughly.

"Well ferret?" _Well ferret what?_ He wanted to snap. He kept his eyes firmly closed and refused to let his legs gain support under him, letting the giant hand hold his body as if it were a loose rag doll.

"I'ght there Malfoy. Enough of yer games," the deep voice was laced with concern now. Stupid Gryffindors and their damn compassion. He let his eyes lazily roll open to meet the half giant.

"Hagrid I was in the middle of a pleasant nap," he didn't know how he managed to keep his voice so calm and even. He could easily be squashed by this giant. Draco never had a fondness for him but he knew that he meant a lot to Hermione. She was the sole reason in his world, and he had vowed to be her friend. Being her friend meant making peace with her and her friends. Remember Professor Snape… he had hated Lily's friends. That had been one of the causes of the rift in their relation. _Learn from the past_, his conscious called to him. _Don't make the same mistake_. It was time to look past the past differences and make amends for his old ways.

He offered a weak smile to the giant before he was dropped abruptly on the ground.

"What the-"

"Sorry. Orry. I j'st weren't e'pectin ya ter smile is all," he rubbed the back of his giant head before lamely offering his hand to the fallen Slytherin. "Here let's clean ya up," he giant pulled out a rather large looking wand and swiped it through the air.

Draco had a weird sensation run in his body and looked down. His skin was glistening like a newly polished trophy and his shirt and disappeared.

Both men blushed furiously.

"Right … er… well. Sorry 'bout that," the giant finished lamely. And suddenly Draco couldn't contain himself. He erupted into laughter. How fitting that Hagrid, of all people, should see him in his darkest hour. See him when he was wild and unclean. After the horrible and tortuous things he had done to this half man all because of his blood. Even if he was simple minded he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

The giant just stared at him dumbfounded. When Draco showed no signs of letting up on his maddened laughter he timidly chuckled along. It was rather funny, to find this clean and mighty Slytherin sleeping in his own filth in the middle of the seventh floor.

"What are ya doin up here anyways?" he asked as the youth's laughs subsided.

A dark look crossed his face. Dark worked on Draco, but a youth should never be so distressed. With pity he remembered the pain he had been put through. He could see something like that in his eyes.

His question was ignored so he settled to ask another.

"Do I need to take points away from yer 'ouse for being about in the castle after 'ours?" he phrased it with surprising gentleness.

"I guess,"

Hagrid just nodded and stretched his arms over his head.

"Want to 'ave some tea and talk 'bout it?"

This honestly wasn't happening was it? He looked down at his crystal like skin with a smirk.

"This should be fixed first," the giant roared with laughter now. Obviously enjoying Draco's flushed face and attempt to joke with him. The half giant escorted him down to the Hospital Wing, and Draco remembered another time this man had caused him injury. He scolded himself, no he had ignored a blunt warning and had done it to himself. Something that Hermione had reminded him with her solid punch. His angel would be the death of him no matter which side he was on.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_YOU_ are **LIVING** at _**HAGRID'S**_?" her question speared him as he strode towards the great hall. She had spotted him coming up the grounds after he had spent nearly all morning and afternoon in the giant's company and fell into step beside him. He was eager to see her and chatted lightly but the gnawing pain in his stomach suggested he get some real food. The giant was nice but his cooking did nothing to help his stomach and he remembered he hadn't had a real meal for at least a whole day now.

"That is what I just told you," he mumbled pushing past her to get into the Great Hall. He was really hungry but he couldn't help but pausing to smirk as Hermione's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"That's ridiculous. You two can't stand each other,"

Draco just quirked an eyebrow at her, silently challenging her statement and her tone she had used. Hadn't she been the one most willingly to believe he had changed? Besides what did it matter if he lived with the giant? He needed a place to stay and Hagrid had offered, he wasn't about to try and rest in Slytherin tower, not when things were so hostile. She bit her lip and followed him wordlessly for a moment.

She paused outside the Great Hall her eyes had lit up with curiosity.

"So since you are so desperate to avoid Slytherin's where are you going to eat?" she seemed to be enjoying the idea of taunting him right now. Hermione Granger would never be someone who he would understand completely.

"I'm eating with you,"

Her jaw dropped again and she gave a chuckle.

"Oh don't be serious Draco. The Gryffindor table will have your head," she playfully pushed at him. He snatched her wrist and gave her hand a pointed look. He badly wanted to lace his fingers with hers again in the simple gesture of acceptance. Her face turned crimson and she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"I'm not scared," he was terrified but he felt his pride swell when his voice showed no hint of fear. He grabbed her hand again and effectively intertwined their fingers.

"Stop people will see," she said tugging again. He felt his stomach drop as she said that but didn't let go of her hand. She was embarrassed that people would see? His face flushed and his squeezed her hand before pulling her after him.

"Not like that!" the urgency in her voice couldn't be ignored.

"Then like what?" he hissed, he wasn't surprised at his hurt tone, but surprised that he let it show.

"I just broke up with Ron…"

He realized with a start what she meant and dropped her hand. She didn't want Ron to see and be hurt. His heart pulled tightly in his chest but he grinned at her meekly.

"Friends hold hands," _no they don't_, the voice in the back of his head sneered. She grabbed his elbow and looped her arm with his escorting him back to the hall's entrance. Upon entering she let go of his elbow but managed steered him over to the Gryffindor table.

"What are you doing?" he hissed lowly in her ear.

"You did say you were eating with me," her eyes never lost their sparkle. What a devious little witch, he mused. His heart soared in his chest as he saw her grin happily, and it reached her eyes. Those lioness eyes that were wild and untamed that had been so broken the night before but right now shone with happiness and a whole range of emotions. One thing was clear in those lioness eyes, Hermione was happy. She was sitting next to him and was happy. All other thoughts ceased to exist as he felt the glares burn into his skin, he simply shrugged them off. She was happy and that was all that mattered. Some of the Gryffindors noticed the relaxed way he was talking to her, how he joked and was actually funny, a few would talk to him politely, their curiosity dancing in their eyes. Other lions eyed him with rage and hate. While a select few, namely Ron and a few stolen friends glared at him with the anticipation to pounce. He half blamed his lioness for leading him to the lion's den so willingly, but he was okay with that, she could feed him to the lions if she wanted. As long as she was near when they decided to devour their meal.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so loads of stuff happened in this chapter. I'm excited about it. Let me know what you think?


	8. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**I Want to Hold Your Hand**

_A friend is a hand that is always __holding__ yours, no matter how close or far apart you may be.__ A friend is someone who is always there and will always, always care. A friend is a feeling of forever in the heart._

_To really know someone is to have loved and hated him in turn_

He could feel stares boring into him as he entered The Three Broomsticks with Hermione. Eyes stared unashamed and past opened judgment came from the older students, while the younger classes had the decency to lower their eyes at least. He could have sworn he saw someone gaping at them out of the corner of his eye.

"We don't have to go here… I mean if you don't want to be seen with me," she said it lowly for just him to hear but he was sure the entire store could hear. A pin drop could be heard from a mile away in this pub.

Honestly hadn't he been the talk of the school all week? He had eaten at the Gryffindor table for every meal, hung out with Harry, Hermione and Ginny after classes, was staying in the former Gamekeeper's cabin, and was not on speaking terms with any Slytherin. Was it that big of a deal that he was with Hermione at Hogsmeade? Come to think of it, it probably was a whole new scandal seeing as no one had seen them alone together. Not that they were dating. They were just working on the project together since Harry had decided to make Ginny a priority. He didn't actually care about that and secretly thanked the Scar-Head in his mind. Sorry, old habits die hard. Harry was giving him the opportunity to hang out with Hermione.

Sighing inwardly to himself he glanced at Hermione. She looked uncomfortable but he could tell she was waiting for his response. She wanted to know if he had really changed and this was part of a test.

"Of course I don't mind being seen with you. Don't be stupid Granger," he flashed her his brightest grin while adopting her last name, no need to start a rumor about the nickname he had given her.

With that statement being said there was an instantaneous eruption of talk. Back to its normal volume that they had to yell to pick out a table they wanted to work at.

"Are you sure you want to work here? It's awfully loud…"

"Book worm can't work with a little distraction?" he winked to show her he was joking.

"Oh sod off. It's so loud here I can't even hear myself think,"

"We could go some place quieter…"

"Let's,"

Turning on the spot away from the table that they had made a bee line for and pushing back through the densely crowded pub. He made a grab for her wrist instinctively so he wouldn't lose her in the compact space while they attempted to push through to freedom. To his surprise she laced her fingers with his, gripping his hand tighter as she fought her way through the crowd. At one point he was sure she had even threatened someone with her wand but he couldn't say for sure. He could only think of the searing heat in his palm and the fact that she had laced their fingers together. _NOT a big deal_, he scolded himself. Honestly since when was hand holding something to get flustered over.

Immediately a famous muggle band song popped into his head. A band that even Wizards admired and adored at the time and would forever be legends. He hummed along under his breath as they reached the freedom of outside.

"Are you singing the _Beatles_?" Hermione's voice cracked with laughter.

"Yeah what's so wrong with that?"

Her throaty laugh embarrassed him but he kept humming contently. He pulled her along the street relishing in the fact that her hand was still captured in his.

"I wanna hold your hannnddd," she finished with him chuckling as he stared at her wide eyed. They stopped in the middle of the street, lost in the moment as their eyes locked. Draco blushed furiously and glanced down at their interlocked hands.

"You know I think the Beatles had love nailed down right for a muggle group. That's what opened my eyes as a kid that muggles could love,"

"Oh good to know that you realized muggles had emotions as well. If I suspected any group to be unloving or unemotional it'd be Wizards," she snapped her eyes lowering to their hands as well.

"Don't be silly Granger. We are all humans we all have the same feelings," he tried to smile but his mouth wavered and formed more of a grimace than anything. "Besides back to my point the Beatles had it right," he needed to keep the topic light here. There were too many people that could over hear this conversation and this was one meant for private.

"Over rated crowd pleasers that were hyped up on drugs all the time. Don't give them glorification,"

"Wow Granger I never thought I'd see the day where I had to defend a muggle band against your hatred at … everyone,"

He could tell he struck a nerve but he was relieved when she didn't pull her grasp from him.

"When'd we go back to last names Malfoy?" couldn't she stay on the one topic so he could build up his nerve and tell her? Too soon, he told himself. This was way too soon to be telling her something like this. To be hinting at his true feelings. She was still in love with another man for Merlin's sake.

"It was a joke Herms. From your reaction earlier I thought you wanted me to pretend that I was the same,"

"How did you gage that from my reactions? I was trying to get you to show everyone that you had changed by bringing me here you dolt,"

"Then let's go back and I'll walk in full view of everyone of me holding your hand! I don't care what they think Herms. It doesn't matter. I just want to hold your hand,"

"That's it? You aren't looking for something else?"

She was accusing him of every sinister stereotype that had been thrown his way. She wanted to know if he was just looking for sex, a quick lay, taking advantage of her situation with Ron. Half of him wanted to scream at her that she was a fool to think that, the other half reminded him that she didn't know that he loved her. She was a smart girl, no doubt she had picked up on his feelings he hadn't really tried to hide them this past week, hence why she thought that there was something he was trying to pull. He bit his lip hard before answering her.

"Herms… I just want you to be happy and if all I ever get is to hold your hand… well then that'll be enough for me," he gave her a weak smile before pulling his hand out of hers. She didn't let him, her fingers wrapped tighter around his and she gave him a sharp jerk.

She smiled radiantly at him before tugging him into a nearby tea shop, a couples spot obviously. He couldn't help but gulp at the implied implications of this situation. Was she that determined to test his will power? Or did she want to get even for all those years he had been so awful to her?

He saw the signature red hair that made his heart stutter for a brief moment. Relieved that it was merely Ginny, who was snogging the living daylights out of Harry, he pointedly moved his gaze away from the couple. However, every where he looked there seemed to be couples snogging. What was Hermione playing at?

"Right ummm… I don't think this is the best spot to start a project. Why don't we go back to Hogwarts and try and work on this?"

"Relax Draco. I told Harry and Ginny we'd stop by and say hello… Trust me it's better to stop by sooner than later," her voice held the hidden laughter that was constantly there. It sounded like an angel's voice. "Plus we need to talk about where you are going to eat for the Halloween feast,"

"I thought I was going to eat with you guys for that? Besides it's still a couple of weeks away,"

Hermione just nodded distractedly. Her eyes focused on something outside the shop.

"Tea?"

"Please,"

"Save me a seat,"

She nodded in response hearing him but in a different world. _That was odd_, he thought.

He walked off not waiting for another response. He wasn't going to be the one to interrupt that couple's snog session. Even at a glance there was something pure about them, something that screamed soul mates and it was wrong to break such a magically reunion. Draco mumbled to himself as he bought four cups of tea, he was becoming a romantic another thing to blame on his Gryffindor print.

There were two sets of red hair when he returned. The seat that had been saved for him was occupied by the male red head. He was laughing and had his arm slug around an uncomfortable Hermione. The couple across were glaring daggers but were politely talking through pursed lips. It looked like it was up to him to get rid of trouble.

"Awh the King has returned,"

He had never known Weasley's eye color until then. He had a lovely shade of blue twinkling eyes, however right now they were screwed up and looked ready to kill. The ugly shade of purple flared across the boy's face that was most unflattering with his hair. He moved his arm down to lace his hand with Hermione's.

"Enough of this Ron. I am not playing a game here. You will not put me in the middle of this," she ripped her hand from him with the same venom that colored her tone.

"I'm not playing a game 'Mione. I want things to go back the way they were,"

"Things will never be the same Ron," Ginny spoke up. There was sympathy in her eyes along with heated anger, a look that Harry matched, his being less menacing.

Ron looked between the four of them. His eyes flashing from Harry to Ginny to Draco's and then finally to Hermione's.

"I see what's going on here," he paused dramatically waiting for someone to interrupt him, someone to tell him it wasn't like how it seemed. "I'm being replaced,"

He sounded like a wounded animal his expression matching it keeping his eyes locked on Hermione. Ginny and Harry protested but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Draco knew as well as everyone else did that this would be the moment that Hermione broke down and told him he could never be replaced. That he was her one true love and she'd do anything to get him back. He wanted to intervene to say something to fight Ron off away from her but he couldn't. He would be whatever she needed, and right now she needed support. Right now it was Hermione's response that mattered because she was a strong girl and could decide for herself.

She stole a glance at Draco before drawing herself up to her full height.

"Ron… I can't come back to you like some love sick idiot. I have done that too many times; I've given you too many chances. You have to change… You have to adapt if you want to try at our relationship again," she glanced at Draco again for reassurance he realized. He smiled at her with what he hoped was sincere encouragement.

"Wait for me?" it was a desperate move. At once he knew King Weasel had been setting up all along. He wanted to see her hoping and pinning after him while he cut Draco to forever play the comforting friend. Draco clenched his jaw and balled his fists to hold in any response. This was so hard to sit back and watch this unfold before him. He wanted one of those muggle foam fingers with a giant number one plastered on it and to stand behind Hermione while cheering vigorously for her to make the right choice. He knew she would wait for him though, her nature was too forgiving.

"Did you not hear what I said? You need to focus on healing Ron. I'll be your friend. I'll do anything for us to be friends again… but… I will not sit around and wait for you. I am not that kind of girl anymore," she was hesitant but her voice was firm. The message was clear. Draco's heart soared.

"So you'll dump me for Draco?"

He literally saw Hermione's eye twitch and wanted desperately to laugh out but he catch Harry's eye and lowered his gaze. The five had stood up in the course of the argument Hermione and Ron a foot apart while Harry, Ginny, and Draco stood shoulder to shoulder nearby. He took this moment to take the three steps forward to Hermione's side.

"You guys are already done Weasel. She can date whoever she wants,"

"So you are dating,"

"No one ever said that," he wanted to grab Hermione's hand but he knew that would only turn things against him now. Needless to say he was surprised when she grabbed his hand. He had thought she avoided doing that to stop her from hurting Ron. He saw the look of hurt on the other man's face and felt guilty.

"Ronald. I think it's best if you leave. Our tea is getting cold," she tugged him back to the table and sat down next to him gesturing for Harry and Ginny to do the same. Ginny came over immediately, giving her brother a reproachful look. Harry paused.

There were a few quick words exchanged between them. Ron's face had gone white as a sheet and Harry patted him comfortingly on the back before Ron finally nodded and walked off.

Things returned to the normal pattern after a few minutes of the group quietly sipping tea. Ginny was laughing and telling some heart filled joke while Harry sat enraptured and Hermione chuckled lightly occasionally. Draco could feel his body giving the appropriate responses but his mind was elsewhere.

An hour or so later Hermione stretched and stood up with goodbyes to her friends towing Draco along behind her. She wasted no timing in bringing Draco's troubles to face them.

"Okay listen… I am not using you,"

"Yes you are," he couldn't help but laugh at her defense. Did she think he was stupid?

"No I'm not. I'm sorry but he really does have no right to know who I'm dating anyways. I'm not trying to make him jealous. I don't want to hurt him but at the same time I know he needs to realize that I'm not always going to be there,"

"So you showed him that by holding my hand in front of him. Something you avoided a week ago scared to hurt him but did today willingly. That sounds like being used to me. What else could it possibly be? You are just going to wind up back with him in the end. Why make him wait and hurt his feelings?"

"Do you honestly care about Ron's feelings?"

"Right now… yes,"

"You never cease to amaze me Draco Malfoy… I won't wind up with him again. I can't. I have so much… freedom now… I'm sorry… I did sort of use you to make a point… but at the same time I did just want to hold your hand," she extended her hand out in offering a weak smile splayed on her lips.

His heart tugged in his chest and he automatically took a step closer to her. He took her hand in his and lightly squeezed it, loving the feeling of the delicious burning feeling that crawled up his arm. And as much as he wanted to be mad at her for that he found that he couldn't. That Gryffindor print would be the death of him.

* * *

**A/N: **Again thanks to all of my reviewer's I really love getting feedback. I hope you all find this story enjoyable. It's progressing nicely in my opinion and I know exactly where I'm going with it. I hope you hear back about this chapter.


	9. Halloween Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Halloween Part I**

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._

It was Halloween. The moon was full and bright and it glittered over the lake. The forest teemed with magically creatures stirring restlessly. The air itself danced with mischief. This was truly a magic holiday. A holiday were the Secrecy Stature was lifted one night out of every year. A wonderful night of magically freedom in so many ways for he had decided that he would flat out tell Hermione tonight of his true feelings.

He took in a deep breath, the magic in the air filling his lungs fully. Give me strength and courage to accomplish my goal, he half prayed to himself. Great he was naming Gryffindor qualities he wanted to scoff at himself but stopped. Those weren't necessarily bad traits. He had been practicing them for a while now… and the other Gryffindor's had certainly stopped treating him like garbage. He was sure that was Hermione's doing though. In a way the house had adopted him even in classes that were combined with Gryffindor he was always seated with them.

The first to accept him outside of Hermione, Harry, and Ginny was Dean Thomas.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"_So you think you can just suck up to Hermione and expect the rest of us to forgive you?"_

"_No,"_

_There was a long silence between them while the other Gryffindor muggle born seized him up and down. He squinted his eyes and Draco and turned pointedly away from him. It was double potions today and Slytherin and Gryffindor's were together. A fairly awkward situation for Draco seeing as Hermione had decided to partner up with Ginny today and Harry was already sitting next to Ron when he walked in. Sitting with the Slytherin's was not an option. He had taken the first available seat next to Dean that was somewhat close to Hermione. _

"_Making friends with all the Mudbloods I see Draco," the snide remark from Pansy was expected but it still caused Draco's face to flush an angry red. Her seat was opposite in the room but still her voice could be heard of the gentle scribbles of quills and the flipping of the pages. Slughorn had decided to go back into the storage room to collect a few supplies leaving light conversation open to the room._

"_I told you to never use that word again," he hissed. Anger bubbled into him. The first words that arrogant girl had said to him in weeks and she chose to further the argument? He was seeing red and gripped his wand tightly. He saw Dean stir next to him in anger as well but he shot him a glance. _

"_Don't let her get to you. She's just a jealous bitch," he told Dean assuredly and patted his shoulder. He returned his attention back to the open book that lay on the desk before him._

"_Careful Drakey. People might think you have turned into a blood traitor… oh wait… you are,"_

_His wand was out and pointing across the room at her, red sparks showering out of the tip uncontrollably. His hand shook and he had a hard time breathing correctly. __**Calm down**__, he yelled at himself. He shouldn't let Pansy's remark get to him. He took a deep breath his wand lowered a mere inch._

_He noticed then that the entire class was eyeing him, waiting for his next move. _

"_Hahaha. Well Pansy it shows how little you know of this world. I can be friendly with a person. I told you before I don't give a shit about blood status anymore. As it happens it looks like you still do. I'm sure that'll take you far in life and you'll make a great Trophy Wife to someone out in the world," he pocketed his wand in one smooth motion and leaned back in his chair. _

"_STUPEFY," Pansy shrieked standing up in rage. _

"_PROTEGO," Dean yelled. The spell deflected and pounced loudly into the wall. _

"_That is __**ENOUGH**__," yelled Slughorn emerging conveniently out of the store room. "10 points from both Houses. Mr. Thomas, Miss. Parkinson. Detention," _

"_Professor," Draco called out timidly. _

"_What Mr. Malfoy?"_

_Dean shot him a look that silenced what he would have said to the Professor._

"_Never mind… I figured it out…" he looked back down at his textbook that described the potion they were working on._

"_Thanks… Thomas,"_

"_Don't worry about it Malfoy. If you really hadn't changed you wouldn't have said those things, you don't deserve a detention with that bitch. Besides if you took the detention you'd wind up killing her,"_

_The both shared a quiet laugh with each other. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and beamed at them._

()()()()()()()()()()()

That had been two weeks ago and ever since then the Gryffindor's had practically adopted him into their house. He still wasn't allowed to the common room with them but he didn't mind that at all. He didn't want to bump into Ron anymore than he had to.

Ron was slowly becoming a sight often seen in Draco's life. The sly weasel was living up to Draco's bestowed nickname for him. Often times turning up beside Hermione when Draco was absent but leaving hurriedly whenever he appeared. It bugged him but Draco wasn't about to tell Hermione to stop talking to him. However much pain the stupid red head caused her he also caused her happiness. The low twinkle in her eye was hinting enough for him to read. That was something that Draco would never ask Hermione to give up for him, besides it wasn't like he had the right to ask something out of her like that anyways.

A loud bang came from the door and interrupted his thoughts. Fang boomed into a loud barking session. Hagrid should be at the castle right now with the rest of the staff preparing for the feast. Grumbling he sat up and strode to the door. No doubt it'd be someone looking for the half giant. He opened the door with a dramatic sigh escaping his lips.

"Look he's already up at the castle-" he cut himself off.

There stood Hermione in a dazzling periwinkle blue dress. It hugged her figure like it was her second skin falling loosely around her waist and just past her knee. The patterns on her dress swirled and glittered reminding him of the night sky. Her shoulders were exposed to the night hair and her hair was curled elegantly and was swept out of her face. The look together made her look like a goddess of the night. She was exquisitely breath taking.

"How do I look?" she teased and let herself into the cabin. For the month that Draco had been staying here he had gotten used to the coming and goes of people barging in and making themselves at home. He had been angry about that naturally but soon he found that he liked the company. He was about to respond to her but no words would come to him it had to have been the fact that Hermione looked like an angel. The look on her expectant face was enough to know that she was waiting for a response.

"You look stunning as always Herms," he grinned. A small blush emerged on her cheeks and she looked down shyly.

"Thanks. I'm a bit nervous,"

He arched an eye brow in response waiting for her to explain her emotions to him. It was at times like these he felt like her living walking diary but he didn't complain. He liked that she confided in him.

"I've got a date," she said simply looking down at her dazzling shoes. They were silvery grey that laced up her legs stopping short half way up her thigh. It was something that he would have never noticed had she not drawn his gaze to it.

"With who?" he couldn't keep the hurt out of his tone and turned to busy himself with pulling on his cloak and finding his shoes. As long as it wasn't Ron he could contain himself for the most part.

"You know him," she teased lightly.

"I'm not in the mood for guessing games Herms. Who is it?"

She sighed dramatically a trait she had picked up from him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She noticed and threw her hand to her forehead before gracefully dropping herself to a chair next to his bed. The dress on her leg hiked up a bit exposing more of her tanned skin. He swallowed. Now was not the time to be thinking of Hermione like that. She let out a throaty purring laugh and he felt his knees go weak.

"I guess you'll just have to find out Drake," again with that tone. He wanted to growl and force her to tell him but he shrugged it off. She was just as stubborn as he was when it came to the test of wills. Besides, if he got close enough to her he might be tempted to do something rash… like kiss her.

He straightened himself after pulling on his shoe leisurely and strode to stand before her. The fire light danced off her skin gently and caught the twinkling dress. It was time to hid behind suggestive jokes for defense, to hid behind so she wouldn't see past his façade.

"Well whoever you date is should definitely see you by fire light," he smiled and offered his hand to her. She paused a moment. A look of confliction flittered across her face before she gingerly accepted the hand before her.

With a final good bye to Fang for the night the two teens strode in the dark to the lit castle.

The magic in the air was practically tangible as the teens laughed as they walked with each other.

"Come on Draco! Just one dance," she spun elegantly in the grass her hair flying in all directions catching the moonlight.

"We'll be late for dinner," he protested. _Stay rational_, he warned himself. "It isn't polite to keep your date waiting," he reminded her.

"Oh just one dance won't kill you," she strode forward grapping his hand and pulling him forward with her.

She spun into his chest and grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. The silky fabric felt amazing under his fingers without even meaning to he began to slide his hands up and down her sides. Laughing, she stilled his hands on her hips and turned to face him. Her hands slid up around his neck resting lightly there. He wanted to kiss her more than anything in this moment. This felt right. His hatred had been sharp years ago and it made him see every single detail about her. The hatred though always fogged his vision made things that were clear slightly unclear. With love he saw every single detail with full clarity tonight. The smell of the damp earth that hung to the air, the magic taste in the air, the way Hermione fit so right against him. He would never forget this night.

"We can't exactly dance without music," he protested lamely. He wanted to be selfish, to keep her out here all night and lay out under the stars and moon, but he knew he shouldn't. No matter how much he redeemed himself he would never be worthy.

"Nonsense. Start singing Draco,"

"You are kidding right?"

"No I'm not! Go on sing the Beatles," she winked. One of her hands that rested around his neck slid down and grabbed his, holding it off to the side in a relaxed waltz position. He laughed and twirled her away from him and began to hum the song.

"I guess a hum works," she huffed indulgently. A few moments passed before she sighed.

"You humming doesn't make for great conversation,"

"I can stop," he said softly.

In response she stopped her swaying and rested her head against his chest. Surprised but pleased Draco wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. He would never forget this Halloween.

"I think we've wasted enough time. Let's go," he hated to break the moment but he had to. _She has a date waiting_, he reminded himself firmly. The rest of the way to the castle was quiet but peaceful, both teens enjoying the feeling of the night air.

_Let go of her hand_, the voice in his head told him. He frowned to himself but he knew he should listen. He squeezed her hand lightly before dropping it as they walked into the castle. She cast him a gaze.

"Friends hold hands don't they?" she threw his line that he had used on her. That moment felt like so long ago. He heard the hurt in her voice but chose to ignore it.

"I don't think it's best to walk up to your date holding another boy's hand," he reminded her.

"Draco there is something I have been waiting to tell you," she paused flushing lightly and looking down at her feet again. He took a step closer and pulled up her chin to meet his gaze.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's just me,"

She chuckled but raised her hand to move his palm to caress her cheek. She sighed and leaned into his hand, closing her eyes in content.

"I just am so glad we are friends. You have been the biggest help and it's surprising. I never thought I would be able to get out of a relationship with Ron and be able to be friends again but it's all thanks to you," she kissed the inside of his palm. "You're my best friend," she began to tear up "honestly I don't know what I'd do without you."

He pulled her into a hug as response. He would have told her he thought the same thing, being close and being best friends because it was but he couldn't find the right words. He was scared that he might say too much, step out of the bounds of friendship. That was something he didn't want to risk at the moment. A chance his heart wasn't willing to take. She had a date waiting for her. He took a deep breath her hair tickling his nose before holding her back at an arm's length. He patted her on the head affectionately.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving,"

She nodded and they merged into the crowded Great Hall. He watched as her eyes dully sparkled as a boy strode towards them. He was relieved that they didn't light up like they did when they first saw him but there was still that dazzling sparkle. He gazed at the boy coming to them and felt a pang in his heart. His first friend that he had made on his own had betrayed him. The worst part was that Dean Thomas had no idea.

He watched as he bowed lowly to Hermione and kissed her hand. A gesture he thought she'd appreciate because of Viktor Krum no doubt. He saw her cheeks blaze red and heard her chuckle at something Dean said. His stomach rolled as he followed them to the table. Sitting down next to Hermione so she was in between Dean and him he sighed and glanced to his right.

"Hey Draco you look glum," Harry stated. Those green eyes danced with mischief, a look that he had inherited from his father no doubt. Ginny's head popped around him and she smiled at Draco.

"I wonder why Harry," Ginny's tone feigned innocents but her eyes held knowledge.

"Hmmm I think it would be girl problems," Harry pointed out.

"Shut up," Draco snapped hurriedly looking over his shoulder to check to see if Hermione had heard. Luckily she was wrapped in conversation with Dean. He felt jealousy rip at his stomach but reminded himself she was just following the advice he had given her. He turned back to Harry's scrutinizing gaze.

"You are too obvious," Ginny laughed.

Draco glared at his empty golden plate. Ginny had figured it out then? Or had Harry told her? Not that that even mattered.

"Sod off," he growled choosing to ignore them and study his plate with fascination.

"Aren't you going to fight for her?" she asked.

"No,"

"Don't you love her?" Ginny Weasley was not someone to lie to. He swallowed before answering hoping that Hermione was still wrapped into her conversation.

"Yes," he whispered.

"So then fight for her,"

"It's not that simple! I swore to myself not to be selfish anymore, that I would sit on the side lines and let her be happy. That I could be content with just being her friend as long as it meant being in her life,"

Ginny's eyes pierced his for several long moments before Harry coughed awkwardly.

"I told you he wasn't screwing around Gin," he said softly to his girlfriend.

"Who isn't screwing around?" Dean's voice bounced over to them and Draco couldn't bring himself to look at him. He glared at the table in front of him, his eyes never leaving the plate before him. As if he willed it a loud clap was heard from the front of the Hall and found appeared before their eyes. They had ignored that headmistress's speech and talked to one another. Perfect excuse to ignore his friends question but he found himself unable to eat. Not even fifteen minutes ago he was having the best night of his life. He growled to himself and pushed some peas around his plate mercilessly. Stabbing them slowly watching the juices run out of them and watching their form deflate with sick enjoyment. At least the vegetables were suffering on the outside as much as he was on the inside. Merlin there was something wrong with him.

A hand reached over and placed it over his calming his furious pursuit of the small round vegetable. Hermione's hand.

He glanced up at her his eyes questioning.

"I thought you were starving," she stated simply her eyes piercing his. Why did she have to look at him that way? "I heard everything," she added quietly for his ears only. She wasn't the brightest witch of the age for nothing. Draco nodded and stood up.

"Enjoy your date," he said to her unable to look at her any more. "See you guys later," he addressed to the rest of them. He left the Great Hall and as soon as the doors closed behind him dashed outside to the open air.

* * *

**A/N:** By far my longest chapter :D. I hope you all enjoyed this one. It looks like Draco is jealous bum bum bum. The story is almost over sadly. A few more chapters and this great adventure will come to a close. I love all of my reviewers and people who have enjoyed this story. I'm trying to finish it before the weather gets super nice and I won't ever update frequently. I hope to hear everyone's opinion.


	10. Halloween Part II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Halloween Part II**

_**_ _You never lose by loving. You always lose by __holding__ back **_

Why didn't he see it? How could he have been so stupid? The cool Halloween air rushed into his lungs. He felt a charge he hadn't ever felt before. He felt like if he screamed he would breathe fire, maybe he should. Maybe then the flames would consume him and he could forget his embarrassment.

"_I've got a date," she said simply looking down at her dazzling shoes. They were silvery grey that laced up her legs stopping short half way up her thigh. It was something that he would have never noticed had she not drawn his gaze to it. _

"_With who?" he couldn't keep the hurt out of his tone and turned to busy himself with pulling on his cloak and finding his shoes. As long as it wasn't Ron he could contain himself for the most part. _

"_You know him," she teased lightly._

"_I'm not in the mood for guessing games Herms. Who is it?"_

He should have known. Dean, it was so obvious now.

"_Well whoever you date is should definitely see you by fire light," he smiled and offered his hand to her. She paused a moment. A look of confliction flittered across her face before she gingerly accepted the hand before her. _

He had been obvious. He wasn't hiding anything from her. He just wasn't going to say it out loud. Damn Ginny, she had probably set that all up.

"_Aren't you going to fight for her?" she asked._

"_No,"_

"_Don't you love her?" Ginny Weasley was not someone to lie to. He swallowed before answering hoping that Hermione was still wrapped into her conversation._

"_Yes," he whispered._

"_So then fight for her,"_

"_It's not that simple! I swore to myself not to be selfish anymore, that I would sit on the side lines and let her be happy. That I could be content with just being her friend as long as it meant being in her life,"_

What had made him confess to Harry's girlfriend in the Great Hall? Anyone could have heard him and the one person he didn't want to hear had. For obvious reasons… seeing as she was sitting right next to him! Merlin, he was rock headed. And Ginny! Ugh she had probably had some signal so Hermione would listen. He couldn't be all mad at her though. It was something he had been toying about telling her. Besides, he wasn't hiding it from her. He just refused to say it out loud. Saying it out loud would mean facing rejection.

"_I just am so glad we are friends. You have been the biggest help and it's surprising. I never thought I would be able to get out of a relationship with Ron and be able to be friends again but it's all thanks to you," she kissed the inside of his palm. "You're my best friend," she began to tear up "honestly I don't know what I'd do without you."_

He should have told her then. He should have bore his soul out to her. He could have saved some grace then. Instead what did he do? He chickened out. He didn't follow his heart. His heart that was stamped by the Gryffindor's, their mark forever engraved into his soul. Why was it there? He couldn't gain courage by it. He sat there marveling that he admired them, inspired to change his ways but when it came down to it he decided that waiting it out would be the best course of action. The best he could do was that stupid promise he had made to himself. Being her friend, being friends with other House members it had made him see. Opened his eyes to the world, he wasn't a bad person. His past was a mistake but he couldn't be blamed for being brought into it. After given the chance to redeem himself he would do everything he could.

Only he had failed. How could he have just walked out on Hermione like that? She was expecting him to support her on her date even if she hadn't said that out loud he knew it was true. She was following his advice and she wanted to know if he approved. That was why she had swung by to pick him up. She was his best friend and he was hers. Months of constant time spent together like that one time they had gotten caught playing hooky from Muggle Studies…

()()()()()

"_You'll never catch me alive Malfoy!" her laughter was a shriek as she zoomed through the air above him. He could hear the underlining terror that threatened to escape from her voice but she kept it in check. _

"_Don't you dare hurt yourself on MY broom! I won't be responsible of this,"_

"_What's wrong? Can't beat me on the dinky school broom?"_

"_Psht. I'm a better flier no matter what I'm riding,"_

_She laughed in response and flattened herself along his broom sky rocketing upwards into the clear air. Her bushy hair whipped around her air venomously as if it were made of medusa's snake nest. Her eyes were bright with fear and mischief._

_He knew she was scared of flying but here she was trying to do something she knew he enjoyed. He wanted to curse her for taking off like that. He had just been playing Quidditch by himself, enjoying the feeling of the air against his skin and soaring through the skies and then she had come along and beckoned him to the ground. He couldn't exactly ignore her. He never could. Having landed he leaned his broom on a nearby tree and without warning Hermione acio'd it to herself and took to the air. _

"_I'll ask you again. Politely this time. Get YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I HAVE TO COME UP THERE AND GET YOU!"_

_Her laughter was the only answer back to him. She kept going higher and higher, as if her goal was to graze the clouds and kiss the sun itself. He felt his panic start to sink in. _

"_Acio, Hermione?" he wasn't sure if humans could be summoned but he just wanted her safe and out of the sky. He wasn't as skilled as magic as Dumbledore was. If she fell…_

_Her shriek was in terror now as her body came zooming to him at full force. He jumped up catching her perfectly and cushioned their rough fall back to the hard earth. Using himself as a shield and clutching her tightly to his body._

"_God you idiot I was fine!" she pushed against his chest roughly and righted herself up. Her cheeks were blazing red. _

"_Shouldn't you be asking your hero if he is okay?" he snapped. She eyed him over quickly, so quickly it seemed as if she were just rolling her eyes at him. _

"_Why should I? Acio'ing me as if I were so possession!"_

"_You hate FLYING! How in Merlin's name were you going to be okay? What if the wind caught your broom that high up and you fell? You aren't as experienced with flying, you could have gotten hurt! I wasn't about to watch that!"_

"_oh…"_

"_Yeah Ohhh. Come on Herms. What happened to being the brightest witch of your age?"_

_She let out a light chuckle._

"_If you've taught me anything lately it was to be spontaneous and to loosen up a bit,"_

_He knew she was right. They had had that effect on each other constant learning and testing and growing as people each picking up traits from each other. _

"_Doesn't mean you should be stupid about it," he snapped. He was surprised she didn't blow up and hex him to death. After all, one does not insult Hermione Granger's intelligence and get away unscathed. To his relief and surprise she erupted into laughter._

_He placed his palm on her forehead._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Who are you and what have you done with my Herms?" he bit out harshly but let a small smile grace his lips to show he was kidding. At least a little bit. _

"_OY! You there!" it was Madame Hooch. She had probably seen Hermione flying. See unlike Hermione, Draco had been sticking low behind the stands. He was ditching class after all and one had to be smart about how you avoid getting caught. _

"_RUN!" Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand leading him down the path from the pitch to the field. _

_His legs were unable to move for a moment. He was in awed shock at the girl before him. She was running away from a TEACHER? She was running away from punishment and her rules that she so revered. This was very un-Hermione like._

"_What have you done with Granger?" he laughed as he followed her lead down the path and into the forest._

"_She's stuffed under a rock back at the pitch. Don't worry. She'll be mortified that she ditched class to go check on Draco Malfoy and then ran off into the woods with him," she was breathless from running and laughter bubbled out of her now._

"_I think if we double back we can cut through Hagrid's hut and make it back up to the castle for our next class," she suggested still pulling him along. Draco started humming swinging their interlocked hands exaggeratedly. _

"_As long as I get to hold your hand," he whispered into her ear. Enjoying the blush that crept into her face and how she shrugged as if it was no big deal. They were both grinning from ear to ear. _

()()()()()()

He didn't want to be alone.

The cold waters of the lake were seeping through his shoes. He jumped back surprised. He hadn't been aware of his surroundings getting lost in his memories. He was so stupid. He needed to apologize. He had no right to act like that and storm out on her. She had to have known his feelings all along. She was sparing him. Giving him the chance he had asked for. She was letting him be her friend.

"_I just am so glad we are friends. You have been the biggest help and it's surprising. I never thought I would be able to get out of a relationship with Ron and be able to be friends again but it's all thanks to you," she kissed the inside of his palm. "You're my best friend," she began to tear up "honestly I don't know what I'd do without you."_

He wanted more than that. He couldn't deny it now. He could barely stand to see her with Ronald Weasley who was (at the surface at least) made for her. How was he supposed to watch as she dated his friend? His friend that he made on his own since this crazy life style had begun. A duel! That would end things between the two of them and then he could rightfully tell Hermione how he felt, but no. No, he couldn't blame Dean. He couldn't blame anyone. He should have heeded his Gryffindor print. He should have told her how he truly felt when she said that to him. He wanted someone to help him.

A cold wind blew across the lake. It swirled and rippled across the once calm lake. The wind grew fiercer, stronger. If he squinted his eyes he could see the water pick up with the wind, it seemed to want to take a form but it was unable too. He heard the wind sigh.

"Draco…"

Could he respond to that? His legs rooted him to the spot even though he wanted to take several steps back and retreat back to the comfort of Hagrid's cabin. That ghostly whisper sounded familiar. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. The water at his feet slapped against him harder, grabbing and tugging at him as if it wanted him to stay put.

He had encountered ghosts in Hogwarts, and Peeves and the Baron were about as bad as it got. This 'ghost' however, couldn't take a shape he could see. The 'ghost' was familiar. He had heard that voice before… and it knew his name.

"What do you want?" he shouted angrily to the wind where it danced along the surface of the lake. He watched as the breeze stirred it closer. The closer it came to the edge of the lake the more the figure grew. Water forming its body and the pale moon reflected off of it.

"Draco… Don't,"

"Don't what?" he should have been scared but all he felt now was anger. He dared this 'ghost' to finish what he thought it wanted to say.

"Lose… her,"

He wanted to yell at this water figure. Yell and scream and cuss and cry. He wanted answers. He wanted to know what was going on. But he knew he would never get them. For it was Halloween night, anything was possible and unimaginable magic could take place.

And as that thought left his mind, as his thoughts resolved and his heart cleared, the water figure dropped with a loud splash. Returning to the form of water as it rippled across the lake. He thought he saw the faint hint of a smile on his former Professor's face and he remembered what Harry had once told him. Dumbledore would always be there for students who needed him.

**A/N: **Even Dumbledore wants them together. Come on people :). Some reviews would be nice :) I hope this was enjoyed. Let me know how I did please? I had this story going by the hour practically but I jumped ahead obviously. Sorry if that confused anyone?


	11. Halloween Part III: Lioness Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Halloween Part III: Lioness Eyes **

His legs felt numb and his lungs began to burn. His breath constricted as he desperately sucked oxygen from the air. He felt like a flabbergasted fish, dying to get its last breath. His mind was reeling from his experience at the lake. His mouth dry as the air deprived him of his mouths moisture. He felt a sting in his side that made him lose balance for a moment. He paused in his furious run. He bent over his hands resting against his knees as he allowed his breath to catch. The wind pushed against his back and tugged at his clothes urging him forward towards the castle.

"Calm down old man," he growled. The wind's only reply was to pick up even more. He was close now. The main doors in clear sight, but he knew he couldn't be seen. He had to talk to her alone.

A plan started to formulate in his head, but no that couldn't work. Another plan popped up and excitedly he started forward, but no that wouldn't work either. He couldn't exactly pull her away from her date after leaving so abruptly. He couldn't sneak into the Gryffindor common room and get her to talk to him either.

Maybe after the feast let out he could follow her and leave her a symbol of some sort to meet at the Library. He racked his brain for some idea, some clue that would be obvious but not obvious that anyone would follow her. He first needed to figure out how she would find this hint.

Sighing in frustration he sat on the steps outside the hall. He would just have to wait until the feast was over. It didn't take long. The night had grown late, and he had been late coming to the feast to begin with. Soon the Hallway was swarming with students as they made their way to their perspective places.

Hermione was easy to spot in the crowd. Although everyone had dressed up for the occasion black robes were donned over the clothing as many exited the hall. Hermione's blue dress stood out just as much as she did. The eye naturally went to her. She was like a shooting star in the night sky. If he blinked he might have lost her. _Make your wish Draco_, he heard the gentle wind call from outside.

He followed as she moved down the hall her arm loosely locked with Dean's. Draco would have shouted out but that would have drawn too much unwanted attention. He didn't care if people saw him acting rash, but he'd rather clear things up with Dean in private. He sighed as he pushed through the thinning crowd, watching Hermione's retreating back and how she almost seemed to be leaning _away_ from Dean. He quickened his pace so he was almost directly behind them.

He was within hearing range of them now, but the only voices that sounded were the ones that came from other students. Dean was leading her away from them, but he wasn't heading to the Gryffindor common room. He was walking down a ways taking a back routine somewhere.

"Listen. I'm sorry I kept you from going to check on Draco, but we are on a date," the Gryffindor male seemed displeased when Hermione gave no response.

"I mean it's not fair for you to have to run after him. He didn't seem upset."

"No he didn't… he seemed tortured."

"Oh don't be melodramatic. I'm sure he's fine," Dean draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. Draco could barely hear the blood in his ears was roaring. Hermione shoved him off; it would have seemed rough only a small smile grazed her lips. At least she wasn't letting him pull moves on her. Draco calmed himself a little with a deep breath; he needed to stay out of sight.

"Look Dean. I know you and Draco are friends so you should know something. He loves me."

Dean erupted into manic laughter.

"I had no idea you were a joker Hermione. No wonder the Weasley's love you so."

"I wasn't kidding," she snapped. If Draco had been on the receiving end of that harsh tone his life would have been at stake. "Draco loves me. Everyone knows it. How could you not see it?"

"What do you mean see it? Blamey Granger, are you serious?"

"Yes," she said icily answering only the later part of his question. Draco studied the back of her frame for a moment, noticing the fate lines of pink scars across the back of her neck, before he jumped behind a statue. The couple had stopped walking and he wanted to hear the rest of this conversation before he made any move. It was best to see what lie ahead then to walk in blindly.

"Then why didn't he tell me paws off?"

"We aren't dating," she said simply. "He knows he has no right to say who my friends are and aren't."

"So I am just a friend?" the disappointment in Dean's voice was noticeable.

"I'm sorry Dean," he could hear the tenderness in her voice. "I can't drag you into this mess as well even though I sort of started too. I must apologize."

There was a brief silence before he heard Dean sigh.

"Don't be sorry. It was worth it seeing you in that dress," Dean had better stop being so bold or Draco might lose his cool and blow his cover by sending a hex at him. He peeked around the corner and watched as Hermione punched him lightly in the arm. No reason to worry. She saw him strictly as a friend.

"What did you mean drag me into this though?" he questioned rubbing his arm as if it hurt a little.

"A long story," she replied. She looked uncomfortable and edgy like she wanted to leave.

"Look just explain this to me, answer one question for me and then you can go find Draco," it was an offer only a Gryffindor would strike. It took courage to stand up to a girl who could out duel you in magic, especially when she looked dressed to kill. She sighed and ran a hand along her face, rubbing her temples as if they were sore.

"Fine."

Hermione didn't say anything for a long moment. Her eyes were lost into space and she looked like she was struggling to find the right words. Dean patiently sat down across the floor as she leaned up against the wall.

"Promise that you won't say a word to anyone?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll give you the back ground information first."

And that was all it took for the trusting girl to launch into a full on vent.

"He's been my best friend since the beginning of this school year basically the second me and Ron broke up. He was slowly becoming friends with Harry, but I didn't know it. Harry still won't tell me why they are friends… anyways. After we were paired for lab partners I guess Pansy Parkinson gave him a really hard time about something. Harry was interested in it and went and spied on him. Harry said that Pansy called me a Mudblood and Draco blew up on her in front of all the Slytherins which is why none of them will even look at him now. Then he started living at Hagrid's and he's just been so sweet since then…" she trailed off knowing that she was getting off track.

"Right," Dean said in a bored tone as if all this information wasn't new. He nodded in encouragement for her to continue.

"Well we've just been hanging out lately. It's little things really. Like when he holds my hand…"

"He holds your hand?"

"Yeah all the time. Isn't that something friends do?" she laughed as if he was asking some stupid question. She knew that wasn't the truth but she didn't care. She held his hand regularly it felt right to him so it must have been the same with her for her to defend it.

"Well if you were scared or something I guess it'd be okay."

"I was scared," she said quietly.

"What could you possibly be scared of?" he chuckled lightly. It was an insult to call a Gryffindor a coward but he wasn't questioning that. He was wondering what could scare her. She was the fiercest and bravest of the lions. It wasn't every day that one admitted to this fear. But sometimes admitting a weakness was a strength in itself.

"I was scared that I was making a mistake. That I had alienated myself from Ron and I could never be with anyone again. I was scared that Harry would forget me because he had Ginny to be with now. I was so scared that I wouldn't know what to do. I still am scared, but it's not as much now. See, Draco is my best friend. I don't know what I would do without him," she grinned at Dean, "which is why I don't want to see him get hurt. You got me Dean? No more moves on me. You're his friend. The first one to accept him besides Harry, Ginny and myself and I remember when he was so excited about telling me about how great you guys were getting along. I'm sorry. I didn't even think that it would upset him, I thought I was just following his advice…"

Dean laughed again but this time it was soft and gentle. He stood up from his spot against the wall and walked over to Hermione.

"So now for your question if you want."

"I've already asked two."

"It's only fair if you ask what you want to really know."

Dean paused a moment putting his hand to his chin and stroking it. He grinned widely, almost evilly. He mocked mulling over his thoughts a moment longer.

"Do you love him?" he whispered quietly but thankfully just loud enough to echo down the hall to Draco's hiding spot. Draco whipped his head back around and leaned against the armor. He didn't want to know. _IDIOT LOOK_, his mind screamed and he forced himself to peak back around the corner. But Hermione made no response. She just looked at her feet a light smile gazing her face.

"Well kid. Good luck," he patted her on the head before he walked off down the hall. "And don't stay out too late," he called over his shoulder.

She watched him go silently for a moment before turning around and running. Draco was surprised to find that she was rather fast. She dashed right past him without so much of a second glance. It wasn't until she was down the hall that he heard her singing a song off key of course. Her voice echoed down the hallway and bounced back to him.

"I wanna hold your hannndddd."

He counted to ten before he dashed after her. He followed her out into the starry night and further still until she reached the lake's edge. She laughed and spun in the air as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"You knew I heard," he said when he was standing a few feet away.

"Of course I knew," she smiled at him giving him the impression that there was more than one meaning to her statement. Her eyes looked at him expectantly, waiting. She sighed and took off her shoes and tossed them into the grass away from the lake. The ribbons streamed and caught the night air, giving off the impression of a comet soaring through the sky, or a shooting star.

He sighed too and looked out to the calm lake. Not even a gentle breeze was present anymore. He was truly on his own.

It struck him then. He was on his own. He had to make things happen for him, he couldn't stand there wishing for something and never do anything about it. He had to take action if he wanted something. Although it didn't hurt if there was a little luck involved… just like wishing upon a falling star. It was a wish to be voiced out, to be known, a goal to strive for.

He laid down at the lake's edge and looked up into the beautiful night sky, the only thing that surpassed it was the witch that was now skipping rocks along the water's edge.

"Hermione," he said calmly turning her attention to him. Those brown eyes met his, and for a moment he was reminded of a lioness stalking her prey, watching, waiting for its moment. It was something he had picked up on being around her, that was that her eyes and their ability to tell you everything that was going on. They would tell you her inner torture, her happiness, anything you wanted to know. That was what he found in her eyes. He found himself. Those wild untamed eyes, a mystery to the world but not to him because he knew those eyes. Those were a lioness's eyes. He could see the gentle plea, it wasn't like the plea that had been in her eyes when his aunt had tortured her, but all the same it bothered him. He didn't like seeing her pleading, not if he could help it.

"I love you."

Finally it was said out loud. It was what she needed but wouldn't ask for. It was what she knew but wanted to hear.

"I know," she smiled and sat down next to him. Taking his hand into her own and squeezing it she laid down beside him, clutching their interlocked hands to her chest.

"Feel that?" she asked. For a moment he had no idea what she meant but she quirked an eye brow in a way that was all too familiar and it suggested that he take a moment to figure things out. He paused. He blushed. His hand was resting and ever so barely grazed against her breast, but he knew that wasn't what she meant. It was the fact that her heart was beating just as ferociously as his. It pounded roughly against his palm and he marveled at the feeling of it. It was as if it was begging for him to caress it in his hands. He nodded in response to her question.

"I know too," he smiled. He wasn't going to make her say it. He knew. There was no reason for her to throw herself on the line. Besides, relationships like this don't just appear out of thin air. They have to be built.

"It has never done that for anyone else," she whispered and even with the cover of night he saw her cheeks darken at the admission.

"Herms it's okay. You don't have to say it," he chuckled as she took a deep breath.

"I want to say it."

"No you don't," he chuckled hoping to show her that he wasn't hurt by that. He had finally said it and that was all that mattered. He smiled contently and pulled her to rest on his chest. "How'd you figure it out?" he asked quietly.

"When you hugged me when I broke up with Ron. I could feel your heart beat… it calmed me down. Plus it isn't like you've been trying to hide it," she grumbled and he could hear the confliction in her voice and she struggled to sit up.

"Dammit Draco let me up," she growled.

"Why and ruin a perfect moment like this?" he teased. He tousled her hair and watched as some curls spilled from the hold she had imprisoned them in with bobby pins and clips.

"Draco I-"

He pressed a finger firmly to her lips.

"No. Don't say it unless you mean it. I'm not trying to get anywhere with this Herms. I just wanted to get the courage to tell you. I did. Besides don't forget, I'm completely happy holding your hand," he held up their interlocked fingers to press against her lips. He kissed her palm. The first time his lips had ever touched her body anywhere. The symbolism was not missed by either teen as their cheeks darkened.

"I love you Hermione. You're my best friend and I love you with every fiber in my being. You changed me. You were like that shooting star" he whispered contently pulling her back into his chest and leaning back to the ground pointing out a falling star appearing just in time to make his point, "if I had looked a second later I would have missed it," he knew he sounded ridiculous and started laughing Hermione joined in weakly. "I mean it though. All of it. I'm sorry but I still can't even say everything that I feel, but I love you," he loved the way it sounded when he said it to her. The soft grass began to whistle in with the wind. The lake stirred at their feet.

"I know… me too," she whispered. He would have scolded her but she didn't out right say it. He sighed contently and looked down to notice that she was crying softly against his chest.

"What? Why are you crying?" he asked startled and sat himself up. "Did I say something to hurt you? Oh god Herms I'm so sorry. I should have realized you weren't ready to hear that with Ron and Dean and everything. Sorry Sorry Sor-"

"Shut up you idiot!" she hissed. "I'm crying because…"

"Because…" he trailed off in a desperate attempt to make her say what she wanted to say.

"Because I'm not good enough for you," she whispered and looked out into the lake. In the distance the clock struck midnight and the vibrating bells seemed to shake everything the water even rippled with its power. The night sky seemed to turn a blood red… or maybe that was just because that was all Draco could see.

* * *

**A/N: **A question for my readers. Would I have to change the rating if I used the "F***" word once in my story? It's not in this chapter obviously and I'd only use it once. Is it like the PG-13 rule where you can use it once? Idk I'm not sure. I won't post again until I know the answer for that one. Either that or I'll just bleep it out :p. Or just not use it sighhh… sorry I just only use cuss words when extremely emotionally and I see Draco being that way since he is always so collected. I was going to make him slip up in the next chapter. :P. I hope this chapter was enjoyed.


	12. Tease

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Tease**

"_Shut up you idiot!" she hissed. "I'm crying because…"_

"_Because…" he trailed off in a desperate attempt to make her say what she wanted to say. _

"_Because I'm not good enough for you," she whispered and looked out into the lake. In the distance the clock struck midnight and the vibrating bells seemed to shake everything the water even rippled with its power. The night sky seemed to turn a blood red… or maybe that was just because that was all Draco could see. _

"What the _hell_ do you mean _you_ aren't good enough?" he had been a gentleman and had never used this word around her. In fact Draco rarely cussed. This was the exception though. He was beyond pissed. Hermione looked at him, her eyes still streaming with tears and fear the emotion behind them. He couldn't even calm himself down for her. He stood up roughly and paced along the lake's edge.

"Are you going to answer me?" he snapped. In the back of his mind he was yelling at himself. Saying he needed to be gentle and find out how she could think such a thing. She was shaking with silent sobs and the moonlight glistened off her tears. The sight of her looking so hurt upset him and he took a deep breath trying to regain some composure. He sighed and sat down opposite of her. His fists were still clenched in rage and made sure to sit himself a few feet from her but he was trying to calm himself. His back faced the lake.

"I …"

"You what? Don't give me these one worded syllables at a time Hermione. Spill it now. All of it," his tone was harsh but he wanted to know the truth. He was angry. No, he was beyond angry. Angry was an understatement for how he felt at the moment.

How in the world did she think she wasn't good enough? She was the best witch here. She had everything going for her. If anything _he_ didn't deserve _her_.

"I am still in love with Ron. I don't deserve to have you being so sweet and patient waiting for me. I feel like I'm betraying you and I don't want to hurt you," she sobbed out quickly.

He relaxed, only the slightest bit. He took in a deep breath to calm himself. He had thought for one moment that she was going to bring blood into this. He would have truly lost his head then.

"It's fine Herms. I don't care about that," he breathed out feeling more relaxed with every passing second. "Honestly I know you still love him. It's only been a little over a month. I wasn't expecting you to be over him yet," he half chuckled.

"You honestly think that that's fair?" she questioned.

"Does that even matter Herms? Come on. You honestly think that before this year that we could have been friends like this? Do you think I would have pressured you into falling madly for me?"

She didn't get a chance to respond as he felt himself talking too fast to give her time to respond.

"Herms… I could never ask you to give me a chance. I don't think this is unfair, I think this is more than I could ever ask for. I'll wait for you. I'll stand beside you. I'll _just_ be your best friend if that's what you want. I just wanted you to know that I love you because if there is any chance that you might love me back I am was willing to take it. And you do love me back. It might not be as much as you love Ron," he stood and walked to kneel down beside her still shaking form. "But that doesn't matter Herms. I will wait for as long as it takes. I'll wait forever if I have to. After everything that has happened to you…" he choked up but caught himself, "after everything that has happened to you with my family, with my role in it I could never ask you to do something that would hurt you. _You are too good for me_. You gave me a chance at friendship when others' would have gladly murdered me. You held my hand because you wanted to. You let me comfort you when you needed it. You might think I gave everything up for you but you are the sole reason I was able to move forward with my life. You are the reason I can do all of this. So don't you ever think that you aren't good enough. You are perfect. You deserve everything that your heart desires and don't you dare say that you don't," he finished fiercely. He was surprised to find that his cheeks were wet. He rubbed angrily at the spilling liquid and put his head down to avoid Hermione's searching gaze.

"Draco…" she whispered softly. He felt her warm hand catch his and she lowered it away from his face.

"Don't you dare pity me either Herms. You have no idea how you're screams have tortured me so…" he trailed off as he looked into her eyes. "It was my fault. I could have done something besides sit there and play dumb. That thought made me sick for months. I could barely eat or sleep. I hated myself. I didn't do anything and you were in pain. All of this. Everything I say or do is for you Herms. It's the least that I can do."

There was a lengthy pause where they both stand across from each other searching one another's expressions. Finally Hermione's face cracked into a weak smile.

"What if I told you to go find a girlfriend that wasn't me," she grinned as she tried to lighten the mood. Draco groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'd do it… as long as you didn't tell me I had to love her," he joked his silver eyes held his gaze with hers for several long moments turning the moment back to being serious.

"And what if I did?" her tone kept the serious part of it but her eyes held laughter.

"You can't ask the impossible from me. My heart is solely yours," he made sure to keep his voice light but he was taking this as a way to show part of his emotions.

"Draco… This is serious," she mumbled the joke dying with her whisper of seriousness.

"I am being serious," he said fiercely. He wasn't going to let her disregard everything he said. He had just told her everything he had kept locked in his soul for a while now. He cupped her face in his palms. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered. He had wanted to do that for ages now and this moment was almost too much to not kiss her. He leaned forward his mouth less than an inch from hers.

"No," she whispered back gently. Her eyes said otherwise but he pulled back. He wasn't about to ignore her verbal wish.

Her eyes were screaming at him to kiss her. To say damn to with what she had just said but he knew he would destroy something between them if he did kiss her after she had said no.

"You shouldn't have asked," she grumbled. Draco shrugged his shoulders and leaned back away from her. "I don't kiss people unless I'm dating them," she mumbled.

"That didn't stop you from kissing me on the cheek that one time. Or kissing my hand earlier," he shot back.

"That's different," she defended.

He knew she was right and smiled weakly in response.

"Are you going to ask me to date you?" there was hope in her voice. Hope that she wanted him to ask her.

"No," he said simply.

"Why not?"

"For everything I said earlier," he growled.

"What if I wanted you to?" her voice was as soft as the wind. He felt his heart pull painfully in his chest and felt himself longing for her.

"I won't ask until you are ready," he said after a few moments. "And don't you dare say you are ready now," he growled as she opened her mouth to say something. He wanted her to be sure she knew what she was getting into.

"Will you say it again?" she questioned as she leaned forward. His heart began to race in his chest as he searched her eyes for a hint.

"Whenever you want me too," he said. She leaned closer, her face blushing a beautiful hue that even a rose would have been shamed.

"Tell me," she whispered faintly into his ear. He felt goose bumps emerging on his arms, and a shiver race down his spine.

"I love you Hermione," he replied just as faintly into her exposed ear. His lip barely grazed the shell of her ear.

He pulled her into a hug then. Hugs were safe. They could wreck a moment or build a moment. This hug was intended to wreck the moment. As much as he wanted to kiss her, she had said no, he couldn't allow himself to be further tempted. He sighed softly and laid back down pulling her with him so that she rested on his chest. Hermione however, did not seem content to let this moment wash away. She leaned up and kissed the bottom of his chin.

Draco froze, his breath catching in his throat. He felt her kiss slowly crawl up his chin just when she was about to kiss his lips she changed course and began kissing his cheeks. She kissed his forehead, and then his nose. She kissed his eyes when he clenched them shut willing himself to lay there without taking an action. She kissed his ear and nibbled on it for a moment before she breathed into his ear.

"I love you Draco. It might not be enough yet, but I do love you," she pulled back so that she was leaning over him. Her eyes met his that looked like the moon pure and whole waiting for her next move.

"It'll always be enough," he whispered. He was in awe. In a utopian state of mind, and his thoughts clouded unable to let him think of how to react but he was focused enough to know that she was there kissing every rational thought away from him and their lips had yet to meet each other. He repressed a growl of impatience and clenched his eyes back shut. He wanted to say more. That he was glad that she could even love him a little bit. A little bit was enough for him, he could live off a little bit of her love for the rest of his life.

"Draco," she demanded. He looked up into her eyes and felt his heart practically stop. He had never had such a close view before. Brown was the most beautiful color, he mused as he lost himself in her eyes. They swirled with mixed browns. Light, almost gold color, on the inside with the slightest hint of red as they darkened the further out they went. He watched with an ethereal fascination as she leaned in, just barely hovering her lips over his. It took every last ounce of restraint he had not to lean up and steal her lips in a kiss. She grinned then and laid back down against his chest.

"Tease," he scolded her lightly. His breath still hitched awkwardly. He stroked her head and glanced up at the stars above them watching as more of her curls escaped it's hold. He almost had them all free. "Next time I might not hold back," he warned.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

"Is this a test?"

"It might be," she laughed.

"To see who caves first or what?"

"We'll just have to find out," he loved the way she said 'we' it felt like she was calling them a couple an item. It felt like he belonged to her and solely her. It felt right.

"I can wait forever," he sighed contently and kissed the top of her forehead. She tilted her face up so that it was close to his again. He swallowed, she laughed.

"We'll see about that."

"Tease," he growled again.


	13. It's Settled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **There is a quick small flash back in this chapter that I just _italics_ for. Hope it won't confuse anyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please :3

**It's Settled**

_**Two Weeks before Christmas Break at the Hogwarts Castle:**_

"You are really obvious mate," Harry's voice cut through Draco's thoughts. Draco sighed and slumped forward over his plate ignoring his friend's searching gaze.

"You should just ask her already. You know she'll say yes," Ginny chipped and taking her seat next to Harry while dumping her bag down on the floor unceremoniously.

"She isn't ready. Case and point," he said pointing discreetly to where Hermione was. She was sitting next to Ron and had her head throne back in laughter. "She still loves your brother," he had to state the obvious just so his sarcasm and the fact that he was unhappy about the situation was clear.

"Do not give my git of a brother time to make a move on her!" Ginny was extremely pushy when it came to this topic. In fact Draco couldn't think of a time when he and Ginny had talked and it didn't involve Hermione.

"Doesn't really matter seeing as she'll be spending Christmas break at your place," Draco tried to conceal his groan but it was only half muffled. He took a deep swig out of his goblet before he took a calming breath and glanced at his two friends.

"So who do you think is going to win? The Cuddly Cannons or the Vixated Vipers?" He said hoping to bring out a change in the topic for once.

"Vipers for sure. The Cannons just lost their seeker this week due to injury," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Vipers in the bag," Ginny said. Her tone was far off though as she stirred the food around her plate without intention of eating it. "Mmmm Harry?"

"Yeah?" Her boyfriend questioned.

"Come out in the hall with me. I gotta ask you something," she said and stood up lazily. She ruffled Draco's hair affectionately knowing that he hated when people touched his hair but she also knew he wouldn't do anything about it. She laughed as he growled at her (a reaction she had been anticipating) and returned his scowling to his plate. Harry patted him on the shoulder comfortingly before joining his girlfriend out the hall way.

All that was left for Draco to do was watch from the corner of his eye as Ronald Billius Weasley flirted with the girl of his dreams. He found his head turning more towards them as he ignored his food and desperately tried not to glare.

"That's why you are obvious," Harry stated.

"That was fast," Draco replied. Tearing his eyes from where Ron had just casually placed his hand over Hermione's to stare at Harry blankly. His friend frowned at his expression.

"Yeah it was. Hey I'm gonna go break them up. Ginny wants to talk to you and Ron in the hall way," he said casually before striding to the hall where his friends where. Harry was a very good mediator, Draco had learned. Despite what he had previously thought of the Boy Who Lived, he was a very smart kid. He just wasn't on the same level as Hermione or Draco. He was perfect at keeping the peace between the Trio. He also knew when to interrupt Ron's attempts at wooing Hermione in front of Draco before he exploded.

"This should be interesting," he mumbled before lazily popping the last piece of toast into his mouth. He stretched and threw his legs over the table before shooting one last glance at the 'couple'. Hermione was looking uneasy and then looked up suddenly to pierce his gaze. He smiled weakly at her and then made his exit.

"You know she half does it because she wants you to make a move," Ginny stated lazily when he came out into the hall. Her back was against the wall and her legs were propped out before her with her arms crossed causally over her chest. She looked like she was trying to set up the typical bad ass pose that was used in movies. Draco found himself grimacing at her statement but quickly turned it into a smirk.

"What do you mean?" he asked hoping that his tone wasn't giving him away.

"You know very well what I bloody mean Malfoy," she snapped. "Don't you dare play stupid with me."

"I'm not playing stupid," he growled back. "And I know she's doing it on purpose. We just got into a row about that," he sighed. He leaned against the opposite wall mimicking her pose. He titled his head back and let it thump against the wall. Half of him wanted to slam it against the wall to feel something to knock some sense into him.

"Have you guys made up yet?" Ginny questioned. It surprised him that he heard concern in her voice but then again he had learned a few months ago to stop doubting people and every possible outcome.

He shook his head sadly.

"I don't know what to say…" he trailed off. Thinking back to a few days ago when he had cornered Hermione after class.

"_This is just some game to you isn't it?" he snapped. He wanted to yell but his voice was deadly calm._

"_A game to me? You're the one that tells me you love me but won't even ask me out properly," she hissed her brown eyes narrowing at him. For a moment he was reminded of the muggle object dynamite._

"_You know why I won't. And you are just proving my point when you go around flirting with Weasel over there," his voice control was slowly ebbing away as his volume began to climb._

"_I can __**flirt**__ with whoever I want with seeing as I'm __**single**__," her volume climbed to match his. _

"_Exactly go flirt with whoever you want to flirt with you __**are**__ single. I don't want to be the one holding you back from your love for the Weasel. Just be sure to leave me out of it."_

"_Fine I will. And I can do much more than flirting," she threatened as she stalked off. He felt his stomach drop at her implications but didn't stop her. _

"_Fine then," he yelled at her retreating back. "Go shag him then," he wished he hadn't added that part of his thoughts into this. _

"_I just might!"_

_He really hoped she wouldn't. _

Ginny snapped him out of his thoughts after he told her about the fight. She was standing before him snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Helllllloooo Earth to Draco," she was obviously enjoying the fact that he wasn't in his normal state of mind.

"So what should I do about this?" he questioned.

"Draco you idiot she's only doing that to get you jealous. She figured you were calm enough not to fall all the way victim to it and ask her out to avoid being jealous. You weren't supposed to push her away," she scolded him once she had his attention back.

"I know I know," he said hitting the back of his head against the wall in time with every syllable. "I don't know how to fix it Gin. I think I might have really goofed this up," he felt liquid threaten to spill from his eyes.

"Just go say you're sorry," Ginny said softly. He nodded his head in reply and sighed. Closing his eyes and leaning back further still as if trying to use gravity to keep his tears in check.

"Ya… I just hope that works."

"It's Hermione. Of course it will," she laughed gently. "But there was a different reason for me calling you out here," she said after a moment.

"What you think that the Cannons really will win it?" he tried to joke. She chuckled lightly before shaking her head.

"No I wanted to know what your Christmas plans are," those trade mark blue eyes bore down into him.

He was floored. He really didn't know what he was doing for Christmas vacation. With his father in Azkaban and his mother missing, he really hadn't planned on going back to the manor any time soon which implied a quiet Christmas here at the castle. Not that he would have gone back home if it had been any different, he didn't really want to deal with the nightmares that would come along with seeing his dining room and living room.

"I don't know. I guess I just figured I'd stay here at the castle," he shrugged trying not to let her see how dazed her question had left him. She cleared her throat bringing his full attention back to her.

"Well then it's settled. You're coming to the Burrow with us for Christmas," her voice left no room for argument but he could feel his reaction before he could think.

"You have got to be kidding me," he laughed.

"No I'm not," she said calmly.

"Your family will devour me alive the second I step thru the door," he grinned at the thought of a bunch of red headed Weasley's throwing a killing curse at him the second he arrived to their er… humble abode.

"Percy won't be there. Charlie doesn't know you. Bill might say something but if you were invited he will keep his tongue. George… is different. Ron will sulk. My father might be peeved but my mother will be fine with it. But the thing is I invited you. You are an official guest. The perks Harry will be there," she blushed "I mean Hermione will be there and you can make sure Ron doesn't do anything." She smirked as if she expected him to be jubilant.

"Ughhhh. Ginnnnyyyy," he whined. It was something Draco normally preferred never to do, all Malfoy's looked at whining with distain, but this was the only way he could show his frustration. "I really doubt you have forgotten this," he pulled up the selves on his left arm showing a faint grey mark, "I am an Ex-Death Eater. I highly doubt your family is going to be that calm."

"Doesn't matter," she firmly stated, "you are my guest. You are coming Draco. No ifs or buts about it. If you get hexed… well Hermione will be there to nurse you back to health," she winked before she stalked down the hall way. "Stay here. I'm going to go break the news to Ron," he didn't miss the wicked gleam that was in her eyes as she said it. "'Mione should be out in a second," she lazily added before disappearing behind the door.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of the cold stone that was pressed against his back and head. He stayed like that for several minutes before he heard the door open and the gentle patter of footsteps coming towards him.

"Herms?" he questioned the approaching body keeping his eyes closed. He knew it was her from her footsteps. He just wanted to hear her voice so he could tell what she was feeling.

"It's Granger to you," she bit out her words cracking like a whip across the empty hall way. Yup, she was still pissed. He sighed.

"Can I apologize?" he asked squeezing his eyes shut with more force.

"You may,"

"Will you forgive me?"

"Depends,"

"On what?" he asked opening his eyes to look at her the first time. The toll of their fight was clear in the dark circles under her eyes and immediately he wished there was something more to say than just sorry. He should never be the one to cause her grief; he should always be the one helping her protecting her. He pushed himself off the wall and took a step towards her before she could respond.

"On if you look at me or not," she whispered. Her eyes cast downwards in guilt. "Look Draco this is partly my fault too. I shouldn't have been trying to entice you with jealousy-"

"It was part of our Halloween pact," he stated cutting her off. He offered her a weak grin. "You were just teasing me," he offered.

"Yeah well you were right. I shouldn't have treated it like that. I did sort of treat it like it was a game," she sighed.

"Wasn't I the one that was supposed to say sorry?"

"I never said it," she grinned at him causing his heart to flutter.

"I'm… sorry I said those things to you. I was … jealous," he bit out the word with disgust before he stole a glance at her.

"So you still love me?" she teased taking a step closer to him.

His heart pounded in his chest as he just nodded meekly. After two months of Hermione's constant teasing Draco was close to cracking. Each time she flirted with him it got harder and harder to resist.

"Are you going to ask me out?" she asked her eyes narrowing slightly as she said it. He looked at the bags under her eyes and then noticed that her hair had lost some of its sheen and her face was paler than normal. Why did he think she looked so happy next to Ron? She was obviously faking it and hadn't been eating. He repressed a growl at himself, again for causing her distress.

"If I say no?" he questioned.

"Then… I don't know. We are right back where we left off," her voice was monotone, enough of a hint that she didn't want him to refuse to ask her yet again.

He sighed.

"You still aren't ready," he said softly taking a few steps forward so that he was finally right in front of her. His hands found there resting spot on her hips and he pulled her ever so slightly closer to him.

"This whole fight should be more than enough hint that I am," she snapped at him. Her eyes sparkled with flames and heated words rested just underneath the surface. He had to tread carefully here to avoid another explosion.

"I want to," he growled, "and I know you want to," she nodded, "but we can't rush this," he grabbed her hand and placed it over his rapidly beating heart. "You feel that?" he asked. Hermione blushed in acknowledgement. "This is strictly yours. It always will be. There is no need to rush into something when you aren't ready just because you 'think' you might feel the same way," he could see the protest on her lips but he cut her off.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered and leaned in. He hovered just above her lips, a gentle tilt in any direction and their lips would have met. He watched as she blushed furiously and felt the hand that was over his heart clench at the fabric of his shirt. This was his test almost every time they had this conversation.

"That isn't fair," she growled at him. He shivered as the hot air she released ghosted over his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Proves my point," he said grinning meeting her eyes with amusement. She took a step back but kept her grip on his shirt her other hand slid up to rest on his neck. He encircled her in his arms and sighed contently.

"Can you really wait forever Draco?" she asked sighing in defeat watching him intently as he nodded and pulled her head so that she was nestled into his neck.

"I won't get jealous anymore. You can flirt with whoever you want or date whoever," he said weakly.

"I want to date you," she sighed.

"It's settled then,"

"What is?" her voice sounded hopeful and he grinned wickedly before he answered.

"I'm going to the Burrow for Christmas," he squeezed her lightly against his chest loving the feeling of her warm body pressed against his.

* * *

**A/N: **A special thanks goes to **sweetdeath66** for being the beta for this chapter. Thank you very much it really helped me with my confidence and everything :). I hope everyone else who has read this story sees it through and know that I'm about half way there (I know I said that a few chapters ago but now it's true I promise). I hope this chapter was enjoyed. Reviews please, I'm getting a few but I'd appreciate more. I'm getting positive feedback and a lot of hits but I want everyone's honest opinion please? It's just to help improve this story and my writing :)


	14. About Damn Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**About Damn Time**

"_Can I kiss you?" he whispered and leaned in. He hovered just above her lips, a gentle tilt in any direction and their lips would have met. He watched as she blushed furiously and felt the hand that was over his heart clench at the fabric of his shirt. This was his test almost every time they had this conversation. _

"_That isn't fair," she growled at him. He shivered as the hot air she released ghosted over his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed._

"_Proves my point," he said grinning meeting her eyes with amusement. She took a step back but kept her grip on his shirt her other hand slid up to rest on his neck. He encircled her in his arms and sighed contently. _

"_Can you really wait forever Draco?" she asked sighing in defeat watching him intently as he nodded and pulled her head so that she was nestled into his neck. _

"_I won't get jealous anymore. You can flirt with whoever you want or date whoever," he said weakly._

"_I want to date you," she sighed._

"_It's settled then,"_

"_What is?" _

"_I'm going to the Burrow for Christmas," he squeezed her lightly against his chest loving the feeling of her warm body pressed against his._

He could tell she was happy with the news but at the same time a small frown pulled at her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't you worried?"

He could lie and say that he didn't care about the Weasley's reactions but in all honesty he was terrified. His father had made any relationship with this family nearly impossible. The exception being Ginny that is, but she hadn't trusted him right away either. He was worried, worried that they would destroy their relationship that they had with Hermione because he was showing up there with obvious affections for her. He knew they would yell and scream and even possibly threaten and he was worried, worried that he would destroy her relationship with the Wizarding family that she loved and saw as her own. He knew he couldn't lie to Hermione though; it would be something that would backfire on him and after having just made up with her he would rather avoid anything that would cause tension between them.

"Yes I am," he said smoothly proud that his voice came out calm and clear. He didn't have to tell her the exact reason why he was worried. He could let her think it was about himself that he was worried about.

She was eyeing him with what looked like admiration.

"You're an idiot," she whispered before she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm not an idiot," he glowered, "I'm merely taking precautionary measures."

"Precautionary measures?" she mocked. "And what would those be?"

"Making sure that git can't steal you away with his flattery and stupid words over Christmas break," he bit his words out harshly showing he was still smarting over the past few days. Although he had promised not to be jealous it was still hard to see her with Ron. Most likely because he was his biggest threat, someone that could take her away and she wouldn't even cast him a backwards glance.

"Draco…"

"I know I know, nothing to worry about," he flashed a smile hoping to disarm her while squeezing her hand. "I just don't know if I can compete with him," he laughed trying to keep his tone easy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if he actually tried he'd have you whisked away before you could say Quidditch and you won't even spare me a backwards glance," he figured that was the truth of the matter. That was why his stomach had been in knots for the days that they hadn't been speaking to each other. The worst three days of his entire life had been to sit there and watch Hermione flirt with Ron unashamedly.

"Honestly Draco, you're an idiot," she hissed.

"What?"

"If that was the case I wouldn't be here right now," she snapped stomping her foot angrily on the ground. It was rather comical to see Hermione Granger stomp her foot like an angry toddler but at the same time it was rather intimidating.

"I know Herms. Just seeing you with him… you looked so happy and complete. I haven't seen you look like that since before the war," he said softly averting his gaze so that he wouldn't have to meet her gaze. "It makes me think that I should step to the side lines again," he wanted to laugh to ease the mood but this situation was not something that could be lightened no matter what was said or done. He was debating about giving up on pursuing her, it would be easier for her since she _looked_ so happy with Ron.

"You're incredibly thick when you want to be. _Honestly_ Draco I think you might even be as bad as Ron," even with the frustration in her voice it was clear that she was joking and surprisingly it did lighten the mood a little. He offered her a small smile.

"What can I say? I'm a guy."

Hermione didn't say anything for several minutes and for a moment Draco was worried that he had said something wrong. She bit her lip before her gaze locked with his a small blush creeping unto her face. He loved when she blushed when she was deep in thought, lost in her own world, it was adorable. He kept silent waiting for her to respond and suddenly he was aware of just how close she was. He was aware of a look in her eyes he had never seen before, and suddenly she was leaning forward and had her lips pressed against his.

He froze. Everything was frozen. His brain, his body, even his heart, _everything_ was frozen. Moments ago he had asked to kiss her, and moments ago she had denied him. _What the hell is going on? _His mind screamed awaking him from his frozen state. His lips still refused to move but he felt his arms winding and twisting themselves along her back, trapping her to his body. Her lips brushed against his, again and again trying to entice a reaction from him. It felt like velvet was being caressed against his lips.

"Kiss me back," she demanded in between her relentless attack on his lips.

That was all it took for him to realize that this was actually happening, that Hermione was kissing him. She was kissing him all on her own, without any provocation from him. He felt a grin spread unto his face before he could stop it. He kissed her back tentatively, trying to gage her reaction. She kissed him back greedily taking what he offered and trying to deepen the kiss. His laughter was muffled against her lips as he continued to kiss her lightly not giving into her advances. Keeping the kiss light he moved so that her back was against the wall, and ever so slowly began to move his hand so that it was tugging gently on the fabric of her shirt. With a quick tug the fabric moved up slightly, he took advantage of the exposed skin and began to use the pad of his thumb to rub in a circle along her side. Her skin was just as soft as her lips and he found his mouth beginning to water. She whimpered against his lips.

"About damn time you two finally snogged. I swear all that tension between you two was driving me insane."

The couple disentangled themselves but Draco made sure to keep his arm wrapped around her. He watched amused as Hermione was blushing and stuttering over her words trying to explain.

"Right well… Harry… I have been meaning …"

Harry held up a hand silencing her. A wicked grin was spread along his face.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said about damn time," he turned and began striding down the hallway. "Breakfast will be over in a minute you guys want to go somewhere more private," he winked before disappearing down the hall way. Ginny's giggle could be heard echoing back to them.

"Right more privacy," he said for himself more than for her. He grabbed her hand and led her down to the main doors, throwing them open with ease. He didn't say a word as he continued to pull her down the slopes until finally they were at the lake's crest. He turned and faced her then.

"You lost," he grinned. After months and months of being teased he was glad that he could say that he hadn't given in to all those damn moments. She nodded her head in admittance, trying and failing to look bashful for her deed. They both knew they had waited long enough for this moment.

"Will you ask me out now?" she said. Her voice was deadly calm.

"Do I have to?" he joked, his voice groaning as if he dreaded it. She shot him a smirk before standing closer to him. Her chin tilted up so that her large brown eyes pierced him with their full affect. Pleading and gentle just wanting to get over this stage where they weren't sure where they stood they implored him without any further words. How could he say no to that? He scoffed and puffed out his chest dramatically, earning a small chuckle from her.

"Besides I thought you only kissed boys you were dating, ergo we're dating," he smiled but not unkindly watching as her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"So you wanted me to ask you out all along."

"You caught me."

That had indeed been his plan. That was how he knew she was ready. If she wouldn't kiss him then she wasn't over Ron yet, and that meant that they couldn't get involved. Not because that Draco cared about Ron's stupid feelings but because he didn't want to be second in her heart. He knew that the moment she kissed him that he would at least be at the same standing Ron was.

"I'm just surprised that you didn't figure it out sooner," he admitted to her. She shrugged her shoulders in indifference.

"I might've. Maybe I was just playing fairly," her nonchalance brought back heavy reminders from their fight. He felt himself taking a deep breath.

"We need to talk that out," he said quietly. He didn't like the fact that maybe she was just playing with him but he needed to know what was going on. He had thought he knew her, he was in love with her, but if she could be so careless with someone's emotions… he shuttered. He prayed to the founder's of this school that that wasn't the case. It couldn't be.

"I was using Ron to make you jealous," she admitted. "I need to apologize to him and set things straight."

"I know that much," he wanted to know if this went any further if she still had feelings for Ron and was leading him on. The fate of their Christmas vacation rested on this.

"Do you remember on Halloween when I confessed you were my best friend and that I couldn't live without you?" he nodded in reply keeping his peace until she got to her point. "And then later that night I told you I loved you even though you told me not to. I was serious then," she paused and took a deep breath. "I know that you have your doubts because you were the one to help me get over Ron, but you aren't a rebound Draco. On Halloween when we just danced under the moon, I felt… complete. And that is something I haven't felt with anyone else, and when I confessed you were my best friend I wanted to say more but I was worried, plus I had Dean waiting. I was going to tell you after my date that I love you and I just want to be with you. And then you disappeared and when I found you, you looked like a ghost, and your eyes… You seemed to have an epiphany and I didn't want to take that away from you… and then you told me you loved me… Draco I've never been happier than I was on Halloween night," she smiled and paused her eyes going over the lake as if she was remembering that night.

"And all this teasing has been driving me crazy. Remember that one time after Potions?" she laughed and they both paused remembering the moment.

()()()()()()()

"Hormone Amplifier. For couples whose sex lives have fizzled out," Draco read the label carefully and laughed before handing the bottle to Hermione to inspect.

"What do you think Slughorn has been up to?"

They both laughed loudly at the thought.

"Don't be a perv Draco, this is for learning purposes I'm sure," Hermione said matter-of-factly placing the bottle back where it belonged on the dungeon shelf. Her shirt slid up revealing part of her toned stomach to Draco. He let his eyes bore into her and her neck flushed as if it could feel his gaze.

"Then maybe we should use it for some 'learning purposes,'" he purred and took a step closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her so that she was fitted to his chest. He smirked down at her shocked expression before he moved his head so that it was merely an inch from her.

"Can I kiss you?" he breathed moving his head so that his breath grazed along her exposed neck. He was delighted to see goose bumps rise along her skin. He remembered Halloween and how she had kissed him everywhere but his lips and smirked to himself. He lowered his head to allow his tongue to trace patterns on her skin, taking a nip at skin here and there.

"Mmmm," was all Hermione was able to get out. _This is it_, he thought to himself, _Hermione's going to crack_.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I believe I have dismissed class," came a curt reply from back in the storage room. Both teens jumped apart and blushed furiously before hurriedly exiting the room.

()()()()()()()()

"I thought for sure you would have caved then," he laughed at the memory. It had only been a few short weeks ago.

"I almost did," she said quietly a blush staining her face, the blush that was always staining her face and was one of her most adorable assets. "That is besides my point though," she took a deep breath as if bracing herself.

"I am in love with you. I'm happy with you. I don't want to date other people. I can't really even look at Ron as an Ex-Boyfriend any more I just see him as Ron a friend, not even a guy. Those days we were fighting… I couldn't eat or sleep. I couldn't even think straight," her eyes began to water slightly. Draco cursed himself under his breath, how could he have caused her so much distress and think she was enjoying the time she spent with Ron. "I'm not trying to play you," she finished lamely letting a few tears escape her hold as she lowered her eyes.

"Herms stop crying right this instant," he growled and pulled her into a hug. That was the nice thing about hugs, they were like boomerangs, once you gave one you were sure to get one back. He took a deep breath preparing himself to confess his feelings once again.

"Look Draco I know you are crazy about me," she smiled up at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You don't have to rant again."

He appreciated the offer but one thing he knew about Hermione was that some things that even if she knew she liked to hear anyways.

"I love you," he said kissing her again. Once he had this taste of her he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop. Her lips were like a magnet and he couldn't force himself to stop, not that he wanted to…

"Will you go out with me?" he whispered against her lips as they pulled apart for air. Even if they both knew that her kissing him was what he officially granted as dating he knew that she wanted him to ask her still.

"Yes," she said grinning widely. Her stomach growled loudly at the two of them. He was reminded that they had just made up and she probably hadn't eaten in a few days. He frowned before kissing her again leading her to Hagrid's cabin.

"Let's see if I can whip up something edible for you,"

"I'm sure whatever you make will be better than what Hagrid makes," she said with a laugh.

"Let's hope so," he laughed with her feeling better than he had in days.

When they reached the cabin he sat her down on the bed and began to whisk around the cabin pulling out random ingredients. With a flick of his wand the fireplace roared to life, and he placed the pot over it.

"What are you making?"

"Dobby soup," he smiled. He saw her eyes widen in shock but she didn't question him. He learned to make this soup just before Harry had freed him. He had loved that house elf, he had been one of the few that he had actually liked at the Malfoy manner. But he knew that the elf was better off not living at his place, it was too dreary for a happy elf like that. Not that he would ever admit this out loud. This was something that he would probably always keep to himself just because it was the only thing that him and Dobby knew. It would forever be just their secret and it was something to hold on to him by.

He poured her a steaming bowl and sat back watching eagerly as she took a sip.

"This… is… bloody awful," she laughed but greedily drank the rest of it anyways. He laughed not letting her insult get the best of him because she was obviously enjoying it. He smiled when just a tiny smidge rested on her lips.

"Can I have a taste?" he asked licking his lips hungrily.

"It's all gone?" she said confused.

He leaned forward and stole a kiss, running his tongue along her mouth to taste the last of the soup. It tasted fine to him.

"'Bout damn time," they jumped as Hagrid strode into the room beaming. The half giant grinned and patted Draco on the back in congratulations in a friendly gesture but Draco felt his very bones rattling.

The three of them chatted in the cabin happily as Fang went back and forth between them. The sun was beginning to get low when Hermione's stomach growled loudly again.

"I'm going to take Herms back to the castle to get some food," Draco said easily dismissing Hagrid's rock cakes with a gentle smile.

"Treat her right ferret," Hagrid growled but he winked and his eyes twinkled with admiration.

The walk to the castle was slow because every few feet Draco found himself stealing a kiss from Hermione. When they finally made it to the castle Hermione's face was thoroughly flushed and Draco's eyes were glazed over. They ate together at the Gryffindor table, hands unashamedly entangled.

"About time Malfoy," Dean said clapping him on the back as he walked by. Others were nodding in approval. Still there were the select few that were whispering behind covered hands, and staring pointedly at them but at the moment he could care less. Hermione was officially going out with him. That's all that mattered.

Bellies full and both enjoying their being made up they took a long route to the Gryffindor tower. They even went as far as stopping at the library before being kicked out for talking too loudly.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day you'd get kicked out of a library," he laughed as they strode down the hall.

"Yes well I'm just so happy right now I couldn't shut up," the smile that hadn't left her lips from this afternoon grew if at all possible larger.

The day had moved impossibly fast as he heard the bell strike 11. Curfew was over.

He sighed as they stopped outside the Gryffindor's Portrait.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. He knew it was obvious but at the same time he just wanted to stall a moment longer.

She kissed him in reply and he found himself sighing and leaning into her. His arms wrapped around her side in what was now its customary resting place. He pressed forward until…

"Stop snogging and get in here," Ginny said laughing as she grabbed Hermione and pulled her threw the portrait before the new couple had time to say goodbye.

"Yeah yeah, you'll miss her until the sun rises and you can see her again. Get lost Draco," the fiery teen winked before moving to close the portrait. "Oh and don't forget to pack for the Burrow," she reminded him. Like he needed reminding he still had two weeks. He was about to retort when the portrait swing to a full close leaving only the fat lady glaring at him.

"You know not everyone appreciates P.D.A," she snapped.

"Don't get your knicker's in a twist just because you haven't gotten laid in who-knows-how-long," he growled before stalking off. That wasn't the way he wanted to leave Hermione but at the same time… it was about damn time they finally kissed.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I am loving writing this story it's so much fun. I am debating on making Ron do something extremely rash. He has been pretty mellow and low key in this story. It's not that I don't like him. I just don't see him as being very important. Either way the poll is up on my page. Vote please and let me know what you think.


	15. Train Ride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Train Ride**

Now that they were officially dating Draco could say he had never been happier in his entire life. Hermione was a wonderful person and now that she wasn't trying to make him jealous their relationship had no strain and both were free to simply enjoy the time they had together. Draco was growing anxious however, as Christmas break loomed closer with every passing day.

He was packed and ready to go the very first day he was invited. Harry had visited the next day to talk to him and saw the packed bags.

"Wow Draco excited?" he said laughing.

"Oh shove off. Was only doing what your girlfriend demanded," the blond teen murmured darkly but his sliver eyes were light with laughter.

After Harry's teasing Draco had moved his packed things under his bed so it wasn't quiet as obvious.

A few days passed until finally it was time to leave. He stood at the train station pacing anxiously waiting for Hermione to meet him.

"Draco calm down," Harry laughed at his pacing friend. "Hermione said that Ginny wanted to show something to her before they left," his voice was light as if he knew exactly what was going on. That bugged Draco, not his tone but the fact that he knew something that Draco did not. He wanted to kick out the trunk that Harry was sitting on top of but refrained. Harry was just trying to comfort him after all.

"I'll calm down after this train wreck is over," he whispered more to himself than anything. Harry heard though and his friend laughed yet again.

"Look mate the Weasley's aren't bad. I'm sure everyone will like you well enough as long as you are yourself."

"That might be easy for you Potter but I'm sure everyone is aware of this," he said pointing to his left arm without rolling up the selves. The resting place of his faded dark mark would never forgotten by the world and least of all him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that Draco," the seriousness in Harry's tone quipped his interest enough to stop his pacing.

"About what exactly?"

"Well… actually I think it can wait," Harry made a show of looking around at all of the people around them. Draco got the picture but was still irritated that Harry would bring something up and then not tell him. He resumed his pacing.

He saw red hair out of the corner of his eye and turned excitedly thinking it was Ginny. Of course it wasn't Ginny but her older brother Ron. He suppressed a growl as the red headed teen sat down next to Harry, both of them slumped their backs to rest against the stone wall that Harry's truck was leaning next to. He had to remind himself that he was staying with Ron and his family for almost a month, with that thought in mind he took a deep breath and resumed his pacing yet again.

"What's his deal?" he heard Ron ask Harry loudly.

"What's it matter to you Weasel?" he snapped wheeling around to face the tall red head.

"I think you should treat my family's name better seeing as you'll be staying with us," Ron growled standing and clenching his wand tightly to his side.

"I wasn't insulting your family. That's just what I think of you," Draco snapped back, if looks could kill Ron would be dead ten times over.

"Hey look there's Hermione," Harry said loudly standing in between his two friends. He pointed up towards the castle. Hermione's unmistakable curly hair came into view. Noticeably both teens relaxed at the sight of her.

"Enjoy the time you have with her. She'll be mine again soon," Ron said returning his attention back to Draco.

"Over my dead body," he growled. He ignored the firm hand that Harry placed over his chest that held him in place, struggling to get around it. "That can be arranged," Ron snapped, "Move Harry," he said growling on the other end. Both boys were taller and broader than Harry but he surprisingly was able to keep them in place with his bare hands. Both had obviously forgotten about their wands that were tucked away in their pockets as they struggled to grasp each other from around Harry.

"What's going on guys?" Hermione's voice greeted them. She shot a look between the three of them, all of whom were frozen in place. Draco was the first to regain his cool. He pulled himself out of Harry's restraining grasp and walked up towards Hermione.

Possessively he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to steal a kiss. This was the roughest he had ever kissed her, his lips moved greedily along hers and he was pleasantly surprised when she responded with just as much enthusiasm. He smirked and turning her so that her back faced Harry and Ron while lowering his hand down along her waist suggestively.

"Nice to see you Hermione," Ron said loudly coughing. Hermione jumped away from him, her face flushed but a pleasant smile on her lips. Draco smirked over her head at Ron mouthing 'she's mine.'

Suddenly he felt a sharp whack against the back of his head.

"Ow what the fu—"

"Sorry Draco I didn't see you there," Ginny chirped happily dashing past him to embrace Harry. He picked her up and spun her in a tight circle both of them grinning like nutters.

"You two seem happier than normal," Draco mused, his eyes settling on Ginny's left hand. Something was sparkling there and it gave off a hint. Draco grinned as he met his gaze with Harry who just nodded and grinned even wider.

Hermione reached for his hand and squeezed it excitedly. Her own face covered in a happy grin for her friends.

Ron was the only one still obvious to what was going on.

"Yeah why are you guys so happy?" he started.

"Congratulations," Draco cut in and strode forward to hug Ginny. He clasped Harry on the back with an enthusiastic pat. "I can't wait to see what your kid looks like," he grinned and winked at them. He said that as a joke of course. He was always giving Harry a hard time about moments when they just seemed to disappear from the school.

Ginny flushed and Harry laughed even louder than before.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Ron yelled forcing himself to stand glowering down at Harry.

"No Ron… we're engaged," he said picking up Ginny's left hand and lifting it to meet Ron's gaze.

Ron's face broke out into a grin as the realization came over him.

"I'm gonna have a baby brother," he exclaimed and grabbed Harry to force his knuckles over his skull. "You sly dog, why didn't you tell me you were proposing?" he questioned continuing his menstruation of a noogie on Harry.

"Just for this reason," he said laughing trying to escape his friend's grip.

This was the longest Draco and Ron had been in close premises to each other without exchanging heated words. Draco was starting to think that the fact that a grudge stood between them was the only reason why they weren't friends. Ron had to wreck the moment by pulling Hermione into a hug though. However thick people wanted to call him, he was surprisingly sneaky. The way he was holding her came off as a friendly hug, but one hand was resting a little too low and his face was buried in her neck. That was the embrace lover's use.

Draco felt rage consuming him. He was standing right here! He felt smug as Hermione shoved him off after the embrace went past a couple of seconds before she returned to his side. Ron was now mouthing something to him, 'she'll be mine again soon,' Draco had never hated someone so much in his entire life. The tension was practically visible and the mood of happiness was replaced by the anger and hatred the two boys directed at each other.

"So let's all find a compartment before all the good ones are taken," Ginny said sighing. She looked disappointed that her good news was wrecked so soon. Draco couldn't really blame her, he shot her a sympathic smile.

"Yeah let's get moving," Harry agreed taking her left hand into his and smiling at her affectionately. He was reminding her that they still had each other. Draco followed suit and mimicked their actions, he was ashamed to admit it but it was more of a reminder for Ron. _She's taken back the fuc_—

"So Draco do you think you are ready for N.E.W.T's?" Hermione asked casually as they stepped into a roomy cart cutting Draco off from his malicious thoughts.

"I'm confident," he said smoothly sitting down and pulling her into his lap. Ron decided to sit in the seat next to them. Draco wrapped his hands firmly around her waist and held her tightly so that her back was pressed fully into his chest. _She's mine_, he hissed in his head over and over, _mine, mine, mine, back the hell off Weasel_.

The train lurched forward and Draco found that he was incredibly nervous with every passing second. He felt as if this was a meeting with Hermione's parents, because it was similar. He was meeting her extended family of sorts, and this family already had enough back ground information about him to hate him. He swallowed feeling his dry throat and wished the trolley would come around; he wanted to buy a butterbeer or two.

"Hey Ron can I have a word with you," Neville said sticking his head into their compartment. Neville hadn't forgiven him, not that Draco could blame him, and he shot a pointed glare at Draco. Draco smiled weakly in return, mostly because he was glad that Neville was taking Ron out of here. He felt himself visibly relax as the red head exited with Longbottom.

"That was an awkward ten minutes," sighed Ginny resting her head against Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Looks like the Burrow will be interesting," Hermione half joked.

"If I don't kill him then it should turn out fine," Draco said darkly nuzzling his face into her neck.

Silence greeted him and Draco looked up.

"What?" he asked tersely.

"I can only imagine," Harry said disrupting the silence with his boisterous laugh. Ginny tagged in too and Hermione chuckled lightly. She slid out of his lap and rested her head on Draco mimicking Ginny. He was glad that she took up the seat Ron had previously occupied and now had nowhere to return.

"Can only imagine what?" Draco growled not finding the idea of killing funny at all and was rather annoyed by everyone's laughter.

"The look on everyone's face when they see how crazy you are about Hermione. George especially," he said in between breaths. "Seriously though… no killing… Get creative with you jinx's," Ginny added with amusement. He was reminded of a time that she used a very effect Bat Eared Hex on him and grinned wickedly.

"Why would George care?" Hermione asked her voice the only one that reminded solemn. He appreciated that she at least understood the gravity of the situation. They were interrupted yet again however when the door slid open.

Expecting Ron to have returned Draco didn't even bother to glance over. Instead he wrapped his arm around Hermione in a lazy way before glaring out the window.

"Draco can I have a word with you?" after months of not hearing that voice after months of avoiding every Slytherin in Hogwarts. Blaise Zabinni was the last person Draco expected to be seeking him out to have a conversation.

Draco's head shot up then and the tension in the cart was even thicker than it had been at the train station. He noticed that the three Gryffindor's all were gripping their wands tightly had had them ready at their sides. He studied Zabinni for a second, his face was calm but his cheeks were slightly flushed as if he were embarrassed. His dark eyes were trained on the floor and his face seemed shallow. Now that Draco noticed this he saw that his ex-friend was extremely skinny looking and worry gripped his heart for half a second. Wait why should he care? Memories came flooding back to him and he realized that his fight with Pansy had just been between him and Pansy, that the rest of the Slytherin's had kept mum about it. His fight wasn't with the whole house, he had just condemned them because he was furious that no one besides himself spoke out against Pansy.

With a pang he realized that he actually missed his fellow Slytherin. Blaise had always been the one that was the most like him and they had shared a room for 7 years before Draco had left.

He patted Hermione's hand gently and relaxed his pose before answering his friend. He was trying to show his Gryffindor's that they had nothing to worry about. For now at least.

"Anything for a fellow Slytherin," he said standing and exiting the compartment. He ignored the searching gazes the three cast at him.

"So what's up?" he said as they strode toward a deserted part of the train. He felt himself tense with suspicion as they walked further and further from the occupied carts.

"Weasley is planning an ambush during break," his dark haired friend said tersely.

"What do you mean ambush?"

"I mean I heard him and Longbottom discussing ways to get you by yourself so that they could … hurt you," he paused and for the first time in months those dark eyes met sliver eyes, dark eyes that seemed tortured as if they wanted something that was just out of reach. Draco rememebered something Blaise had told him once that he wanted to date a girl he loved in Gryffindor. That girl that was now engaged to Potter. Draco felt pity for his 'friend'. He had missed his chance… was that what Draco would have looked like? Did he look like that when Hermione was with Weasley?

"You don't look scared," he commented. Draco shrugged his shoulders and continued his studying of Blaise.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. He wanted to know if there was a chance. That if Blaise really cared about him still after all these months that there could be a chance to save him, make him see the light. Even if he could be saved, it wouldn't be from Ginny, or it could but he could never be with her.

"I … miss you," he said lamely as he stared down at his feet. "It's almost unbearable there without you," he stopped. "Merlin I sound like a damn girl," he snapped.

Draco laughed. A hearty laugh. There was a chance.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled for Weasley. Although I was expecting something like this," he told him.

"I heard something about a Porkey but they were gone before I heard the rest of it. Be careful," Blaise said eyeing him wearily. He wasn't sure how to act around this Draco that was light hearted, that wasn't dark and full of agony all the time.

"I will be. Thanks," he said turning to walk back in the other direction.

"Do me a favor," he said suddenly an idea popping into his brain.

"I've done you enough favors during the war," Blaise answered and Draco smiled widely. That his way of accepting something Draco proposed.

"Hang in there until after Christmas break and we'll figure something out for you," he said causally while striding back down towards his cart.

"I'll try. I'll owl you if something comes up," and Draco knew that he had never really lost this friend. He smiled to himself as he remembered the hidden message within Blaise's words. 'Thank you and tell me if you are in trouble and you better do the same,' it was nice to know that his past wasn't completely forgotten.

"So what the hell was that about?" Ginny greeted as he sat down next to Hermione. He was glad to see that Ron hadn't returned during his absence.

Draco frowned.

"A warning," he said vaguely.

"A warning from the Slytherin's? Have they still not gotten over losing their 'Prince'?" she sneered. For a moment he was reminded of Pansy.

"A warning about your brother's attempts to ambush me," he said calmly. Silence filled the cabin. He had been expecting as much from Ron but he now realized that the other's hadn't thought Ron could be so assertive.

"Harry…" Hermione said her voice trailed off with worry.

"I won't let him out of my sight," he said knowing what Hermione wanted without having to ask. It amazed him that they had such a close relationship that they knew simply by the tone what the other wanted. In many ways those two were closer to each other than they were with their own lovers. For a second Draco felt jealousy but he pushed it aside. It was only natural after everything they had been thru.

The train began to slow and Draco felt something close to panic setting in. He was nervous. He was beyond nervous. Not only did he have to prove that he was a changed man without over gloating himself, he also had to be on alert for an ambush the entire break.

He should have been more adamant about having a quiet Christmas break back at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really big on hidden messages and foreshadowing. I want to know if people catch on to half of what I'm hinting at. Review and tell me what you think :). Poll is still up for those who want to vote. And I have a link on my page as well of a horrible drawn picture that shows the little fight scene between Draco and Ron. :P


	16. Meeting the Weasley's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Meeting the Weasley's **

He had been expecting blood, heated words and hate filled glances. He expecting a reaction, like a major explosion, something that would put the muggle's Big Bang Theory to shame.

He wasn't expecting this.

"Ginny!" a short homely witch with flaming bright hair called as they exited the train. He assumed that could only be Mrs. Weasley. He had never seen her before, and considering how tall of her children were, he hadn't thought she'd be so short. He smiled to himself, you can't really be afraid of someone who was a good foot shorter than you, it was something rather hard to pull off.

He felt Hermione's hand squeeze his lightly and he smiled down at her.

"Don't start anything with her regarding any of her children," she warned lowly, speaking just loud enough for him to hear. He wished they could have talked on the train about the dos and don'ts in this family now. He didn't want to make a blunder in the first few minutes of meeting them. He felt the nervousness he felt back on the train full force, and felt his palms begin to sweat. Hermione squeezed his hand again and gave him a genuine smile.

"… your father sent an owl as soon as Harry asked him. He didn't understand the muggle tradition…"

For a moment he thought he saw his father and shot a glance up. His glare fell on Fleur De'Cour an Tri Wizard Champion. He smiled meekly in apology but she wasn't even looking at him. Her gaze was directed solely at Ginny.

"Ohhhh 'Inny vis is vonderful!" she squealed and rushed to Ginny's side as soon as Mrs. Weasley stepped back.

He noticed then the men she had been standing next to. All three had flaming red hair. One with the scarred face was the only one who was looking at Draco, a look of sheer hatred on his face. That was something Draco expected but unconsciously he pulled Hermione closer to his side while placing himself slightly forward. The man's face softened at that and turned his attention to his sister.

"Oh Bill!" Ginny squealed running forward to hug her older brother. "Charlie," she laughed as the shortest red head stepped forward and wrestled her out of Bill's grip. "George!"

George he knew. George's ear had blown off during the war and a gaping hole remained where his ear used to be. He had a twin that had sadly passed away during the final stages of the war. Draco couldn't even look to meet his eyes.

He shouldn't be here. He knew George hated him. While the twin had been at school he had even played a few pranks on him. He had probably done too much damage to ever repair things with George or Ron, he thought with dismay.

Harry got several pat on the backs and congratulations as the group made their way out of the train station. Hermione was greeted next.

_This is it_, he thought, _here comes the judgment_. To his surprise, he was greeted almost warmly and then promptly ignored as conversation flew back to Ginny with questions of her proposal.

Harry hung back when Hermione started talking adamantly with Charlie about some rare bred of dragon and it's sudden popularity to be saved.

"You can thank me now," he said with a wicked grin.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"I was saving proposing until after we graduated this year. But… Seeing as you were so worried about meeting the Weasley's I pushed it up to give them something to fuss over the first few days of break," Harry sounded so causal. A twinkled rested in his eyes when he stopped to face Draco.

Draco felt his legs go weak. No one had ever done anything this nice for him. No one had ever gone so far out of their way. He suddenly felt extremely emotional and exposed. Tears formed in his eyes for a moment before he caught himself. He would not cry like a little girl, he wasn't _that _sentimental.

"Wow… Harry… I really owe you one," he managed out. A quick man hug is needed for this, he told himself. He had never hugged a guy before but he didn't know how else to express it. Feeling awkward and self conscious he stepped forward and quickly threw his arms around Harry and patted him on the back before stepping back again acting as if that was the most normal thing in the world. Now that he thought about it, Hermione was really the only person he had ever hugged.

"Did you just hug Harry?" a voice cut through the air and he found his blood boiling. He still hadn't forgotten the incident from earlier.

"What's it matter to you Weas- Ronald," he growled at him, adopting the name that Hermione called him when she was irritated.

"Ronald where have you been?" snapped Mrs. Weasley emerging from beside the car and interrupting the tension between the two.

"I was talking to Neville," he shrugged causally stepping forward to give his Mum a hug. "Not like you noticed I was gone anyways," he said darkly.

In fact, judging by the guilty looking faces, Draco had a feeling he wasn't the only one who forgot about Ron.

Harry laughed suddenly.

"Well with all the red hair it's hard to keep track mate," he said. The other Weasley's joined in the laughter and again the tension was eased. For now at least, Draco thought with the tiniest amount of bitterness. Harry's sacrifice to move his proposal might be in vain with Ron around.

Hermione was still talking with Charlie as the group began piling into two cars. Charlie took the front seat and Hermione took the passenger's seat still talking without noticing where Draco was. For a moment he felt hurt that he could be forgotten so easily but he shrugged it off. He took the other car as George and Ron piled in with Harry in the back seat of Charlie's car.

That left Draco with Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Bill. Draco was in the back seat awkwardly shoved in between Bill and Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley chatted with Ginny the whole time about when she wanted to set the date, and what 'theme' she wanted. Whatever that means, Draco scowled allowing his thoughts to wander.

"Draco," Ginny said sharply tugging him out of his thoughts.

"Umm what? Yeah?"

"My mother asked you a question," Ginny Weasley always had a hint of laughter in her voice. He thought smiling to himself.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley I missed your question."

"Oh it's quiet alright dear," she said with a good natured chuckle. Draco was slightly taken back with her tone; it was so light and carefree, not a single hint of anger. "I was just asking when you and Hermione started dating," she said with a smile.

Was it because he was dating Hermione that she was being kind to him? Shouldn't she be mad that Hermione and Ron weren't dating anymore and that Draco had taken the boyfriend role? It unnerved him. For a moment he wondered if he should lie, say that they had been dating for months now, but his gut said otherwise. Surrounded by a bunch of Gryffindor's it was probably best that he listen to his Gryffindor print this time.

"17 days, 13 hours," he paused to glance at his watch, "and 5 minutes," he said causally and leaned back in his seat.

It was suddenly deathly quiet in the car. Had he said something wrong? He just told them the exact time they started dating. Wasn't that what she asked?

Ginny smiled at him encouragingly. _What was he supposed to say_, he wanted to ask her but he feared to voice his question out loud. _How was he supposed to fix this?_ The car felt small now, and the need for fresh air had left him desperately trying to calm his accelerated breathing.

Fleur was the first to break the tension with a small laugh. It was gentle at first, and it reminded Draco of the muggle object wind chimes as they were gently caressed in a light breeze. It grew louder though and suddenly Bill joined in with her too. Ginny who was already smiling began snorting like she does when she laughs too hard, and he heard a similar sound escape Mrs. Weasley.

"Err… sorry?"

The laughter calmed down a little and Mrs. Weasley turned in her seat to smile at him. Thankfully the car had stopped moving when she decided to do that, he thought to himself.

"Nothing to be sorry about, dear. Just surprising to see firsthand how much you care a lot more than Ronald did for sure."

"He's a stupid git," Ginny grumbled beside him.

"Don't you call your brother a name," growled Mrs. Weasley. The sweet stay at home mother who bakes you cookies impression disappeared and now a furious lion stood in her place. A simple change in her tone and her whole appearance changed. Draco wanted to shutter but he was worried that reaction would cause something else to happen. _It doesn't matter that she's short_, he told himself, _and she's just like Hermione you do __**not**__ want to cross her_. That was a mental note he was sure to keep in check. Ginny grumbled under her breath some more and glared out the window, in obvious defeat this time.

The rest of the car ride went by smoothly. Fleur chatted about a vacation she took to France with Bill with Mrs. Weasley, while Bill began to talk over him to Ginny.

"I'm telling you the Viper's are going to win," Bill said with an exasperated sigh.

"Of course they will. They just have Dylan Hops, he's a bloody good seeker," Draco said. He realized that he hadn't been invited into the conversation and snapped his jaw shut tightly as Bill eyed him.

"But he's old," Ginny protested from the corner ignoring the exchange that just happened. "Come on Draco, you know the Cannon's have got a great back up seeker they just found. Cullen Murphy he's bloody brilliant, they say he rivals Krum," she teased now inviting him into the conversation. He smiled at her with appreciation.

"You didn't seem to have hope a week ago when we talked about this," he growled playfully a smirk grazing his lips.

"Yeah well a week is all the time a captain needs to find a replacement. I think this new seeker might even be better than the last one," Bill said causally.

"We are here!" Mrs. Weasley said while pulling into a dirt road cutting off all pervious conversation. She sounded proud of the fact that they were back to the Burrow. Draco repressed a snort as he saw what looked like a mud hovel piled on top of itself.

He scolded himself firmly as he took a better look at it. What had he been expecting when they said the Burrow? He knew he hadn't been expecting a mansion… but still seeing as the Weasley's were a purebred family he had been expecting more extravagance. That was wrong of him he realized with guilt. He shouldn't have judged this family when they were so willing to take him in for the break on faith alone, and the fact that he had yet to hear harsh words from any of them.

Exiting the cars, his eyes went to Hermione without a second thought to actually look for her. He spotted her leaned up against the car a furious blush on her face, a blush that only Draco had been able to produce since the start of this school year. Her face was curled in a pained like frown, the corners of her mouth pulling down ever so slightly. While the others were busy pulling their belongings out of the cars trunks and lugging their belongings to the house, George had somehow pulled Hermione to the side. The twin's palms were pressed against the car blocking her any chance of escape, and an angry scowl covered the twin's face.

He was far too close to her for Draco's comfort. A slight tilt and the two would be locked in an embrace.

"Hey, Hermione!" He called out his voice overly cheerful as to not arouse suspicion from the busy family. George's face tilted up ever so slightly his eye's trained on Hermione. For one heart breaking second Draco thought he was going to kiss her, and why in Merlin's name wasn't she doing anything about it? George's eyes snapped up to meet him as he strode around the car to them.

"Hey Draco," Hermione breathed out. Her breath was hitched as if she was restraining herself from crying. Draco had experienced rage before. In fact it used to be a common emotion he had to deal with. He was good at hiding it though. He placed on his mask of indifference as he slung his arm around her shoulder's causally giving her a gentle squeeze. Over her head he narrowed his eyes at George. He wanted to murder him. Not only for being so near to her but because he had caused her distress.

"Don't forget what I said," he mumbled lowly to her ignoring Draco's presences. In this moment he realized that no matter what emotions would always be something that every human being in the world shared, muggle or not. He felt a violent tumor slice down his body. He had never before been so consumed by rage. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and slug George across the face. How dare he upset Hermione? How dare he get that close to her, almost touch her. How dare he ignore the fact that he, Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, stood next to her?

"Draco?" Hermione called touching his face gently with her hand. A split second, that was all. The most emotional spilt second in his entire life and he was called out of it before he did something stupid and rash. Thank Merlin Hermione was there. His angel could call him back from the depths of hell if she wanted.

_Now is not the time to be living in emotions_, he snapped at himself and forced himself to grab her hand and lower it, he entangled it with his own hand at their sides and gave it a gentle squeeze. That moment was too tender for the public to gaze at and dissect; only Hermione was allowed to dissect him. He pulled himself together with a deep breath and tucked her hand into the crevice of his arm. He smiled warmly at her, not letting any of his inner turmoil to escape.

"You're horrible at playing suave," she said causally as she fell into step next to him.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked. He made sure to make his voice drip with fake cheeriness as he led her closer to the house. Another hint to her but he knew she already saw past his ruse.

"I mean… I can see it in your eyes still," her voice dropped. He was reminded of when he saw past her act of indifference when she told him her and Ron broke up. And then she saw past it when he excused himself at the Gryffindor table on Halloween. There must be something in his eyes giving him away.

"As long as only you can see it," he whispered and pressed a firm kiss to her cheek. "Tell me what happened later?" it was phrased as a requested, she could deny it if she wanted. He would prefer if she didn't though.

"As soon as we get a moment alone," she said with a laugh. He was suddenly aware of how chaotic this break would be. This home wasn't as large as Hogwarts and there weren't as many distractions, they wouldn't get a chance to slip away without being noticed. They wouldn't get a secret moment like the many they had at Hogwarts.

As soon as they entered the door a horde of people greeted them. There was a little boy 'Teddy,' who was close to two years old crawling around the floor adding to the chaos by having to watch where his feet where. Kingsley, (_rhythms with Weasley_, Draco mused childishly) sat in the corner talking adamantly with Ron about his entrance exams with Harry to become an Auror. Harry was almost everywhere at once talking to them all, following Teddy around as he crawled jubilantly around the floor. Bill was standing beside Fleur who was again talking excitedly with Ginny and Hermione (who was pried from Draco's grip and shooed off). Mrs. Weasley had disappeared into the kitchen mumbling about food and wondering where Mr. Weasley was. Charlie was talking with Hagrid. Hagrid! A friendly face, he strode forward about to greet the half giant.

"You didn't mention that you—" his greeting died on his lips as he spotted George standing next to Charlie. He growled and strode back into the kitchen almost tripping over Teddy causing the toddler to fuss and he began to cry. Harry was suddenly by his side and he scooped up the youngest by his waist and tossed him into the air. He caught him lightly as both man and child shared a long laugh. Harry repeated the gesture again earning the same response. Draco heard himself chuckling before he realized that it was really him.

"Want to give it a try?" Harry said, holding out the youngster to Draco. Hesitantly Draco took the child in his arms and held him arms length away and studied him. The kids hair was slowly getting darker and for a moment he thought his eye sight was going funky on him.

"Shape shifter," Harry said with a shrug. The short explanation didn't really explain much, how in the world did they get one of these? Was it partly human? His eyes met an almost opaque color and he found himself emerged and lost in those eyes for a moment. He saw himself, saw his own sliver eyes, only Draco's were less extreme and could be passed off for normal because well he was normal. This child was human, it was just strange even in the magic world, he concluded.

Even as he came to that thought the toddler bubbly clapped his hands together.

"Up Up!" he cried happily. Draco was baffled for a moment, how could something so small speak? Harry laughed loudly at his bewildered look, which encouraged Teddy to giggle shyly in his hands.

"I'm Tewdy. I'm Twou," he said proudly. The youngest obviously liked the effect he had on Draco when he spoke.

"I'm Draco. I'm Eighteen," he said in his own greeting.

"Yourr old. Plaw Up Drakco," Teddy said giggling.

"I'm not old," Draco said huffing indulgently. He heard Harry's roaring laughter somewhere to his right but he couldn't tear his gaze away from Teddy. In the back of his mind something told him he shouldn't be arguing with a two year old shape shifter. He smiled evilly before he complied with the toddler's demands and tossed him into the air, catching him as he would a Snitch as he tumbled back down.

"Not that rough," Mrs. Weasley said snatching him from his hands. He hadn't noticed her coming back in from the main part of the kitchen. She frowned disapprovingly at him while struggling to keep the squirming Teddy clutched to her chest.

"I wasn't being rough," Draco protested. He had never played with a child before so he doubted himself, he could hear the doubt in his voice and was sure she could too. He looked over at Teddy with some worry searching for a sign that he had been too rough. Teddy however was squirming and reaching back out to Draco whining.

"Ehhh…. Ehhhh," he whined indicating he wanted to play with Draco some more.

"Oh mother he was fine. Harry was standing right there watching," Ginny said taking the toddler from her mother and giving him back to Draco. Suddenly he was very aware that the entire room had turned their attention on the scene that was unfolding before them. Teddy snuggled into his chest and cooed happily.

"Seems like you've made a new best friend," Hermione said patting Teddy on the head.

That was all it took. He could feel the nervousness that had been building since they left Hogwarts disappear. His friend's had been right, he just needed to be himself and let them judge him by his actions. A strange child's affections was all it took to see the room visibly soften around him. Mrs. Weasley though she had been pleasant now pulled him into a tight hug furthering his theory on the fact that he was now accepted.

"Now we just need to figure out a room for you to stay in," she said smiling at him kindly.

"Oh I can just sleep on the couch," Draco said. He really didn't want to put anyone out of their bed or inconvenience anyone.

"Oh nonsense," she snapped. He watched her pause and mull over her thoughts for a moment. Rearranging the people that were before her in her head trying to see which would cause the least amount of problems.

"You could stay in George's room," she offered.

"When Dumbledore comes back from the grave and Fred runs the shop again," George snapped from across the room.

"I've got an idea," Harry said quickly before he knew what she would offer next. It would end badly for all parties involved if she suggested he room with Ron.

"Well spit it out boy."

"He can use the tent," he paused letting everyone think it over. In all honesty Draco thought it was brilliant, he wouldn't mind sleeping outside. "Yeah I'll stay with him and everything. Then Teddy can stay with Ron in his cradle still. Hermione and Ginny can share a room. Charlie can share with George and Bill and Fleur can have their own room. I assume you two aren't staying past dinner?" he aimed his question at Hagrid and Kingsley and they both confirmed his thoughts. It all played out perfectly. How did he ever think that Harry was just a mediocre wizard? He might not be as bright as Hermione but he was still smart, he still had his own way of looking at things.

"Great idea Harry," Mrs. Weasley said enthusiastically. "As soon as Arthur get's home I'll have him help you set it up.

"I can get it," Hermione said with confidence while at the same time leaving no room for further argument in the matter. He smirked, trying to hide it by staring at his shoes with sudden fascination. Maybe they would get some stolen moments alone after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to **LittleMissLoony **for being the beta of this chapter. She really helped to improve this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. :). Things will be picking up soon.


	17. The Burrow: First Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Burrow: First Day**

"How about you all go out and play a match of Quidditch?" Kingsley suggested to them, his deep voice cutting through the silence. Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw Harry give him an appreciative smile.

"Yes, all of you. Get out," Mrs. Weasley cut in, grabbing the teens at random and shoving them out the door. "Don't come back in until you are all sweaty and tired!" she cheered shoving Hermione and George out the door last.

George's cheeks tinted red as Hermione brushed against him. A light bulb went off in Draco's head. _He fancies her_, his mind realized darkly, _he was warning her against me, giving her a chance to escape or something. He thinks that I'm controlling her_, he felt his anger build as he watched Hermione skip up to him happily while George glared unashamedly. Draco glared back as he pulled Hermione into a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her in a circle. He kissed her as he stopped his twirling. He hated that he had to keep doing this for show, he didn't want to confront either of the brothers and it felt like he was being passively aggressive. He sighed and kissed her gently, letting his mind travel solely to the girl before him.

He lost himself in that kiss, ignoring the eyes that were glued to them. He wanted this to be just for him and not for display of ownership, he thought bitterly. He kissed her with all the emotion he kept locked into his soul, until finally the end for air was too great and he pulled back. He felt his male satisfaction sink in as he looked at Hermione's dazed look. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he whispered so just she would hear. She nodded still dazed in response but a wonderful smile graced her lips. He wondered briefly if George or Ron had told her that recently but he quickly pushed the thought from his mind.

"Break it up over there!" Ginny shouted throwing a Quaffle their way. It hit Draco squarely on the back.

"OI!" he yelled as he snatched it off the ground and tossed it back to her, giving her a small wink. "Do that with a Bludger!"

Sometimes his relationship with Ginny was strictly abuse on her end, physically and mentally; after all she was the one who decided he had to come here. He squeezed Hermione to his chest for a moment longer before he Summoned his broom to himself.

"What are the teams since we are uneven?" he questioned. He looked around at the uneven numbers and frowned. Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and himself. They would need another player or someone would have to sit out.

"I'll play," Hermione said running up to them, a broom in hand. Draco wasn't the only one who gaped at her. A sudden protectiveness came over him - Quidditch was a rough sport, and he wouldn't tolerate her getting hurt.

"You can play as long as you're on my team," George was the one who said that. Draco felt a jealous knot in his stomach as Hermione agreed.

"That means Draco too," she said firmly.

His heart soared. He watched as George frowned at her but nodded his head.

The teams were picked quickly after that. George, Hermione, Draco, and Charlie were on one team. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Bill were on the other. Draco thought they were pretty evenly matched only Hermione was awful at flying. They made her a Keeper, something that would normally require a lot of skill but she only had one goal to block making the task easier. She simply had to focus on staying on her broom. Surprisingly she was staying aloft without a problem wobbling only once when she first took off.

George was the Beater, he circled around protectively around Hermione, effectively stopping Ginny's advances with the Quaffle. Charlie was decent at playing Chaser, at least good enough to outmaneuver Ginny at times. Ron lived up to his title and made some amazing saves.

It was up to Draco or Harry as Seekers to win the game.

"Old rivalries die hard, eh?" Draco said laughing as he pulled out of a dive with Harry hot on his heels.

"Guess so mate," Harry said, his voice distant as he scanned the field for the Snitch.

He knew from previous experiences he had to watch both Harry and the field. Harry because he was great at finding the Snitch and the field because of the impending danger from other players and the off chance that the Snitch might be buzzing around somewhere.

He saw a flicker of gold out of the corner of his eye. He checked over his shoulder nonchalantly trying not to catch Harry's attention. It was merely George's watch though so he turned his attention back to the field; at least he would've if George wasn't suddenly making a beeline to crash into Hermione.

"LOOK OUT!" He yelled.

His warning came a moment too late. His world seemed to slow down as Hermione made a 30 foot plunge to the ground.

"Accio Hermione!" He shouted. It worked once. It could work again.

He turned his broom to face her as her screaming body zoomed to him. He had to catch her just right so that they both wouldn't fall to the earth. He managed to snag her wrist and gradually descended back to the inviting ground.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again," he growled as he placed her lightly on the ground. He hopped off his broom and pulled her into a tight hug.

"GEORGE!" He roared after he had affirmed she was okay. He noticed with vague disinterest that the rest of the group was now swarming over to him and Hermione. George was still aloft on his broom.

"Let it be Draco," Hermione whispered to him. Her voice was low enough so that only he could catch it.

"What the hell do you mean let it be? Are you serious right now?" He growled. He kept his voice low for her. He tried to keep himself from shaking but he was failing miserably. He had never been so scared in his entire life. What if she had fallen and snapped her neck? She could have died. Magic couldn't fix death, it couldn't fix everything. He clutched her to his chest tighter.

"Yes I'm serious."

Fuming, he said nothing as he glared at George who was swirling above. He landed a few feet away. Draco watched as Ginny charged over to him and began verbally abusing him with Bill and Charlie standing in front of him and Hermione like a protective wall. Hermione was right, no need to involve himself in this fight. Still he wanted to. He wanted to be rash and unreasonable and beat the ever loving shit out of George. What the hell was that dumb brute thinking? Harry, white-faced, came running over to them.

"Why didn't you jinx him?" Harry snapped as he pulled Hermione into a hug. This wasn't the first time Draco felt jealous of their friendship but he could understand Harry's need to physically reassure himself of Hermione's safety. He didn't loosen his grip though and it made an awkward three way hug.

"I didn't realize what was happening," she said. Her voice was distant.

"You're a bloody awful liar," Draco growled. He had never seen her attempt to lie but he didn't like it. Why was she trying to cover for George attacking her?

"Yeah you really are, 'Mione. Don't worry, Hermione, I'm sure Ginny will beat it out of him," he said before he stole a glance at his fiancée and his future brother in law. Ginny had her wand drawn and had George dangling by his foot in the air.

By beating it out of him Draco hoped he meant some answers.

"DINNER!" came the loud but light hearted cheer from the house. Draco realized that Ron was the closest to the door and was already inside by the time the rest of the group began to trudge inside. Something off was happening. Something wasn't right. Couldn't they hear all the screaming from the house if they could hear the call for dinner?

He scooped Hermione into his arms, ignoring her protest and carried her bridal style to the house.

"Draco this is unnecessary," she scolded lightly. He rolled his eyes when she contradicted herself by nuzzling her face into his neck.

"You seem to be enjoying it," he teased, his voice still strained as he struggled to understand what was going on exactly.

"Maybe I am."

Why was she so lighthearted? She had been practically knocked off her broom and nearly fell to a horrible accident by someone who she considered a close friend. His heart twisted painfully in his chest. He didn't even want to think of what could've happened had she fallen.

Hermione was suddenly kissing him. He felt himself slow and then stop walking all together. He stayed there wrapped in her kiss.

"Don't think about it," she said when she pulled away.

"How could I not?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll talk when we set up your tent," he genuinely hoped that meant she would explain what the hell was going on here.

"He wasn't going to let me fall you know," she said lightly as he placed her on the ground outside of the doorway.

"What? Was I supposed to let him be the hero of the day?" Draco said growling. The thought had occurred to him but it wasn't until after she had kissed away his fear of losing her. Kisses were perfect for things like that. A kiss talked for you when words couldn't be found to express the right emotion or statement.

"No I'm glad you were my hero," she teased wiggling her eye brows. "I'll have to thank you for that later."

He felt his knees go weak with her implication. The affects she had on his body… even without her trying. Her gentle hints and teases were enough to set him on edge. In the back of his mind something was saying that what she had just said had been George's plan. That he had been trying to be the hero even if he set up the accident. He growled to himself. How could a Gryffindor stoop so low? _People change, _his heart told him_, look at you plus he lost his brother, his twin_. That wasn't an excuse, that wasn't something you used to justify your actions. He planned to pull George aside after dinner and have a very long winded conversation with him.

Dinner for the most part was uneventful. Only Hermione played with his hand under the table and would occasionally graze her hand against his thigh. She probably had no clue what that did to him. He had to focus very hard on the conversations instead of her touches throughout the night, a task that was more difficult than he had ever imaged. Mr. Weasley was the only new addition and he greeted Draco rather curtly. As conversation wore on he realized that a few still had their guard up around him completely – Mr. Weasley being one. Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Kingsley were sure to keep conversation light with him around. They would cut off a topic before it got too deep or allowed anyone to indulge on expressing their feelings or thoughts on a matter.

He half wanted to call them out but his Gryffindor print said otherwise. Besides with Hermione's distracting touches he had a hard enough time focusing as it was. Best not to let it bother him his first night here. He had been expecting worse anyways, he should be grateful for the hospitality he had.

Kingsley and Hagrid departed with smiles after dinner leaving the Weasleys plus-three to clean up the dishes.

"George, can I have a moment?" he said lowly as they picked up dishes next to each other. He noticed that Ginny heard and she shot them a look.

"You both better leave your wands with me," she said holding out her hand expectantly. George didn't say a word as he passed his wand over. Draco didn't mind either. He wanted to beat the bloody pulp out of George with his bare hands; he didn't need magic for that.

"Look I'm sorry," George said with an easy smile plastered on his face the moment they stepped out into the garden.

"Sorry? Do you think that's going to be enough to get my forgiveness? Draco snapped.

"At least I have apologized for my actions," the fiery twin snapped.

Draco understood now. This was a grudge that George would hold against him for his entire life no matter what he did. He could say sorry but it would be lowering himself. It would be admitting he was in the wrong and give the twin power over him. He refused to do that. Not now and not to him at this moment, not like this.

"It's not saying sorry that counts anyways," Draco started, he paused for a second, searching George's face for a hint to continue, "It's the actions that count. It's feeling genuinely sorry and searching for a way to atone," he said. That was enough of a hint; he should have caught what Draco meant.

"You think that by dating Hermione you are off the hook?" he snapped.

"No," he said simply, "I have learned and have grown as a person by taking her example. By being strong and trying to make up for things. I knew coming here wouldn't make me loved by any means; I'm not trying to prove anything to anyone. I'm just trying to be a better person. I'm sure your twin wouldn't have been proud of that moment back there."

He wasn't going to explain everything to George; he was just going to drop hints. By opening up a little though, he would probably get some answers out of him.

"This doesn't change anything. You don't know anything about Fred so I suggest you keep your ferret nose out of it. You're still a rotten to the core git. I don't know how you are doing it but you need to lay off and stay away from her," George smiled as he finished his sentence: an eerie smile that screamed of mischief, only it wasn't the innocent mischief he had always pegged the Weasleys having, but something more sinister.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. All I brought you out here for was to tell you this. If you so much as touch a hair on Hermione's head, or even look at her the wrong way - no wait, if you even think about pulling a stunt like that again - rest assured, you'll be joining your twin again soon," he was half shouting and standing closer to George than he wanted to be.

"Why you-"

He felt a stab pain just above his left ear. It was ringing slightly and he noticed with dazed fascination that his head was turned in the opposite direction. He supposed he deserved the punch. He straightened himself up.

"Right, now don't come near my _girlfriend_ again," he growled. He ignored the instincts that said to punch him back. He ignored the voice in his head screaming that this was why he had dragged him out here. He ignored his heart that told him to hurt George for making him worry so much about Hermione's safety. He ignored all of this and walked past him back into the house. He was leaving this with his pride still intact.

"This isn't over, _Malfoy_," he heard George bite out as he rounded the corner.

"Of course it's not. Not by a long shot," he said over his should as he walked into the house.

He walked over to Ginny and plucked his wand from where it stuck out in her pocket.

"Thanks," he mumbled and then searched for Hermione's figure. He wanted to sit up his tent and go to bed now. He wanted to get away from all of this chaos.

"Oh dear you should take a shower in here," Mrs. Weasley offered coming out from the living room. He nodded in agreement. A shower would be nice right about now. He let her lead him out of the room and to the third floor where a small but decent bathroom was. He smiled and took the offered fluffy white towel from her and locked the door as she exited.

He tugged off his clothes with urgency; the need to feel warm water running over his body was practically overwhelming. He stepped into the water and relaxed for the first time that day. He hadn't even been here for a full 12 hours and life had already changed for him. It seemed as if they had departed from Hogwarts weeks ago, not half a day ago. He sighed as he felt the water running over his tense muscles. He washed his body with a slowness he hardly ever used, he finished with testing the bruise he felt swelling on his face. A quick spell and it vanished.

He sighed, wishing he could spend the night under the hot water's embrace. With some begrudge, he shut off the water and reached for his towel. He could have sworn he left it right there next to the shower on the rack.

"Draco you've been in there for an awfully long time. Are you okay?" he heard someone call and the door that had been previously locked open.

He froze in shock as he gaped at Hermione. For as bright of a witch she was, didn't she realize that when someone was in the bathroom to knock first? For a moment they both stood frozen in place as she looked at his dripping wet body. He felt himself blush and react as her eyes wandered unashamedly up and down his body.

"Knock first!" he yelled regaining control of his nerves as he jumped behind the shower curtain. Both were blushing furiously but Hermione didn't leave.

"Aren't you going to leave?" he asked blushing furiously. What was wrong with her? Did she want to give the Weasleys another reason to despise him?

"Well if you aren't going to leave hand me a towel," he grumbled trying to conceal himself and failing. He blushed even more as she didn't hide the fact that her eyes were still roaming over his body.

With the towel in hand he wrapped it firmly around his waist before letting out a sigh of relief. Now it wouldn't be as bad if someone came running in. He was surprised that no one had yet to be honest.

He noticed what Hermione was wearing for the first time. A pair of skimpy gold colored shorts fringed with red along the waist and a tight revealing green tank top. _Green, eh_? He thought to himself with a wicked grin. She looked great in green. He took a step forward and suddenly he found her winding into his body, pervious embarrassment forgotten for the moment.

He found himself being kissed by Hermione again. This time was different than all the others. This time, the fierceness she kissed him with was filled with lust. Her hand wrapped out to snake its way up into his wet hair. He felt his own arms trailing up and down her green tank top, reciprocating. He brushed against her chest once and felt her squirm in his grasp. He repressed a growl as she slowly starting grinding her hips into his groin and he felt her tugging at his towel.

"Uhh… Hermione?" he questioned. He hated to wreck the moment but they were in a small bathroom in a highly populated house.

"We are finishing this later," she whispered huskily as she nipped at his neck. He didn't say a word as he watched her quickly exit the bathroom. His eyes trained on her hips as she swayed dramatically out the door away from his gaze.

He realized with a start that he would have to tell her something pertaining to that later and blushed to himself. That conversation would be nice and awkward. Feeling dirty he looked back at the shower longingly as he tugged on a clean pair of clothes. His mind filled with images of Hermione in there with him. He felt like he needed another shower as he shoved those thoughts roughly from his brain. He wasn't like that! He scolded himself. Besides… he had to tell her that before they snogged like that again…

_What an odd day_, he mused to himself. He had a feeling the rest of his stay at the Burrow would be just as interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay that is about as intense as they get in this story. Will not do a lemon so no worries there (sorry to all the pervs out there :D). I hope this chapter was enjoyed. And much thanks and love to lovely** LittleMissLoony** for being an awesome beta. :D. Just by PM'ing my idea for this story has really helped me lay it all out firmly. Hope to hear from you guys with reviews *cough cough* :)


	18. The Burrow: First Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Burrow: The First Night**

Harry came out and was helping pitch the tent with him. The boys worked silently, side by side, enjoying the quiet. Draco had picked a nice secluded spot next to a large oak tree. The tree's base was about the size of the tent so it was perfect to erect a side of the tent. He now only had to worry about protective charms on three sides.

"If I placed an anti-muggle charm up would it repel Granger?" He said jokingly, elbowing Harry suggestively.

Harry just smiled and shrugged. He was slowly beginning to get suspicious; Harry hadn't said a word since they had been outside. He frowned.

"What's up Harry?" he asked, concern escaping his question before he could mask it.

"Well one I'm not Harry," a feminine voice answered.

He drew his wand and immediately and pointed it at the imposter's throat.

"What do you mean you aren't Harry?" He growled, tensing and turning his full attention to him. Was it a 'him' even? It wasn't Harry; that was for sure from the voice. Polyjuice altered the user's voice as well. He studied the boy in front of him. He saw a flicker of light that revealed brown hair on its shoulder. He kept his eyes busy as if he was observing the rest of him and let his sight flicker back to the shoulder. There was a shadow there cast from the tree. It seemed shadows would show who this was.

"I mean I'm not Harry," the voice giggled. There was something strangely familiar about this voice he realized. He lowered his wand slightly. "Yeah you should put that away. People will be suspicious if you start dueling with 'Harry'," it giggled again and it struck Draco.

"HERMIONE?" he gasped. How did she look like Harry but still have her voice? His mind raced and he was left standing there dumbfounded.

"Shut up!" she snapped. It was weird to hear her voice matching with Harry's lip movements.

"Care to explain?" he said lowly and turned back to the tent.

"I told you I would help pitch the tent," she said easily. As if that explained anything!

"Why are you disguised as Harry? _How_ are you disguised as Harry?" He questioned as he slid a pole roughly into place. The tent was standing on its own now.

"Let's go in," she said as she opened the flap. "Hurry before the sun sets," she snapped when Draco merely stood there, astonished.

He strode in and faced him… her. He blinked several times trying to figure out how exactly she was doing this and why?

"Mirromorphnox," she whispered as she stepped in after him. He watched in fascination as Harry's form seemed to melt away from her.

"What was that?"

"A charm I made," she told him with a shrug.

He was now enraptured. He wanted to learn how she did this. This was something that could be useful as long as the user didn't speak too much. This had amazing potential.

"How does it work?" he asked excitedly.

"Simple. It merely bends light to give the appearance of another person. It fails if there is a shadow, or if someone touches an area where the spell caster isn't. Since Harry is taller than me if you had touched my head the spell would dissolve and reveal me."

"So you keep your voice, brilliant. How did you come up with this?" he questioned.

"It's my own variation of the Disillusionment charm. Same principles really," her voice sounded tired. "This isn't why I came out here," she said, making it clear that she was done talking about her charm for now.

"Then why did you use it to come out here?"

She blushed and took a deep breath.

"Because … well you see…"

He wanted to laugh as she flustered over how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let me or Ginny out here after dark to see you or Harry… Harry wanted some time with Ginny… er… alone… and so we figured if we switched we could manage a few nights over break…" she blushed as she left the rest untold.

He laughed as he took a step closer to her, wrapping her into his arms with ease. He kissed the top of her head.

"Horny Hermione?" he whispered huskily into her ear. He was teasing her, just giving her a hard time. He expected her to shove him off and laugh it off like she did when things got like this. He was shocked when she nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

The kissing led to the bed, and before he knew it his shirt was off and he was on top of a half naked Hermione. He swallowed as he felt the burning desire begin to consume him. If she kept kissing him like this… he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Herms," he said, softly kissing her full lips.

"Hmm?" she answered not breaking their kiss.

"Listen… there is … something I … need to tell you," he panted, in between her hotly placed kisses that trailed down his neck. He took a deep breath and pulled himself out of her warm embrace. He had to stop this before it went too far. Yet he wanted nothing more than to give in.

"What is it?" she asked, grabbing a blanket and covering her body from his view. _That's unfair_, he thought remembering his shower incident, but he pushed it from his mind. It was better she did that, least he be tempted. "Am I … I mean…? Is this going to fast?" she questioned, biting her lip.

_She is so freaking adorable_, he thought. He leaned in and kissed her.

"It's not that," he said looking down. He was trying to fight his blush but it was a vain attempt.

There was a long awkward pause. Normally the silence between them was comfortable something that was needed because sometimes words were too supercilious, but right now words were needed. Words were needed to explain this situation; he couldn't explain this with actions or with subliminal messages to her. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, as he struggled to find the words and way to put this.

He felt her hand rest on his arm in encouragement. She squeezed his arm lightly in a gesture that told him to take his time. She leaned over so that she was resting against him, her head fitting perfectly into the crook in his neck. They both sighed contently.

"Its okay… that was a little fast," she said leaning forward to grab her discarded shirt.

"That's not all of it," he said ashamedly. He grabbed her hand and stilled her movements as she went to pull on her shirt. "Please let me explain," he said pulling the shirt from her hands with his free hand.

Silence came again and Draco found that the blush on his face was extremely hot and getting harder with every second.

"Imaburgin," he breathed out quickly slurring his words. Rib it off like a Blast-ended Skrewt, he thought bitterly, just better to get it out and over with.

"What?" he heard her inhale sharply but he refused to meet her gaze.

"I'm a virgin," he said slower but his breath still rushed out of him. Crickets could be heard chirping away outside.

"I see…" she said eventually breaking the silence. "So the infamous 'Sex God of Slytherin' is a myth?" She was teasing him, he realized. He laughed lightly.

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"You don't want to with me?" she questioned.

"Of course I want to with you. I just know you aren't and I don't want you to have these high expectations or something," he still refused to look at her. He rubbed the back of his neck and readjusted himself so that he was leaning back against the bunk beds post.

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. Her legs were crossed and she was resting in between his legs. _This is so suggestive_, he blushed and looked down.

Suddenly she was crying and jumped on him resting against his chest. _What in the world?_ He had seen Hermione cry before, a few more times than he liked but this was just out of the blue. It was like Halloween all over again.

"Hey now," he said, softly stroking her hair. "Don't cry. There's no reason to cry," he cooed into her ear, hoping she would stop. It broke his heart to see tears in her eyes. It reminded him of a distant past back in the Malfoy manor. He pulled her to his chest and squeezed her tighter to himself.

"Draco… I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I… You aren't my first."

This was comical. He found himself laughing. If anything, most would assume the situation would have been reversed. He kissed her lightly as she furrowed her brows at him.

"Don't you laugh at this!" she said, punching him in the arm roughly.

"You shouldn't mope over the past and decisions made from it. It's not a big deal, Hermione," he said, laughing still. He kissed her brow.

"I love you… it's a big deal to me."

His heart fluttered in his chest when he realized what she meant. She regretted that it wasn't him.

"Listen to me," he said sternly kissing her before looking deep into her eyes. "It's not a big deal to me… and I'm the virgin here," he said, trying to joke. "I love you too and just dating you is enough for me," he kissed her again showing her his sincerity. She sighed and leaned into him.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Dreams of peace and happiness danced through their thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a short but important chapter. Yes Hermione made that spell but I made it up. PM me if you have some questions about it. She will sort of explain it more in the next chapter but ... I don't know how well I did with that. I hope this chapter was enjoyed. As always many thanks to the amazing beta that stumbled upon this story and offered to be it's beta, **LittleMissLoony (I would check out her stories too, she's an amazing author if you are looking for a good read ;D)**! Don't forget to leave a review. :D


	19. Happy Christmas Draco

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Happy Christmas Draco**

"Wake up," he heard a hushed male voice above him. "Hurry up we don't have much time!" this time he felt a tug on his shoulder.

He rolled over on his other side, pulling something soft with him.

"Draco, Hermione, get your arses up right this instant," the voice snapped. "Hurry up or we'll get busted."

This time he felt the blanket being torn from his body leaving him exposed to cold winter air.

"Ughhh," he groaned as he buried his nose into a warm body that he clutched to his chest.

"What is it, Harry?" he heard Hermione mumble sleepily, curling closer to his body.

There was a pause and then a snicker.

"I'm going to turn around and let you two get dressed," he said.

That got them up. Both blushed furiously and shot out of bed, and hurriedly gathered their clothes.

"I swear I think it would be kinder if one of you obliviate my memory for me," he said laughing as he turned around to his now dressed friends. It was Ginny's body but Harry's voice. For a moment Draco forgot how that could be possible but he felt his mind slowly piece it together for him. "Mrs. Weasley told me to wake up Harry and Draco," he said quickly to Hermione, "Does this spell work if I'm already in someone else's appearance?" He asked her.

"Hmmm I don't know to be frankly honest. We'll just have to see, Mirromorphlumos," she whispered and with a twirl of her wand Ginny was standing before him. She grinned at the other Ginny/Harry.

"It works," she said with an affirmative nod. The spell caster had to be in the same room with the person it was trying to mimic if the spell was to be successful, she had explained to him later. It was a rather simple spell… if the user knew what they were doing.

"Mirromorphnox," the other redhead said, and Draco watched fascinated as Ginny's form melted off of Harry's body and Harry stood before them. "I guess you guys had fun last night, eh?" he asked laughing as he strode over to hold the tents flap open for them to walk out.

It had been Christmas Eve the night before and Draco had suggested they switch again, something that Harry was all too willing to agree with; seeing as it gave him a chance to 'give Ginny a present she couldn't open in public,' which were his exact words. Hermione hadn't stayed with him since the first night but Harry was constantly sneaking out with his cloak at night. Draco had figured it would have been easier if they just switched.

He wasn't about to talk about what happened last night, he had told Harry about the first night but last night… well… last night was a memory for solely him and Hermione. He wanted to laugh as he saw her blushing in Ginny's form at Harry's implication.

"Oh, don't be vulgar," she said pushing him with a shove. The trip to the Burrow was quickly over though and Hermione, who was currently disguised as Ginny, had to stop talking as the trudged through the kitchen as quietly as they could. He grabbed Hermione's wrist as Harry walked ahead of them.

"Straight up to Ginny's room and when you come down, be sure to act tired," he warned her. He knew he didn't have to tell her that but he just wanted another moment with her before they left this room and were thrust into the chaos that was the Weasleys. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her lips, at least he would have if Hermione didn't push him away.

"Not here," she hissed but she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before dashing out the door. He sat there a moment, how he would have loved to have spent Christmas just lying in bed with her and repeating last night's events over and over again. He flushed as he held his cheek, trying to compose himself before he strode towards the door.

"I saw that," a voice filled with hatred met him. He heard the back door swing open and slowly turned to face the angry wizard. "I saw you make a move on my sister. What the hell is going on?"

Ron stood there with arms crossed, glaring with enough force that would have left him dead, if looks could kill.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was merely wishing her a Happy Christmas," Draco offered, he was glad his voice was sure and strong. He couldn't bust Hermione for spending the night with him, and he couldn't reveal her spell; she had told him that only Harry and herself knew of it and she wanted it to stay that way.

"That was a rather friendly wish," he said, his face slowly becoming that awful purplish hue.

"Yes it was _friendly_ and that was all," he said turning around to exit the kitchen. He didn't need to waste his time with Ron. He had other things to worry about, like how he was supposed to act normal. How could he act like nothing had changed between him and Hermione? He had to keep himself in line, act as if last night never happened.

"I wonder what Harry will think once I tell him."

That statement was enough to make Draco freeze just as his hand rested against the door. _Push the door open, leave; do not act as if you are worried about this. You are acting too damn suspicious,_ his mind fired at him. His pause was already enough to damn him, he swallowed and pushed the door open walking out into the room.

"Happy Christmas Draco," Mrs. Weasley offered warmly as she offered him a hug. She placed a steaming cup of coffee into his hands and sat back down on the couch next to Mr. Weasley who merely lowered his head an inch to acknowledge Draco.

"LOOKIE!" yelled Teddy as he zoomed by on a mini broom. He giggled happily as he bumped into as many things of furniture and people as possible.

"Come here you," Draco playfully growled and snagged the toddler off the broom as he attempted to zoom by. He tossed him lightly into the air both laughing. Teddy hugged him before struggling against him to open the stack of presents that lay before him. Draco laughed and placed him down and the kid ran over and began tearing into more presents.

"He loves that broom you got him," Harry said. His green eyes sparkling as they always did when he was happy or amused, which was all the time Draco noticed.

"Well I had to start training the world's next greatest Seeker," he smiled.

"I think I have that base covered," Harry said laughing as he pulled a present from Teddy's prying fingers. "This one is for Aunt Ginny," he told the toddler gently when he began to fuss.

Draco wanted to tell him what had transpired in the kitchen but he could see Ron's prying eyes and George's gaping hole were far too close to give enough hint. "Happy Christmas Harry," he said instead offering him a dark brown box with a piece of parchment on the cover. He hurriedly used his wand to etch a message at the bottom of the parchment. _Ron saw me try to kiss Hermione (as Ginny) in the kitchen_.

Harry skimmed the note before tearing into his present pulling out a lovely pair of new Quidditch gloves. "Thanks mate," he said grinning. He winked when Draco opened his mouth to implore him if he read his message. _Yes, he read it_; Draco sighed with relief and pointed his wand back at the parchment.

"Happy Christmas everyone," he heard Ginny say as she bounded into the room with a sleepy Hermione in tow behind her.

She dashed over to Harry and gave him an enthusiastic kiss before turning and giving Draco a hug. He could feel Ron and George's eyes glaring daggers into his back as Ginny playfully held on to him longer when he tried to push her off.

"My turn," Hermione said. Her eyes were narrowed slightly as she stuck her arm under Ginny's and used her leverage to push Ginny off and away from him. Draco wasn't sure but he thought he saw Hermione glare at Ginny for a second before she buried her nose into his neck. "Happy Christmas," she said her voice tight. _Was she jealous_? He wanted to ask her but there were too many eyes on the group.

Conversation busted out as people began unwrapping presents and squeals of delight filled the air and 'thank you's were given out. Teddy occasionally darted in to unwrap someone's present for them and squealing happily when he succeeded.

Draco sat on the floor, his back resting against the couch's leg. He pulled Hermione into his lap as he watched her open her presents over her shoulder.

"A bit P.D.A?" she questioned as she opened a present.

"I don't think so," he said shrugging his shoulders as he pulled the present from her hands. A green book embroidered with black velvet on its title _La Chute_ and gold laced pages.

"Zey are French Muggle writings," Fleur said proudly, cutting Draco's question off. He had forgotten that Bill, Charlie and Fleur where here. Their presences had not been a threat or meaningful to him so he had simply forgotten they were there.

"Merci beaucoup," Hermione said, smiling at the half Veela.

"Ne me parlez pas dans ma langue," Fleur snapped before smiling sweetly. "Happy Christmas!"

And with that she turned her attention back to Bill. Hermione frowned but grabbed another present and fumbled with its wrappings.

"Wow…" she said when she managed to open it.

"Hmmm?" Draco questioned as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Draco… this is amazing. I love it!" she said grinning. "Will you put it on for me?"

"Of course," he said, reaching around to grab the box from her. Inside laid a brilliant bracelet; it was white-gold laced with gorgeous sapphires spaced evenly throughout it.

"You really shouldn't have spent so much on me," she said quietly as he fumbled with the clasp. He was rather glad she wasn't drawing a lot of attention to them.

"It was nothing," he smiled, and kissed her palm once he clasped the bracelet on. It sparkled dazzlingly in the light. "I wanted our first Christmas to be special," he offered when she frowned at him.

"Well now my present looks lame," she said laughing and putting a neatly wrapped parcel in his lap.

He pulled the strings and unwrapped it with slow movements.

"Hurry it up," she laughed and pushed his arm playfully.

He felt himself gasp. Inside laid a silver pocket watch with an embroidered with detailed lions and snakes and an engraved 'DM' on it.

"Did you spend a lot?" he wanted to growl, but found that he was smiling. He had money to throw around and there was no need for Hermione to buy _him_ such a lavish thing, he thought.

"Not a lot really. I made part of it," she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Do you like it?"

He loved it. He was at a loss for words though. She made part of this? He felt his heart being warmed and his thoughts became fuzzy. Now this was the most effort anyone had put into a present for him. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Happy Christmas Draco," she whispered against his lips.

"Oi! Break it up over there," George snapped from across the room. Hermione blushed and offered an apology while Draco just ignored him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Mrs. Weasley half lectured him when he started to say something else.

"At least it's almost over," he breathed into her ear. She laughed and kissed his arm, holding out her arm to admire her bracelet.

"Well for me at least it was the best Christmas ever," she said quietly reminding him of last night.

"I meant to ask if I was any good?" he whispered into her ear. She turned her head so that their eyes locked, a small blush covering her face as she nodded slightly.

"Brilliant for someone inexperienced," she joked, but he could tell by her deepening blush that she really had enjoyed it. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I'm gonna hurl," George said interrupting their moment.

"George!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"What? I don't like seeing my sister make out with Harry 24/7," the twin responded. A snort came from Ginny as she pried herself from Harry and glared at George.

"He is going to be your brother soon," Ginny protested loudly.

"Brothers and sisters shouldn't make out dear, that's called incest," he said slowly. Bill and Charlie erupted into laughter as Ginny's face turned pink.

"Enough you two," Mrs. Weasley cut in before Ginny could respond. Her daughter glared pointedly at George mouthing a threat to him. "Alright, everyone get in the kitchen. I'm going to need help cooking for this many people."

Draco sighed and stood up, offering his had to Hermione. He saw Ron motion him over.

"Draco, don't," Hermione said when she noticed he was starting to walk towards Ron.

"I'm just going to talk to him, love," he reassured her. She held his wrist a moment longer before she sighed and dropped it.

"Be quick," she whispered.

"I'll try."

He followed Ron out the back door and into the garden. They strode some ways from the house before Ron swung around to face him. He vaguely recalled Blaise's warning to him on the train and gripped his wand firmly in his pocket.

"Why so tense, mate?" he heard a voice behind him and he mentally scolded himself. Of course George would have been involved with anything Ron was planning. "We merely wanted to wish you a _friendly_ Happy Christmas," George said.

Draco turned his body so that both Ron and George were in his line of vision.

"I don't want any trouble," he said calmly, trying to keep his nerve and not hex the both of them. He couldn't do that on Christmas day for no reason, Mrs. Weasley would kill him.

"Should have thought of that before you made a move on our sister," Ron snapped. Draco wondered briefly when Ron had found the time to tell George but that didn't matter at the moment. He needed to think and act fast.

"Not that we really care," George said laughing while taking a step forward.

"It's just a perfect excuse to 'have some fun' and 'bonding time'," Ron said mocking his mother's tone.

Draco felt his tongue dry in his mouth. He really had no chance; they were simply looking for an excuse to do this, they didn't really need a reason because this would have happened eventually anyways. He wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Do your worst," he said spreading his arms open wide. His heart raced wildly in his chest, but he kept his breath even. Were these his last few breaths?

"Break up with Hermione," Ron growled punching him roughly in the stomach. He keeled over in reaction and felt George grab his hair and forcefully making him look up.

"No," he spit out harshly. He wasn't going to try reasoning with them. They were both beyond his ability to understand fully.

"The way we see it, you don't have a choice in the matter," George snapped while punching him with his free hand in the face.

"I won't do it," he half yelled. Ron aimed another punch in his gut.

"Do it or else we'll destroy both of you," he said aiming another punch in his gut.

"Destroy? A bit harsh for a girl you love," Draco snarled, and yet felt worry flicker through his heart. They could do whatever they wanted to him, but he wouldn't _let_ them hurt her.

"An Ex-Death Eater and the Golden Trio's war hero together," George started. "That sounds bad enough without someone as horrid as Rita Skeeter writing it," he chuckled when Ron aimed another punch.

Draco felt his heart being torn apart. Would Hermione care about something like this? Would this shame her? He just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Would she be better off if he let her go now? Memories from the night before flooded back to him but he shoved them away, he wasn't going to think about himself in this equation. What would be best for her? He bit his lip as Ron struck again causing him to bite down and draw blood.

"Answer now," George said darkly.

He didn't.

"Answer!" Ron yelled, punching him fiercely.

"Fine… just promise you won't hurt Hermione," he whispered out weakly. He felt the corners of his vision beginning to fade and he knew he would pass out soon. He struggled to keep himself held up without George's grip.

"Deal," the brothers said together. George shoved him down roughly to the ground.

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy," Ron called over his shoulder as he kicked some snow into his face and stepped down forcefully on his hand. Draco heard his hand snap and hissed in pain. His hand would be broken for sure… that was his last thought as his vision faded to white.

* * *

**A/N: **The long awaited confliction with Ron! If any of ship Harry/Hermione I would deffinately recommend checking out **Green with Envy** by **LittleMissLoony** her work is absoulty amazing! She's also the awesome beta for this story!

Don't forget to leave a review ;)


	20. The Elder Wand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Important author's note at the bottom but for now... read and enjoy :D

**The Elder Wand**

He was very aware of the pain that was in his body. He was aware of the bitter cold as it seeped into his very bones. He could feel white hot pain in his ribs and hand, which he could only assume were broken. His head felt heavy, as if lead had occupied where his brain had been. He couldn't open his left eye and it stung.

The thing that hurt the most though was his heart.

He didn't want to sound hopeless and girly, but it was true. He could feel his heart shattering as he lay out in the bitter cold waiting for someone to find him. He knew that Hermione would look for him soon; at least he hoped she would. What if the brothers held her up somehow? Images of her kissing Ron filled his mind and he let a sob pass through his lips. How could he have been so stupid? He should never have come here. He didn't belong in her life. Why had he thought that he could be good enough for her? No one would ever accept them together. If they dated she would be just as hated as he was in the world. He couldn't let that happen. He would do as the two Weasleys said and break up with her, because that was ultimately the right decision to make.

Life was full of decisions, of chances and changes. He had taken a chance and it had changed him. He was a better person now; he knew that he could be positive and help this world strive for the better. He would help those in need and he wouldn't cast judgment at least until he knew a person's character.

He found he wished he could hate Ron and George. They were just looking out for a girl that they all loved. He wished he could hate them but he knew that he would have done the same rash thing had he been in their shoes. _No I would have approached that differently_, he argued with himself. _No you wouldn't have. You would have done the very same thing if you weren't dating her,_ he shot back. Great now he was talking to himself. He sighed as he tried to forgive them, they would be taking away the one thing that meant the world to him. He couldn't live without her, but he could learn to be a figure that wasn't as prominent in her life. He could go back to standing on the sidelines and he could live with a heart full of yearning. Yearning for love was better than an arrogant hate filled heart. He could forgive the Weasley brothers one day, just not today. Not with a broken body and a broken heart.

He tried to find the strength to push himself up so that he could lie on his back. His face was getting uncomfortably cold pressed into the snow. His hand however refused to work with him as he tried to move it so that it was out of the way. He hissed as another shot of pain laced up his arm when his hand brushed against a rock of some sort. Nausea threatened to take over, but he refused to give in. He would not be found in his own filth again. He swallowed and took a deep breath letting the cold December air fill his lungs.

"You fool Draco. You knew Ron was planning on this. Why did you follow him?" he scolded himself, lying face down in the snow. He let a scream escape his lips knowing that the snow would muffle it. "You god damn idiot!" he howled. "Now you have to give up the very thing that has changed you!" he felt his tears begin to freeze to his face.

He wanted to ignore the threat the Weasley brothers had made, but he didn't want to risk it in case they did talk to Rita. Would they really do that to Hermione even though they loved her? Of course they would, love makes people blind. He was in love. Did that mean that he was blind as well? Was he missing some vital point that would allow him to keep Hermione? _Stop being selfish_, he bit out at himself. He always knew it would probably come down to this; he just never wanted to admit it.

He felt another sob escape his body involuntarily. He thought of happier times, he thought of that morning watching Hermione open her present. He would use those times to keep going, to stay strong. He grabbed his wand with his good hand and took a deep breath.

"Expecto Patronum," he whispered out. A beautiful leopard emerged from the tip of his wand. It purred loudly and rubbed its body against his cheek. It licked him behind his ear; only instead of feeling wet he got a warm fuzzy feeling as it repeated the action. It stopped suddenly and then looked at him expectantly. Hermione's eyes looked back at him. He went to grab it but it knew his intentions and lowered its head.

"Help," he whispered into its ear. Then with almost a blinding flash the beast was gone.

In a matter of minutes he heard a bang and several loud shouts.

"DRACO?" came the panicked call. "Draco where are you?" he heard several voices calling for him now.

"OH MERLIN!" He heard a woman shout close by. "Harry! Harry, I found him. He's over here!"

He wanted to tell Mrs. Weasley that it was okay, that she didn't need to shout. He struggled to sit up, but pain shot through his chest and he groaned and fell back down. He was rolled over onto his back carefully, but even with his savior's caution, pain still consumed him.

He looked up at several worried faces, unable to really distinguish anyone. He saw a lot of red, and then black and green, and the most wonderful shade of brown. He tried to smile, but found that his lips weren't listening to him. He tried to speak, as panic began to consume him, as his vision blurred out to white again.

()()()()()()()()()()

When he came to, the first thing he noticed was that he was warm. He greatly appreciated that fact as he snuggled into the blankets that were tightly wrapped around him. The second thing he noticed was that there was a body wrapped in the blankets with him.

"Oh you're awake," Hermione mumbled. She did that when she was embarrassed; she mumbled and bit her lip while an adorable blush would stain her face.

For half a moment, he thought it was Christmas morning and expected to see her naked under the blankets with him. The memories came flooding back though and he groaned as he looked at her. He almost slipped and asked what happened but that would have been a rather redundant question to ask. He got his arse handed to him, that's what happened.

Hermione pressed her chest into his and stroked his hair with her finger tips. "I was so worried," she whispered.

He felt his stomach drop. How in the name of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was he supposed to leave her now? How was he supposed to look into those beautiful captivating eyes and tell her it was over between them?

"There was no need to be. I'm fine," he said while sitting up, in doing so causing distance between him and Hermione. He heard her scoff as her arms wrapped around him and tugged him, inviting him to lie back down. He threw off the blanket and swung his legs over the side of it.

He then noticed that he was inside the house and Harry was dozing with Ginny on the floor. Mrs. Weasley was awake and sitting in the chair nearest to the bed, a copy of Witch Weekly in her lap, she hurriedly pretended to doze off when she saw Draco moving. There was also someone with black hair sitting in the corner of the room. At first, Draco didn't realize who it was.

"Blaise?" he asked quietly, half in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your arse," the dark teen bit out.

"Honestly, Draco, you had us all really worried," Hermione said, whispering as she glanced at the three sleeping forms.

"I told you there was no reason to be worried. Looks as if I'm perfectly healed," he stretched his hand out attentively in front of him. "Good as new," he laughed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaise frown at him but he ignored it. What was he doing here anyways? No time to ask him now though Hermione was messaging her temples and glaring at him.

"Do you even care that I was worried sick about you? I could barely perform the proper spells to heal you up!" she hissed suddenly angry. He shrugged his shoulders, his heart pounding in his chest painfully. He really wanted to grab her and hold her to his chest to reassure himself that she was here, that she hadn't lost sleep over him. He hated that she was worried about him like that. "I told you not to go! I warned you… and you knew Ron was up to no good. Oh, for the love of Merlin, I should have gone with you," she was really in tears and Draco felt his heart pull painfully in his chest. He wanted to tell her he was an idiot. That he shouldn't have gone out there. Only he couldn't.

"It's all in the past. No harm, no foul," he was surprised that his voice came out even, because in the inside he was dying slowly. He couldn't understand how he managed to sound so nonchalant about all of this, but he wasn't about to question why right now.

"Here," she snapped and shoved a mirror into his hands. "Take a look at your 'no harm, no foul'," she mocked angrily. An ugly red scar ran from his left ear to about an inch towards his cheek bone, he guessed that was from when George had punched him. He winced as he looked at it. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at his face, offering without words to rid him of the scar. He stilled her hand and took a deep breath.

"I can keep this right? It'd be a great reminder."

"A great _reminder_?" the disbelief in her voice was obvious.

"You can hear, can't you, Granger? It'd be a great reminder, a lesson learned, as to why you don't go chasing tail of such a 'popular' girl."

Merlin, he hated himself more in this moment than he had ever hated himself in his entire life. He wanted someone to stop pretending that they were sleeping and hex him into oblivion, he wanted George and Ron to come back and beat the tar out of him again.

She slapped him, hard. As she stood to leave the room, he felt his heart break; he heard a sob escape from her. She slammed the door shut behind her. He deserved that. He deserved worst, but this was for the best. She was better off without him.

Ginny was the first to recover from her 'sleep', shooting an angry glare at Draco and followed out of the room after Hermione. Mrs. Weasley gaped at him for a moment, before shaking her head sadly and leaving the room.

"Well that was unbelievably thick," Harry said sitting up. He stayed on the floor and looked up at Draco expectantly waiting for him to explain.

"That trick won't work this time, _Potter_," he snapped. Harry's grin flickered and a grim look settled in its place.

"I trusted you. She trusted you. You better explain why you are being like… a Blast-Ended Skrewt right now or I'll show you the meaning of _wizard_," Harry growled, his hands noticeably clenching. Draco had never seen Harry look so furious, never. His green eyes were narrowed and energy seemed to crackle in the air around him. As much as it scared him though he knew he couldn't tell the truth.

He felt tears collect in his eyes before he lowered his gaze and sighed dramatically.

"Blaise, can we have a moment?" Harry asked the forgotten wizard in the corner. The boy's response was to stand and exit the room quietly.

"Stand up," Harry whispered, darkly tossing something in Draco's direction. His wand clattered at his feet loudly. Something close to a flash back danced before Draco's eyes. He remembered the day when he got this wand, the day he felt the power surge through it and confirm his magical blood. He remembered the day Harry returned it to him after the war, how it didn't seem the same to him anymore, as if his wand didn't want to obey him.

"Why are you acting like this?" He snapped, when Draco didn't move to stand or pick up his wand. "Why are you trying to be an asshole? I can tell you are doing it on purpose. Give me a reason now."

Draco sighed and fell back against the bed, allowing his legs to dangle off the side. "Ron and George are right, along with the rest of the World… an ex-Death Eater doesn't deserve to be with a war hero… especially with someone who belonged in the 'golden trio'," he mocked and put a lot of stress on those final words.

"Those two know nothing," Harry bitterly spat out. "You are willing to give her up after all of this?" he snapped and began pacing the room. Draco lazily threw his hands behind his head as he watched Harry. His feet grazed against his wand that lay on the floor occasionally.

"Well yeah, they are right," he stated.

"Even if they were right do you think that was the proper way to handle it with Hermione? You don't think you could have talked it out with her and see how she felt about it? I mean for Merlin's sake, she knew what she was getting into when she started dating you. Don't you think if it bothered her she would be more terrified? She would cringe when she saw you? I mean honestly she doesn't have a death wish," the Boy-Who-Lived was ranting now. His calm face twisted in rage. Draco could remember a time when she cringed though, in Muggle Studies all those months ago_. She didn't anymore though, that was Harry's point_, he told himself.

"They are going to give this story to Rita Skeeter," Draco said quietly, "I don't want her to have to go through with that because of me."

"To hell they are!" snapped Harry. He threw his hands up in exasperation as his pacing quickened. "Go through with that because of you-," he snorted and glared at him, "she's already dealt with Rita. Rita would never dare to write a story about her."

He vaguely recalled that Hermione was featured in a lot of Rita's stories their fourth year and that after their fourth year the woman had finished from the journalism world.

"Why are you so worked up?" Draco said, while sitting up to get a better look at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry growled and stood frozen facing him.

"Do you _fancy_ her too? Like every other god damn wizard in this house?"

Harry let out a frustrated shout pointing his wand at Draco's chest.

"She's my best mate! She's like my sister and you _hurt_ her. I trusted you," he hissed. He lowered his wand but strode forward. Even with his lean build it was still intimidating to have Harry towering above him.

"And I don't deserve her. For the past… for being who I am. You have to see that, Harry," he said quietly. Harry bent down and retrieved his forgotten wand.

"Wand magic is a curious thing," he said lowly calmly. Draco wondered for a moment if he was right about him during their fifth year when he called him bipolar. What was he getting at?

"Yes it can be," he said cautiously.

"Wands sometimes seem to have a mind of their own. I happen to own three of them."

What? What was Harry going on about?

"You don't forgive yourself for Dumbledore's death do you? You didn't realize that he was going to die anyways?"

"Yes Harry, I know that everyone dies eventually but I disarmed him. Even injured like that he could have disarmed all of those Death Eaters… if he had had his wand…"

"That might have been so but then defeating Lord Voldemort would have been a much more difficult task," Harry said as he cast the spell to hide them from prying ears.

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?"

"It's the thing you feel the guiltiest for, is it not?" He asked, not waiting for Draco to nod his head in confirmation. "I think you need to hear this. I want you to be with Hermione because _you do_ deserve her… and she deserves to have a guy like you."

"Albus Dumbledore was going to die within a few months when you disarmed him of his wand. His wand being the legendary Elder wand," Harry continued, softly placing Draco's wand into his lap. "That wand doesn't need bloodshed to pass ownership…"

"Just someone to disarm…?" Harry nodded when Draco finished the sentence. "So then I was the owner of that wand…?"

"Yes. It was intended that Severus Snape receive ownership… which is why he made the Unbreakable Vow with your mother, but when you disarmed him you were then the owner of that wand. Something Voldemort didn't expect and overlooked. When I took your wand from you by force that night… I won it over, so in theory I won the ownership of the Elder wand too."

"I think it's a bit more than theory if the wand wouldn't attack you," Draco said with disbelief. It all added up. It all made perfect sense.

"So without even realizing it," Harry clasped him on the shoulder and stood up, "you were fighting for the greater good. You didn't kill him directly, it was something that was unavoidable and you paused. Your pause, your doubt, your inability to act, it's enough to show that you knew it was wrong. It's enough to prove that you didn't want to be a part of that life."

Harry stood and offered him a hand up.

"Now, go and apologize for being a git to Hermione."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay everyone I hope this chapter was enjoyed. As always thanks for my brilliant beta **LittleMissLoony** and a special shout out to **TruthHurtsLikeHell** for giving me an ego boost with this story. ;). You guys are wonderful. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far you all really warm my heart with your reviews. :D

I do have some bad news to announce however... I will not be able to update for the rest of this week and most of next week. I hope you all can forgive me for my two week break but it's sort of unaviodable. I'm moving and I really won't be able to write until I'm all settled in. I hope everyone understands... but I'll be back as soon as possible! Depending on reviews *cough cough* I'll be sure to write an extra long chapter to make up for it. ;).

_Who says you only have one life to live?_

Oceanwind


	21. The Cliche Make Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Cliché Make Up**

Draco Malfoy hated himself. No, he loathed himself. He wanted to curl up in a corner and die somewhere. He didn't deserve that though. He deserved to have the worst possible death imaginable, the worst thing you could think of to the power of ten. Why, you may ask? Because he made Hermione Granger cry… again.

He might have been slightly melodramatic, but he didn't care. He could only think about chasing after the girl before him and what he could possibly say to make it up to her. He should have talked it out with Hermione first before taking the bait the Weasley brothers had laid out under him. He should have been rational and seen through that bluff. It was undeniably a bluff, now knowing that the journalist they threatened him with would never so much as think of writing a story about Hermione. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He scolded himself.

As soon as Harry had finished yelling at him he knew he had to run after her as fast as he could. This was just the too-perfect moment for one of the brothers to swoop in and 'comfort' her. He felt a draft of cold air from an open window as he raced down the stairs, making him notice his attire. He was barefoot with only a pair of pajama bottoms on. _Oh for Merlin's sake_, he grumbled to himself. He didn't have time to summon clothes to race outside after her and he couldn't think of a spell to transfigure his clothes, he didn't care at the moment either. He just wanted to find Hermione and make things right.

He almost fell as he raced down the remaining stairs. He stumbled into a full room. Everyone but Harry and the girl he was seeking was there.

"She went that way with Ginny," Blaise said as he pointed out the door. He answered Draco's question that everyone knew he was thinking. That saved him another confrontation with people here for now at least.

"Of course they had to go outside," he snapped, more to himself than Blaise. He gave his friend a rushed smile, then shot out of the house like a cannon. He would question Blaise later about his presences at the Weasley's, but right now Hermione was number one on his list.

He hated cold weather. It really had never bothered him before the Weasley brother's attacked him, but after being left out in the snow for who knows how long with a broken hand and a few ribs he had learned he really didn't care for cold weather. It was a miserable time of the year. Was it still Christmas day? The sun was low in the sky and he couldn't remember what it had been like the last time he had seen it. Wasn't it noon when Mrs. Weasley asked for help? He couldn't recall.

His feet started to sting as he dashed after the foot prints that lay before him. He was relieved to find that only two somewhat small sets were the only one's present. He shivered violently as cold air whipped at his exposed chest.

"Hermione?" he called out. He hoped on the off chance that his call would be answered. _What a foolish thought_, he snapped at himself. _Why would she answer you when she's mad at you?_

"I've hexed you enough times for you to know that I have some nasty tricks up my sleeve," came the cool reply. It wasn't Hermione though, but it was the fiery red headed girl that followed her out of the room. Her wand was aimed high at his chest.

"Look Gin, I just want to apologize," he mumbled, his breath coming out short. He was acutely aware of his state of dress at the moment and the fact that he was getting colder by the second. Each breath he took his lungs filled with cold air that felt like it was getting thicker in his chest. It was painful, and he winced as he exhaled in exasperation when Ginny took a threatening step forward.

"Gin, please. Let me see her. I know I was being an arse," he trailed off when he had to bend over his knees to catch his breath. He looked up at her with what he hoped was a pleading gaze.

She sighed and lowered her wand.

"I swear on all that's holy if you so much as make her frown ever again your arse will be _mine,_" she growled but her eyes had a softer tone to them. "And I'm going to kill George and Ron," she said lowly as he rushed past her.

He paused for a moment.

"No. They were just looking out for Hermione."

"The hell they were!"

"You sound like Harry," he found himself laughing. It was a little funny to him, even in this situation.

She huffed and gave him a shove.

"Go make up," she smiled and he felt his heart relaxing in his chest. The air didn't seem as cold and he swallowed easily. She understood that it wasn't his own fault for everything, even if he had said some rather rude things to Hermione. If he could win Ginny and Harry's forgiveness what would stop Hermione?

His heart swelled with hope as he followed the single track of foot prints now. His speed increasing with every print he saw. Suddenly he was running. He had to find her soon. He understood now. Those things Harry had told him, it was what Hermione knew as well. That was why she was able to date him, to forgive him. She understood him. She would have to understand this, she just had to.

The tracks before him disappeared and it stopped him short. He looked at the ground dumbly for a moment. The cold air stung his lungs and seemed to turn to ice in his chest.

"Hermione?" he called out hopefully. He strained his ears listening intently for a reply.

"What the hell are you doing?" she answered from somewhere close by. Where was she? Why couldn't he see her?

"I came to say I'm sorry."

The ice in his chest clenched painfully making him double over again. He grimaced and tried to hold himself up.

"You couldn't put on some clothes?" she snapped. He felt something warm covering his chest suddenly and his feet where dry and stuffed into boots.

"I… um… I wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted to see you," he admitted to her. He saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. Hermione's infamous hair was the only thing that could be made out distinctly from his peripheral vision. He wanted to turn and face her, to beg on his knees but he stopped himself, but she hadn't even acknowledged what he had said. He straightened his back and pulled the jacket around his chest with some force.

"Thank you for the jacket," he said and started to walk off. If she didn't want to acknowledge his attempt at an apology, he wasn't going to make her.

"Hey wait," he heard her call. "Aren't you going to go on and on about how stupid you were?"

He chuckled and faced her. He bowed lowly sweeping his hand against the snow.

"We both know I was being an idiot. If I have to admit it out loud for you to forgive me then fine, I will. I was an idiot, Hermione. Any more cliché lines you want?"

He kept his back bowed as he looked up at her for the first time.

"So Herms, what do you want me to say?"

She frowned at him and strode forward. He noted with mild disinterest that her wand was out and pointing at him.

"Do you like worrying me?" she snapped when she stood a few feet away from him.

He didn't say anything as he looked at her questioningly.

"Dashing out here half naked, getting mauled by Ron and George and acting as if it's not a big deal, leaving me on Christmas day to go listen to their bull shit. _Honestly_," she paused and rolled her eyes a sigh escaping her perfect lips. "Did you honestly think that if they had a valid threat that they would use it against me?"

"I was getting the shit beat out of me and all I could think about was what would happen to you. Does that count as some redeeming factor?" he snapped. He felt tears start to form in his eyes and looked down hurriedly studying the boots that were now fastened to his feet. They were a deep black with tuffs of grey fur sticking out. "Rather girly boots," he mumbled.

"Oh they are _totally _in this season. All the _popular_ girls wear them, and since apparently I'm _so_ popular that was all I could think of," he had never heard her be so sarcastic. He knew his remark had stung her more than she would admit to him at the moment. Her sarcasm and the fact that she was hinting at it was more than enough to show him that he had struck a nerve with her.

He winced when her rant kept going on. It was like a runaway train - if he didn't stop her ranting soon he would be in serious trouble.

"…chasing tail because apparently I'm so _popular_ and just spread my legs for any god damn wizard that wa—"

"Hermione… look, I didn't mean what I said. I was doing that because I wanted to start a fight so you would break up with me, and then Ron and George wouldn't give out a story to the newspaper."

"What story?" she growled.

He looked at his feet guiltily.

"They said they would trash your name. They said that they would give Rita Skeeter all this information on us, about me being an Ex-Death Eater and the fact that you are a war hero."

Only silence met him and for a moment he was scared to see the look in her eyes. Surely, she would think he was an idiot just like Harry thought he was. He sort of wanted to take the topic back to her ranting about what he had said not about why he had said it.

"These boots really are girly," he mumbled and pulled out his wand. With a quick flick the boots lost the slender structure and bulked out, losing the fur along with it. He wanted to smile at his handy work but he was worried that it would further piss off the witch before him. He continued staring at his feet but he could feel Hermione's gaze boring into him.

"Oh for the love of Merlin," he heard Hermione snap at him. He glanced up as she stomped over to him. She stopped just short of his reach and glared at him. Her arms crossed and her face had the most adorable pout on her lips.

"Look I can understand if you are mad at me…"

"Damn straight I am mad at you!"

"…But I just want you to know that…" he was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to apologize for exactly? That he was so worried he couldn't help but give into a threat, even if it was an empty one, because he was worried about her. "I'm not sorry for what happened. I would do it again if it meant you were safe," he finished bravely and straightened up.

He half-expected her to shout at him. He half-expected her to storm off in an angry huff and not talk to him for another few days. He _really_ didn't expect her to leap across the distance between them and pull him into a tight hug. He lost his balance and they both tumbled into the snow. Her lips found his as the sky opened up and a fresh batch of snow began to sprinkle on top of them.

"Idiot," she glowered as she pressed several more passionate kisses to his lips. He sighed and kissed her back allowing her to vent her anger with kisses. It was a rather nice way to vent so he couldn't complain about this.

"I love you," she choked out, and for a moment he thought she was going to cry again. Only there were no tears in her eyes. Her eyes were alight with passion and anger still but he could see the softness that rested in them. She forgave him but she was still furious. They would have to actually talk this all out but he knew that now she just wanted things to be patched up. That now they were both vulnerable and they needed each other first before they walked back into that house. They needed to forget this for now until they could be alone and have a long conversation.

"I love you too," he whispered and placed a firm kiss on her lips. He stood up and offered her a hand up. "We'll talk about this at Hogwarts when no one will bother us, yes?" he asked as she took his hand and righted herself up.

"No need," she paused, lacing their fingers together, "I understand."

He took a deep breath. The cold air from earlier did not bother him a single bit, in fact he felt rather warm at the moment.

"I know you do. Of course you do. I just want to clear this one thing up."

She was looking at him expectantly and he felt something inside him click. He felt the balance of the Slytherin way and Gryffindor way click. He was in the middle. He was average. He wasn't good but he wasn't evil. How the hell did he get a girl like Hermione?

"When I said… well when I implied that you … were… er… easy… I didn't mean it. I was just… erm…"

He felt like a babbling idiot. He never lost his cool unless he was around her but it had always been that way. Back to the very first day of Hogwarts he never really knew what to do because she was so different from everyone he had encountered. He sighed when he noticed Hermione was still looking at him expectantly. She wouldn't just let him off the hook for this.

"I was just being an ass hole. I had it out of pure spite and to protect you but I didn't have to be so harsh," he held her gaze trying to gauge her reaction to this.

"I know," she said with a shrug and pulled on his hand. She threw an arm up over his shoulder and pressed herself closer to his chest. He felt his heart beating rapidly. She kissed him then and he forgot that he was standing out in the snow, he forgot that it was cold, he would even go as far as tell you that he forgot his name.

* * *

**A/N:** Pardon the long Author's note again. I hope no one forgot about this story! Well summer is officially here for me so regrettably my updates will be about once a week. I hope everyone understands and forgives me for life working out that way hahaha. As always much thanks to my amazing beta. **LittleMissLoony**, she was right on top of this the other day when I sent it to her. :D. Well this chapter was important for the other chapters that are coming up, keep this one and the last one in mind for the next few chapters. I hope everyone has a lovely summer and I can't wait to post this chapter so enough with my ranting! Oh and in case you want to look up some of the art for this story I do have a few random sketches on . Look up RunsWithTheOceanWolf and then my gallery and then the Eureka folder. Andthenandthenandthen Tell me what you think ;). Okay seriously enough with my ranting now...

_Oceanwind_


	22. Silence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Silence **

The rest of the stay at the Burrow went rather smoothly. Mrs. Weasley forgave him easily enough once he apologized to her as well, (he wasn't exactly sure what it was but she seemed to fall victim to his smile so he used that as much as possible). He played with Teddy a lot during the day, feeling rather like a small child himself at times. Most moments he played with Teddy he treasured. He liked being light hearted and redeeming himself with this youth. He avoided Ron and George even when they spoke directly to him, Harry would normally cut them off and Ginny would give them some task to complete. Hermione was furious and refused to speak to either of them once she found out the full extent of what happened.

"I knew it was them and I knew that was why you said those things but I didn't know what exactly happened. It was like a missing a piece of some puzzle," she had told him when they had walked back to the house the other day. _Gryffindor's, psh always having to solve mysteries and save the day_, as sarcastic as the remark came out in his mind he could also feel the fondness he held in his heart for them. Damn his Gryffindor print. He was glad that despite the brother's best efforts they could not get a reaction out of him or Hermione.

Bill and Fleur left a few days after Draco woke up allowing Harry and himself to take their room. Harry being paranoid would set up several protective spells at night before they went to sleep. He was slightly frustrated that he couldn't spend the night with Hermione again and found it hard to not think back to their first time when his mind was allowed to wander. Being a boy it was hard not to think about it, being Draco and madly in love he refused to bring it up with her. He had promised that he would be content if they never did that again but at the same time it was hard. It was hard to go back to holding her hand and giving chaste kisses. He had had a taste of all of her and he wanted to keep it that way.

Harry was restless at night as well. He found comfort in the fact that at least he wasn't the only one being tortured by his teasing thoughts. Constantly reminding him of what he had but couldn't have at the moment. Harry brought it up a few days before they left for Hogwarts again.

"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts," he huffed as he lay back against his bed. "No more worrying."

Draco felt a pang of guilt when he said that. It was partly his fault that Harry couldn't sneak out after he laid out the spells until morning and that meant that he couldn't do anything with Ginny (which was undoubtedly why Harry was so eager to get back to Hogwarts).

"Sorry mate," he mumbled to his friend as he sat down on his bed gingerly.

"It's not your fault at all," Harry responded immediately a light smile splayed on his face for his friend's comfort. "You didn't do anything."

"I came here," he said quietly staring up at the wall with bored fascination.

"Yeah, no one can blame you for existing Draco. It's not your fault Ginny has a set of crazy brothers. Speaking of which Charlie is leaving early in the morning so we need to get up to see him off," Harry said changing the subject with ease. He left no room for Draco to continue the conversation. Sighing Draco fell back into his bed with a soft thump. He reached for his wand that rested on the night table and with a quick flick of his wrist he doused the room in darkness.

It was a mere five minutes later that he heard a gentle tap on the window. He peeked out from under his covers to see if Harry had heard the noise as well. The Boy Who Lived was passed out cold, a snort escaping him as he dreamed peacefully. _He deserves to have peaceful sleeps like this,_ Draco thought as he pulled back his covers and stepped lightly unto the floor. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness as he fumbled for his wand.

The tapping grew increasingly loud and persistent, and he wondered briefly for a moment how anyone in this house was sleeping through the racket. He remembered that the protective spells were also cast to keep people from eavesdropping on them as well. He shrugged as he saw the flutter of wings just outside the window. A large black owl with yellow eyes looked at him. For a moment Draco was in awe. He had never seen an owl with this coloring. He was pulled out of his awe when out of frustration he realized he couldn't open the window to get the pearly white letter that was resting in the owl's beak. The spells kept them locked in this room without any escape until day light, but it also kept everyone else out. Of course Harry wouldn't forget the window; the man was beyond paranoid when it came to protection spells. Sighing, he motioned for the owl to shoo.

It blinked then hooted softly before resuming its pecking at the window.

"Go on. Get!" he whispered worry thick in his voice. He didn't want Harry to know he was receiving mail this late at night. For some reason it just seemed like this was something he should keep to himself. He knew it wasn't from Hermione, she didn't have an owl and no one in this house had a black owl.

The owl however, didn't seem to care if he woke Harry up. It blinked again hooted again and then again resumed its pecking at the glass that separated them.

"Stupid bird, Shoo!" he hissed at it.

The bird angrily ruffled its feathers and hooted loudly. It blinked then placed the letter in between its feet. Using its beak it peeled off the wax seal and then slowly began to unfold the letter. Once it had the letter fully opened it hooted again angrily and then placed the letter against the glass.

_D,_

_Please excuse Shoo (_Draco snorted when he realized this was the owl's name. Harry stirred in his sleep lightly at the noise. He glowered of course Harry would be distrubed by that tiny noise...)_he is a nosier little bugger. I know it's late and you and H are trying to sleep but please keep this to yourselves. If you can keep it just to yourself that would be nice too. I have stayed at the Weasley's this long to keep an eye on you for the sake of our past friendship. I was beyond worried when I saw your Patronus and I came dashing in all wound up. I even hexed Charlie out of the rush (I couldn't tell who had attacked you at the moment and Ron wasn't there yet). _

_I'm not telling you this to get a thank you. You know I don't really care about that. What I want is what you promised on the train. I know it was never said directly but I'll write it now. I want my heart to have the freedom that your heart has gained. I don't want to sulk in the Slytherin dungeon and feel the depressing hatred that has been residing in there for centuries. I don't like seeing you across the hall with a stupid blissful smile on your face while you are talking to Potter and Granger. Actually I don't mind seeing that but I want to be a part of it. Please help me with that. Even if you can't help me steal Ginny from Potter I'm fine with that. I want to learn to love her from afar like you did with Granger. Maybe I already am… I just want someone to talk to about all of this. You know Pansy isn't the best with girl problems… _

_That is my price for this piece of information that I am about to deliver to you._

_Your father has escaped Azkaban. He was finally given a sentence, the Kiss. He found some way to escape. _

_I don't know what terms you are on with your father and I really don't care. I thought you would like to know so you can warn Granger. Brace yourself a storm is coming. _

_Yours Truly,_

_B_

_P.S. I'll be gone by morning. I don't want to face that awkward goodbye with Charlie after I hexed him. Please tell no one… I doubt that they'd even notice. Also please hang on to Shoo until you reach Hogwarts. He's the big black owl that delivered the letter... obviously. _

Draco looked over the letter once more before the owl hooted and pulled it from the window. It slowly began to tear the letter up with its beak and then ever so slowly began to eat it. Draco worried about it being able to digest the letter for a moment until he saw Shoo spit the crumbled paper out. He watched as the letter was shredded and the ink was wiped clean off of it with the owls tongue as it chewed and spit in a agonizing long pace. Finally the owl finished, it ruffled its feathers one last time and then took to the night sky disappearing.

Draco sighed and pressed his forehead against the window. Lightly he banged his head on the window plane in frustration. So his father was out there somewhere. He was glad that his mother was missing and that he had not returned to the manor. _May they rot in hell together_, he thought as he pulled back from the window. He was beyond tired now. As soon as he clambered back into bed he felt sleep call to him. He didn't fight it and let his eyes clamp shut and sleep take him quickly.

_He was running. He saw glimpses of stone floors and deep green tapestry's. With a sinking feeling in his heart he realized he was at home. At home in the manor. He heard the chilling laugh. The laugh that sounded almost like a hiss. It was low at first then it grew louder and louder. He heard the deep voice of his father's master. _

"_This can't be allowed. Your son is one of the last Pure Bloods. This cannot be allowed." _

_His heart sank even lower as he ran up the stairs toward the voice. In the back of his mind he knew that this was impossible. That he was dead. But he heard the voice. It was as clear as day. _

"_It will not be allowed my Lord."_

_His father. He heard his father's distain, his hatred for the man who had intruded into our home and called us weak. He was weak. He didn't have the courage to save the girl he loved._

_Hermione. Fear jolted through him. Where was she? She had been here. She had been in their dungeon. She couldn't be here. If she was then she would have to escape from his father. What if his father already had her? He paused in his running unwillingly as his despair consumed him for a moment. He took his mind back and resumed his run. He ran faster than he thought possible. He felt his legs practically flying underneath him and wished he had a broom. A broom would be so much faster than his running._

_He rounded a corner and paused as he looked into his parent's room. _

_A snake was crawling up the bed post with a lazy gait. It hissed as it came level with its master. _

"_I have a solution," he heard the snake man whisper. He stood and towered over his father's figure. _

"_Anything I can do to help my Lord?" his father sounded like he would rather die than offer him help._

"_Oh don't worry Lucius. I think I'll have Draco take care of his little problem. Draco?" _

_He felt ropes bind his body as he flew forward into the room. He was forced to bend down and stare at the decaying feet of Lord Voldemort. He wanted to snarl but he felt as if his voice had been torn from him. _

"_You will kill her Draco. It might be the last thing you do but you will kill her. It will make up for this family's failure. Is that understood?"_

_The ropes forced him to nod. He felt tears sting his eyes. He felt his refusal choke on his lips. _

"_NO!" he managed to yell out. It hurt. It felt like fire burned his entire body. Like a train was crushing his body slowly. He couldn't hear anything but the loud roar that was in his ears. The roar of a lion. For some odd and unknown reason he gained courage from the roar. It consumed him, flushed through his body. It vibrated his bones and rid him of the pain that was there. _

_He stood and glared at the red slits that were glaring at him._

"DRACO!" he felt a hard slap across his face as he bolted up out of bed. He dashed over to the window and then turned to face the attacker. He was half expecting Voldemort and his father, he was relieved to see Harry and Hermione hovered over his bed. He noticed that he was covered in cold sweat and that his legs were shaking under his weight. The light of dawn was barely crawling into the room.

"What happened?" he whispered and winced as his voice came out rasped.

"You tell us," Hermione whispered her voice hinted that she was holding back tears.

"You were screaming as if the Cruciatus curse was being placed on you," Harry said. His voice seemed oddly loud and out of place here. Draco looked at him. He was white faced, but his face though was set in a hard line.

"A bad dream is all," he lied to them. It was more than a dream. It was a memory and a dream combined to give him the most horrific experience. It tainted the memory. He couldn't remember what had been real and what had been fake. He swallowed and then he shivered as an imaginary wind caressed his sweat soaked body. He didn't notice the silent conversation between the two friends until suddenly Harry stood up.

"I'll go get you a glass of water," his friend offered as he hurriedly exited the room. He wondered why the boy forgot he was a Wizard at times and could have just summoned water. He shook his head as he faced Hermione. He walked over to her and sat down timidly on the edge of the bed.

He felt her warm hand grasp his.

"Draco—"

He didn't give her a chance to finish as he pulled her into a tight hug. She was real, she was here and safe. That was all that really mattered to him. He felt a smile pull at his lips as she willingly fell into his hug. He held her to his chest even tighter. He kissed the top of her head.

"I don't need words right now," he whispered into her ear as he felt her stir to talk again. She nodded into his chest and gave him an extra squeeze. She understood that all he needed was this. This was helping him calm down. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent. He felt the nervous feeling that had been residing in his bones disappear and a calm soothing feeling replace it. Gods he loved her.

"Knock knock," came a deep voice and the couple jumped apart quickly, "sorry guys… Just came up to tell Hermione goodbye since you guys don't seem like you are going to be a part of the mob down stairs," and then Charlie came into the room. He smiled shyly but with an understanding apology splayed on his lips. For some reason it really bothered Draco.

He forced himself to smile back though. He had nothing against Charlie. He had in fact, forgotten all about him until just now.

"Oh sorry. We'll be right down," Draco offered as he stood up. He placed his hand in Hermione's and strode towards Charlie making for the door.

"Oh no need. I'll just get my goodbye out of the way now," the short fiery man offered. He extended his hands and pulled Hermione into a hug effectively taking her hand out of his. He wanted to growl but he just stood there awkwardly.

"I'll miss you while I'm out there. You'll write me?"

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile and pulled out of his grasp. "I'll be sure to make everyone write you and we'll send them all together," she smiled with ease. Hermione was too nice to notice the flicker of unease cross his face but Draco caught it. He frowned but stepped in front of her and offered his hand to Charlie.

"Thank you…" he mumbled. He knew he should be grateful to this Weasley at least. He dismissed the look and the hug. Charlie was no threat to him. Charlie clapped him on the back with a little more force than necessary before smiling warmly.

"You take care of Miss Granger here. She's special to this family," and with that the man turned and left the teens alone in the room.

"We should still go downstairs and see him off," Hermione whispered after a moment.

"Or…" he pulled her to his chest and kissed her firmly on the lips. "We could take advantage of the moment."

He was glad she agreed without words. He would explain everything when they returned to Hogwarts. At least for now they should take advantage of the time they had together.

* * *

**A/N: **It has been a while since I updated and I must apologize for that. I had a bad case of writer's block... Well I felt like I owed you guys an update and then this chapter played out for me. I do want to say sorry to my beta... **LittleMissLoony**! I'm SORRY! I just realized it had been a while since I updated and I didn't want you all to forget about it. If there are any mistakes please blame me... my beta didn't go over this chapter. (If you guys are like me you understand that I am a very impatient person). Anyways I hope this was enjoyed. And thank you to everyone who has read and supported this story.


	23. Shoo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Shoo**

Steam rolled off the train in large puffs tainting the crowded platform. Wizards and witches alike were gathered close and hugging children of all age's good bye until the end of the semester. Draco stood by awkwardly as the Weasleys exchanged warm goodbyes with each other and Harry and Hermione. Ginny suddenly spotted him and grabbed his sleeve.

"You're not getting out of it that easily," Ginny said, grinning, and pulled him forward to her mother and father. He glared and tried to dig his heels into the pavement but for some reason the ground was awfully slippery.

"Alright, alright," he growled and pulled himself from her death grip. He stopped shortly before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and smiled nervously.

"Well goodbye," he said curtly and offered his hand to Mr. Weasley. The man looked at it with curiosity for a moment before he took it in his own hand and shook it.

"You take care now," Mr. Weasley said lightly and smiled as the two men released hands. Before he had time to turn to Mrs. Weasley he felt her warm strong hands wrap around him in a tight hug.

"Don't ever hesitate to come over again, dear," she said loudly. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his ear. "If Ron so much as touches a hair on your head again just let me know," she said lowly sending her breath into his ear and causing him to shiver involuntary.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," he said as he pulled himself from her hug. He was surprised to see tears in the older woman's eyes. She waved all of them off sadly as the boarded the train.

He lugged on his trunk and picked up Shoo's cage. The damn bird was having a fit and hooting rather loudly. He sighed as he looked for Blaise to give the bird back to. He didn't find him as he opened up a compartment in defeat and sat down with Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

"Well that was an interesting trip," he mumbled as he sat down in the empty seat beside Harry and placed the cage on the floor beside him. Harry chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket and offered it to the bird. Draco turned his attention to the girls sitting across from him.

"What's up with George not seeing us off?" he asked. He knew the answer but he just wanted to prove his point to Hermione. To his dismay however, Ginny shrugged and turned back to the conversation she was whispering with Hermione.

He sighed and threw his hands back behind his head and kicked his legs out. Shoo hooted angrily on the ground.

"Shut up, you stupid bird," he growled. He went to kick the cage when Harry reached down and yanked it out of his reach.

"He's just trying to tell you he wants to stretch his wings," Harry said, and opened the cage for the owl. Now that Draco thought about it, the cage was rather small and the owl was fairly large. Shoo hopped out happily and nipped Harry's hand in affection before flapping his large wings several times. Harry glared at Draco then.

"What?" he asked. He wasn't going to kick the cage hard. He was just going to give it a little tap in hope that the owl would silence itself.

"You of all people should know better than that," Harry snapped and pulled the owl closer to his chest. He stroked it affectionately for a moment before extending his arm out and letting Shoo flap his wings again.

Draco had never had an owl before. He didn't know how to care for them or what they needed. It wasn't like he was dealing with a person.

Shoo suddenly raised his black wings again and took to the air for a second. The owl landed promptly on Draco's knee. It stared at him with its large yellow eyes. He froze. Those were intelligent eyes. He thought back to Dobby. Just because it wasn't as smart as him didn't mean it was unimportant. He reached out and stroked the owl's soft black feathers.

Harry smiled with approval before he addressed something to Ginny and the two left the compartment. Draco was enraptured with the large owl before him. What would it be like to have wings? Would a person get the same satisfied feeling from flying as they would if they ran a kilometer?

"Draco," Hermione called out softly breaking him from his thoughts. He had nearly forgotten she was there. That was a lie. He was acutely aware of her presence and had been for years.

"Hermione," he greeted back. He couldn't quite figure out why this felt too formal. It felt strained. It felt off. He sighed and looked up from the owl's piercing gaze to Hermione's. They looked at each other for several long moments before Shoo hooted and bit Draco's hand.

"Ouch!" he yelled surprised. He glowered as the owl hooted and did it again. Hermione giggled from her seat.

"He wants you to talk," she said easily.

"How is it that everyone else knows what this bird wants and I'm left in the dark?" he glowered. It wasn't fair that they knew how to read this bird's way of talking. Hermione shrugged.

"We have all had pets before," she said quietly. Again he felt that strain between them and he couldn't quite figure out what it was. They had been fine yesterday; there had been no new fights or harsh words. He sighed and reached across the space between them to grab her hand.

"What's wrong?" he whispered out. He pulled her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it. He used his thumb to rub along the palm of her hand. He hoped this would be enough to show that he was open and willing to listen. Hermione however tugged her hand back away from him.

"Nothing's wrong," she said quickly.

"Herms…" his voice was skeptical as she picked up the owl from his lap. She cooed and stroked the dark owl several times. It hooted happily in her lap. "Hermione," he said sharply and the owl nipped at his hand again. He growled but lowered his tone to adopt a softer one. He was learning rather quickly.

"Hermione… you are lying. What is wrong?"

"I should be asking you that," she said firmly and locked eyes with him. Her eyes held a fierce determination.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think I haven't noticed how distant you have become with me the past few days? It all started when Blaise left and this owl showed up. I'm not stupid," she snapped.

"I never said you were," he paused and picked up her hand again. She sighed but didn't remove her hand this time.

"Are you going to tell me?"

They stayed in silence for several minutes before Draco swallowed a deep breath. He hung his head low in a gesture that no Malfoy had ever used. He was bowing to her.

"Lucius Malfoy has escaped Azkaban," he said once the owl leaned forward to nip his hand once again. He heard Hermione gasp but was glad that her hand remained in his. "I found out from Blaise who Owled me about it. I don't know where this bloody owl comes into this but he's here still," Shoo hooted angrily and puffed out its feathers. Hermione chuckled at the birds antics and stroked him soothingly.

"And you didn't want to tell me with the Weasleys around?" she offered. He nodded and they fell back into silence.

"I didn't mean to be distant. I was just … thinking."

"About your nightmare," she finished for him. He still hadn't told her what that was about. It was something about himself that he really intended to take to his grave with him.

"Yes about my nightmare," he said softly. That had been his fear from the very beginning. Since day one he had been worried about her. He didn't want to admit it to her. He would then be admitting she was the one rock in his world and had been all along. It was too cliché, she would laugh in his face. He might be a love struck fool but he was not a love struck idiot. They sat in silence for several moments again.

"Harry and Ginny have been gone for a while," he noted. He really didn't care for once about his other friends at the moment but he wanted to get past this phase with Hermione. He was not going to tell her about that dream, about that fear.

"I told Ginny to take Harry to Luna and Neville's compartment. They are talking to him about Ron," she said quietly.

He realized then that she had arranged that. That she had sent two people to go embarrass Ron, and that they even may be fighting for him for what happened over Christmas break. What if someone got hurt? What if Harry got hurt or Ginny? He couldn't let his friends be fighting for him on his behalf.

"No," he said fiercely and stood up. Hermione grabbed his sleeve.

"They won't hurt each other," she said firmly as if reading his mind. Something was sparkling in her eyes. "You should have been in Gryffindor," she said after a moment. A low like hiss escaped him without his meaning to.

"We both know I'm a coward," he growled.

"No, you pretend to be a coward. You think I don't notice the little things that you've done that are brave? No one in their right mind would have told Harry that they loved me. I doubt standing up to a house full of Slytherins was a cakewalk either. Or making up with Hagrid after seven years of completely ridiculous misguided hatred, he is a half giant. Of course it takes someone brave to make up with him. You don't think Blaise told me about your Patnrous? How you sent it to him? That took courage to ask for help in a moment of weakness," she was ranting and there could be no stopping her.

He listened as she continued, "You don't think I know how hard it was for you to hold my hand? For you to actually ask me if you could kiss me several times and been denied and yet you still asked. You don't think that takes courage? I know that, right there, takes courage alone. You don't think I nearly killed George when I cornered him the other day and asked him what really happened? I know what really happened. I know what you said when you were completely defenseless. Do you think a coward would say 'Do your worst' to two idiots who were beating the tar out of him? Well do you?"

"None of those things make me brave," he snapped.

"You are just in denial. For some reason you want to hide behind your past and pretend that you are still a coward. You are brave. You should have been a Gryffindor," she was heaving and her eyes danced wildly. The bird hooted quietly in the corner but the couple ignored him.

"No. I never did any of those things for me. I did it all for you," he told her. He didn't know why her statement of being a Gryffindor offended him so. He knew he had a Gryffindor print. He knew he admired them. _But I could never be one_, he thought bitterly as he stared at Hermione.

"And that is the bravest sort of courage. It takes real courage to do things out of selflessness than to do it for yourself," she said. A smug smile graced her lips as she stared at him. She had won and she knew it. "You are a Gryffindor," she said firmly. "It's in your heart."

He didn't know when she had figured him out so completely but it didn't really matter. He was entirely exposed now. She sat down and he realized they had nearly been yelling at each other's faces. She picked up the owl and stroked it acting as if the conversation hadn't just happened.

"That dream… was back before the war ended, after you escaped the manor. I thought you might have been recaptured and the Dark Lord summoned me to my parents' room. He ordered me to kill you. I refused," he said. He knew that was what she really wanted to know. That was the reason for their whole strain. She sat in silence for several long minutes.

"You had that dream because you learned of your father's escape?" she questioned, but it was more of a statement. The girl was good at reading, no matter what the contents held. She could read a person and their actions just as well as she could read a book, if not better.

"It was partly a memory," he whispered out. He wasn't going into graphic detail about his dream and he wasn't going to. He would give her enough to satisfy her need for information.

"You were ordered to kill me?" she asked her voice was barely over a whisper. He nodded. "And you refused?" he nodded again. He remembered the unbearable pain with a shiver. The Dark Lord had been rather… unpleased.

"Why were you ordered to kill me?"

"He found out…" he took a deep breath, "he found out you were my weakness," he finished. He felt uncomfortable. He felt like he was laid out on a table and was being dissected. It was a feeling that only Hermione could deliver so effectively. Shoo hooted loudly then and a second later the compartment door slid open to reveal a distraught Ginny and a happy looking Harry.

"Harry, you really shouldn't have punched him. You two are like brothers," Ginny was saying as she sat down. She wasn't even noticing the other couple in the room which, for once, Draco was extremely grateful. He moved so that he sat down next to Hermione and squeezed her hand lightly in his. He picked up Shoo with his other hand and stroked the nervous bird.

"Brothers punch each other, Gin. It happens," Harry said and threw his arm over his fiancé casually.

"Punch?" Draco said cutting into the lover's quarrel. He shot a look at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He hoped she understood that he didn't appreciate her sending them in his stead to confront Ron. He would have rather dealt with him himself.

"Some heated words were exchanged and it was necessary," Harry said easily. He didn't look like it bothered him in the least. "Besides, it's about time Ron learned to consider other people's feelings," he growled.

"Us men don't have feelings," Draco offered in a deep voice. The joke was caught by all and they all erupted into laughter. The subject was dropped and the four fell into easy conversation after that. The sun began to set and the train lurched into a slower pace.

"We better change," Ginny offered. Draco nodded and pointed his wand at his trunk a simple switching spell and he was in his Hogwarts uniform. Harry and Hermione repeated his gesture. Ginny glared at them.

"Well thanks guys I can't use magic yet. Get out the lot of you so I can change," she snapped and shoved them rather roughly into the corridor.

"Blaise!" Draco called out as he saw his former friend round the corner. "Come here and get your bloody owl," he growled. Blaise didn't seem to hear him and kept walking. Draco sighed. At least he could give the bird to the Owlery and then Shoo would return to its owner. Hermione stared at the back of his back with a thoughtful look.

"Did Blaise give you a Christmas present?" she asked after Draco snapped his fingers impatiently in front of her.

"What? No. Why would he… Oh… For the love of Merlin! I don't want a bloody owl!"

"Why not?" Ginny asked as she stuck her head out. She had put Shoo back in his cage for him and held it out to him. He suddenly tried to think back to a time when Shoo had been Blaise's and could never remember the owl. Growling he took the cage from Ginny and stared at the bird.

"Your name was adeptly given," he snapped peering into the cage. The owl hooted lazily and stuck his head under his wing as if he didn't care what Draco thought. Harry laughed as he lugged out his trunk and merged with the crowd that was slowly piling up to exit the train.

"I can take him off your hands," Harry said.

For some strange reason Draco clutched the cage tighter to his chest. Not that he was fond of the owl but because Harry would simply make a fool out of him if he let him take it. He would be the best damn owl owner in the world.

"No thanks. I think I'll keep him," he said and Hermione laughed loudly next to him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Gryffindor heart," she whispered in his ear before she disappeared into the crowd with Ginny. His secret was out, but he found that he really didn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: **I have the best beta ever ;). **LittleMissLoony.** Wow over 100 reviews for this story. I am honored seriously I want to thank you all for supporting this story. From reviewer's to favorites to alerts. You all are the best. I hope this chapter was enjoyed. Oh and updates again will start to be slower. :/. Work is slowly killing me.


	24. Eureka

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Eureka**

"Re-sorted? That's absolutely pointless," Draco hissed to Hermione as they rounded the corner to the headmistress's office.

"You would be allowed in our common room," she said, tersely gripping his hand with more force and pulling him forward.

"And then I'd see Ron every day," he growled and tried in vain to pull his hand free. He really didn't want to see the morning ritual that went on in Gryffindor tower. He would prefer to be left out of it.

"Scared?" Hermione challenged. She rose on her toes to level herself with him and held his face still with her free hand.

"No. This is just pointless and not very logical. Why would I switch houses half way through my last year?"

"You don't have to tell anyone," she replied tersely as he bulked at the headmistress's statue.

"How could I not tell anyone? What would everyone else think when I magically show up in their common room?"

"You don't have to tell them. You can still live at Hagrid's and come hang out in the common room. I'll just tell them I gave you the password."

"Can't you do that without me being re-sorted?" he snapped as Hermione whispered into the statue's ear and it sprang aside.

Hermione turned from her place beside the statue and looked at him fully. He felt like he was being dissected again. He felt his heart lurch in his chest and he shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He did think this was illogical. There was no point to this besides Hermione trying to prove her point. He could be a Gryffindor in his heart but he could never be one in name. Not because the sorting Hat said so but because he didn't deserve to have that choice. He had done horrible things during the war. He couldn't take back those things now.

"There is good and bad in everyone. Sometimes the bad part wins. Sometimes the good part wins. But the balance of good and evil in a person's heart is never equal. What makes a good person is their heart. Draco, you have a good heart. Your heart has changed."

"So why does it need to be proven?" he snapped, crossing his arms before his chest. Hermione shrugged and sighed dejectedly.

"I just thought you would want to see what the Hat had to say. Dumbledore used to say he thought we were all sorted too young," she said quietly. _She just had to bring up Dumbledore_, he thought bitterly to himself. _She just had to bring up the one thing that would tear at my conscience. _

"I think you should have been in Slytherin," he growled after a moment and stomped past the statue to the revolving stairs. He heard Hermione chuckle behind her hand and follow him. The office was a lot plainer than the last time he had seen it at the beginning of the school year.

A lot of the trinkets that had covered the shelves were gone or moved and even some of the cramped shelves were all together gone. The Hat was resting on a mantel piece that was directly behind the desk. It was just below Dumbledore's portrait, who was snoozing peacefully in his picture frame.

"So you've come to seek me out, Miss Granger, to see if your lover is worthy?" the Hat greeted after the couple stared at it for several moments. Hermione blushed slightly before nodding her head.

"In a way it is for me but I am doing this for him," she said curtly.

"Ah. So he can be more at ease in his mind?"

She nodded again and Draco wondered if the Hat could see the gesture.

"Well then put me on your head Mr. Malfoy, and we'll take a peek into your mind and heart," the Hat said easily.

Draco felt his nerves jump. He felt his heart race. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. Sometime's knowing your own heart could be a burden. Surprisingly when he reached his hand out it was steady. It didn't shake or quiver but it was steady. Seeing that gave him strength to pick up the Hat and jam it on his head hurriedly.

"_Your mind is less clouded now_," the Hat whispered into his ear. "_I can see more of your heart_."

It was silent for several moments as he felt the strange sensation of being inspected from inside his own mind.

"_Interesting_," it said at last. "_Before, the Dark Arts seemed the path for you. Your heart has changed much over the years_."

He remembered that the Hat had barely been placed on his head before it screamed out Slytherin. That had been his upbringing and bloodlines. The Hat had looked at nothing else then. He had thought he had been unfit to be placed anywhere else at the time. He regretted that now. He should have let his pride down and let the Hat peer into his heart. But was his eleven year old heart any better than his heart now?

"_Very interesting_," it hissed. It was following his line of thoughts.

"Well?" he whispered scared to raise his voice.

"_You have brains. No doubt you could make a Ravenclaw proud_." It said after a moment. "_You have deceit and lying under your belt but you wish to forget it. You did not like serving Lord Voldemort. You regret the actions you took under his name. You wish to renounce the old ways. Slytherin is definitely not for you_," it continued.

"_So very interesting_," it said as Draco's mind raced. The Hat was saying that he could have freedom, that his regret was enough to deem him worthy of another House. He listened with his ears straining under the effort to catch every syllable that the Hat was whispering in his ear.

"_Ravenclaw would not be for you. Ravenclaw is for those of shallow intelligence_." It said after a moment but then offered no more information on the house.

"_So very, very interesting_," the Hat whispered lowly; it reminded Draco of the hiss of a snake. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

"_You have courage now. It was gained. Awh, I see it. I see that admiration for the brave hearted. Admiration is for the House Hufflepuff. To strive through hard work to achieve goals. You dear boy should have been in Hufflepuff."_

"That has to be a joke," he snapped reaching up to rip the Hat off.

"_It's not_," it said quietly. He could hear it laughing at him. He kept the Hat on resting his hands threatingly at the base just in case.

"_You have the strive to fight for what is right. You are fair hearted now. Hufflepuffs are just as righteous as Gryffindors_," it offered.

"_But you do have courage boy. I'll give you that. I see courage_…" it paused letting Draco absorb its idea. "_Ultimately_ _it would be Gryffindor_," it said after a moment.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted out it laughed as Draco pulled it off of him as if he had been burned. Hermione smiled brightly as she picked up the Hat and placed it back on its mantel.

"Did it offer Hufflepuff?" she asked as the white faced Draco looked down at his hands. They were still steady at his side.

"Yes," he growled. Now that he thought of it. Hufflepuff wouldn't have been too bad, it was just the Slytherin viewpoint to think of them as the weakest house.

Hermione laughed loudly as the exited the headmistress's room. Nothing was said as they walked down to the Great Hall.

"Am I a worthy lover now, Hermione?" he asked, leaving the bitterness in his voice undisguised.

"You always were," she said quietly. She was blushing and looking at her feet with some embarrassment. "You know you were just as curious as I was," she said finally looking up. Her eyes held a challenge.

He couldn't argue with her on that one. He had been curious.

"You said you knew my heart," he snapped and stopped half way down the stairs to turn and face her.

"I do know it. I just like to be right," she said pausing a few steps above him. She crossed her arms and looked down on him menacingly. "I like my theories to be backed up with evidence," she said.

"And that long rant about my actions during the train ride wasn't evidence enough?"

"I like irrefutable evidence," she said through gritted teeth. He tenderly reached out for her hand and held it in between them. He looked up at her and kissed her hand lightly.

"It hurts that you couldn't trust me enough," he whispered. He finally felt the anger kick in to this situation. Before, he had been more in a dazed shock like he couldn't quite believe this was happening. _Well it happened,_ he thought to himself, _there is no taking it back now. _

He still felt as if he didn't deserve the title of Gryffindor. He wouldn't say a word to anyone about it, he resolved. He would be an 'honorary Gryffindor' as his new friends had dubbed him in the beginning of the school year. He snorted at his thoughts. He should have never messed with this. It was like messing with the circle of life.

"It wasn't about trust," she said growled. She took a deep breath.

"Look… I wanted to show you that you could be in Gryffindor. I know you feel like we are on unequal footing with being on opposite sides of the war but… well… I thought you needed to hear it from someone else who you had previously no prior relationship with," she rushed out truthfully.

He sat there dumbly for a moment. His hand was still locked in hers. He felt as if he was having an outer body experience. Hermione did that to show him that she wanted him to feel worthy. That she liked him enough and believed in him enough to want him to believe in himself. His mind raced and he felt a soft warm feeling in his heart. He loved this girl more than anything.

"I love you," he managed to get out. He felt the smile on his lips. He took a step up on the stairs so that he was standing beside her. He was standing beside her as an equal. He leaned down and kissed her as she mumbled her return phrase. That she loved him too, of course. He knew that.

He had known that. He had just never realized how much she did love him. He would never need to worry about Ron or any other Weasley boy because he had just as much of her heart as she did of his. He wouldn't have to worry about her close friendship with Harry. He understood that friendship. There was never anything to worry about. He would never have to worry about any other male figure in her life because he knew that she loved him. They would be together. They would work out their problems if they had any. They would have those moments of complete understanding. Like now. That Eureka moment. That perfect moment where souls become so close there is no separating them.

They would never be divided by another war. They would never have to be insecure. They were on equal footing. They were on the same step. Eureka, he understood. They loved each other and they would be together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: **To everyone who has followed, reviewed, alerted, or had anything to do with this story I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I would love reviews even if it's 5 years from now I don't care. I still like the support for this story. This was my first long projected that I completed and I'm pretty proud about it.

To my beta **LittleMissLoony** you are completely amazing. Seriously I doubt this story would have been half as good without your awesome ability to double check my grammar and spelling mistakes. And I hope to work with you again in the future.

Now for the part I know you are all thinking about. A sequeal. I'm thinking about doing one. So keep your eyes peeled for it in the future. Oh and I do have some pictures that I sketched for this story up on my Deviantart account. You can either go to my profile page and click that link and then go to galleries and check out Eureka Harry Potter Folder. They aren't well done. Just some stuff to consume your time. If you want to do it the long way go to DA and then type in **RunsWithTheOceanWolf** and you should find me.

Now I (again) Thank you all for following this story. I'm glad it was enjoyed.


End file.
